


Me Calida

by TheDyingSun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, I just don't want to spoil anything, I will update the tags accordingly, I will warn you when those chapters show up, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental connection, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Vulnerability, also there's some violence, at first anyway, cheesy villains, notalien!Tyler, other characters have very minor roles, whoops this is gonna have a lot of chapters, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/pseuds/TheDyingSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can call me Tyler- but only you.”<br/>'Tyler' withdrew his hand then, and Josh couldn't help but feel like this whole situation was bigger than it seemed.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Josh finds a naked man in the woods who is probably, most definitely an alien. (Spoiler alert: he isn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PATH CLOSED

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is one of those ones that blew up on me. I meant for it to be way shorter, but I just enjoy writing it so much! I have 30k down right now, and I'd say it's about halfway done... so uh- it's a doozy. I hope you enjoy!

 

On Saturdays Josh liked to give his shins a break from the pavement. There was a conservation park not ten minutes from his apartment, with groves and oaks and boardwalks out over the water- but Josh liked to run the paths best. They were always quiet on weekend mornings, and in fact Josh couldn't remember ever seeing anyone at his usual time, not even other joggers. The path was a bit hidden, granted, but he'd had trouble accepting that no one else knew about it. It was only after a few weeks of nothing but deer and rabbits, that Josh finally noticed the 'PATH CLOSED' sign. It had been obscured by a stray oak branch, but evidently only Josh had failed to notice it.

Josh couldn't help himself one morning. There was a selfish part of him, the one that reveled in having the path to himself, and Josh let that part win. The branch was still thin enough to bend, so he tipped it up over the back of the sign and snapped off whatever twigs still covered it. He'd never seen anything wrong with the path, and given it's location away from the rest of the park, it wasn't hard to figure out that it was just being left to grow over- it was a conservation area after all; nature took priority.

 

So, of all the things Josh expected to see on this particular morning run- rabbits, birds, the odd whitetail- a naked man was not high on the list.

 

He had just been blur at first, a fleshy glow cast against the morning fog, too far down the forest path for Josh make out. Josh slowed when he saw it- really more out of surprise than fear- but as the mist grew thin he drew just bit closer, curious. He saw the man stumble up from out of the ditch, trip on the side and fall to his knees. Shock forgotten, Josh ran up to help him.

The guy was dazed. He was covered in mud and dew, and shaking like a leaf. He looked up at the sound of Josh's footfalls and then recoiled, scrapping his hands and feet on the gravel in a failed attempt to flee.

“Hey, hey it's okay,” Josh said, as soon has he was close enough. The guy's eyes were wide, his mouth moving like he wanted to scream but couldn't. Either this guy was seriously tripping out on drugs, or he'd been raised by wolves or something. Considering the fact that Columbus wasn't exactly known for it's vast wilderness, and that this was _real life_ , Josh figured it was the former. He thought with a dark sense of amusement that both scenarios called for the same treatment.

Josh stopped a few feet short of the man, and crouched. The man struggled for a few more seconds, before his eyes locked on Josh's and he stilled. Josh couldn't help but think that the man was oddly beautiful- which was not something Josh thought too often about other guys, but this one was... _different_ somehow. His skin was tanned, more golden than olive, a tone that practically glowed under all the dirt. He had the kind of body that would always look lean, despite the toned muscles in his arms, and on his chest- upon which were two strange rectangular tattoos that Josh couldn't figure out. His face told Josh that they were roughly the same age, though the man's features had an air of... something eternal.

 _Eternal youth_ , Josh thought, and then banished the silly idea. _Real life_ , he reminded himself.

Still, the man's lips were soft and deeply coloured, as were his cheeks, flushed with exertion- and probably whatever drug was in his system. His hair was a soft brown, like chocolate, though some of it was wet and sticking to his face. The man's eyes were wide, round, and slightly sunken. They were deep pools of brown, nearly black in the dim light of morning, and Josh felt something strange when he looked into them- like he'd turned transparent and every organ was visible. It wasn't really a bad feeling, and the man's face took on a weird sort of reverence- or relief. He smiled, and Josh felt a similar sense or relief at the sight, though he wasn't sure why. Reason told him to be cautious; the guy could still be out of his mind on acid or something.

 

“You're good,” the man croaked, vocal cords rusty from lack of use. “You won't hurt me.”

“No, I won't,” Josh promised. “But I'd like to help you.” He had to remember to be careful with this guy. If it _were_ drugs, the wrong words or actions could spook him back into the forest, where he'd catch hypothermia- if he hadn't already. “You're going to freeze if you don't get somewhere dry.”

The man stood suddenly, wobbled a little. Josh stood too, and stepped in quickly to steady him. The man's skin was scarily cold, his lips starting to go purple. He shivered at Josh's touch, but didn't move away.

“Can I help you?” Josh asked. He wanted explicit consent. He wanted the man to come with him willingly.

“Yes, if you want to,” the man said, smile fading. “I think I'm cold.”

“Yeah, probably,” Josh said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He unzipped his sweater and handed it to the man, leaving himself in just a loose tank top. The man took it and stared at Josh.

“You have nice skin,” the man said, and he grabbed Josh's right wrist, forcing his arm to straighten out. He traced Josh's tattoos with his free hand, fingers dancing over the branches of the tree, the swirls of the sun.

“Uh- you can look at that later,” Josh said. “Right now we should get back to the car.” He gestured to the sweater he'd given him. The man blinked.

“What?”

“Put it on, dude,” Josh said, trying not to laugh. What was this guy _on_?  
“How?” The man asked, and Josh sighed. _Of course_ he couldn't figure out how to dress himself. Josh took the sweater back and stepped in front of the man to face him.

“Here,” Josh said, and pushed a sleeve over one arm. “Now put the other one in.” The man obeyed, watching the fabric cover his arm with fascination. Josh zipped up the sweater and flipped the hood up over the guys head. The man looked quizzical

“It's... warmer?”

“Yeah man, best I can do without getting naked myself.” Josh pointedly didn't look at the man's bare lower half. “Come on, my car's just up here.” He paused. “You can walk, right?”

The man nodded, and awkwardly started to follow him. “Okay good- walk on the grassy part, not the gravel.”

“I like grass,” the man said behind him. Josh did roll his eyes this time.

“Yeah, I bet you do.”

It was was slow pace, Josh stopping to check on the guy every so often, but they were making progress. Josh figured he would ask the guy questions once he was in a safer spot- but that didn't mean the guy didn't have questions of his own.

“Where are we?”

“Saint Joseph Conservation Area.”

“Why?”

“Well I was jogging- not sure what you were doing.”

“Oh. Why is it so cold?”

“Because it's April- and you're naked.”

“Oh. What language is this?”

Josh glanced back at him.

“Um. English?”

“Is it? You sound unsure.”

“No, it's definitely English. I'm unsure because you're speaking it right now and you had to ask.”

The man laughed.

“Right- not knowing what language I'm speaking- that's silly.”

“Do you...” Josh wanted to ask what other languages the man spoke, but they'd reached his car now, and he just wanted the man to get warm. His duffel was in the back seat, holding a clean towel and a full change of clothes. Josh realized with a groan that he was going to have to dress the man again. “Stay there for a second.” The man obeyed, tilting his head curiously as Josh unzipped the sweaty hoodie and pulled it off. He grabbed the towel and started wiping the mud and dew off of him, then handed it to him. “Do what I just did, but over this part,” he said, awkwardly gesturing to his own crotch. Josh yelped when the guy palmed him through the towel, and he jumped back. “No- on yourself, not me!”

“Oh,” the man said, and did what Josh asked. “That feels weird.”

“Yeah no kidding,” Josh sighed. “Don't uh- don't do that again. People don't like it when you touch them there.” The man nodded earnestly, as if this were brand knew knowledge. Josh couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, it was.

 

Josh pulled a pair of clean, blue sweatpants out of his bag. He knelt so that the man could step into one, then the other, and he careful pulled them up, making sure not to graze anything. Then he took the fleece hoodie from his bag and pulled it over the man's head. He'd at least retained the concept of arms in sleeves, and did that part without having to be asked. Then man looked very proud of what he'd learned, and Josh found it cute for a split second before he berated himself. Nothing about this situation was cute, especially not formerly-naked guy.

Josh opened the passenger side door for him.

“Okay, get in and sit down,” Josh said. The man did so, smiling. Josh nodded and watched him as he crossed the front of the car. No movement, no sudden tricks. Josh got into the drivers seat, and then leaned over him to grab the seat belt and fasten it. He did the same to himself, and started the car. Finally, _finally,_ Josh relaxed.

“Warmer?” He asked, glancing over. The guy was still smiling.

“Yes, this feels much nicer.”

“Okay good. I'm gonna take you to my house and make sure you don't have hypothermia, then I'm going to take you to the police station.”

 

Really Josh should have taken the man to the hospital, but there was no way to know whether or not the guy could pay for it. He certainly didn't have his wallet on him... Josh had his own insurance, but it didn't extend past himself, and he seriously doubted he could afford what they would have charged.

Josh pulled the car out of onto the road.

“Why the police station?” The man asked. “I've done nothing wrong... have I?”

Josh faltered.

“Well, no, but... what's your name?”

The man scrunched his face a little.

“It's T-” a looked of shock crossed his features. “Te... Ti... Ta-”

His hands flew up, and he ran them over his face, rubbing his eyes. He moved up to grip his hair, and he tugged at it. “I can't- it's T-... T-”

Oh man- that wasn't good.

“It starts with T, right?” Josh asked, hoping his soft tone would calm the man down. The man nodded sadly. “Okay, how about I try to guess? If you hear it, you might remember.”

“Okay. Yes. I want to hear some names.”

Josh thought for a moment.

“Okay, uh- Tyler?” No. “Tom?” No. “Uh- Tyrone? Tim? Todd?”

“No, no,” the man babbled.

“Uh okay...” Josh wracked his brain. The guy had perfect English and an Ohio accent, but maybe his name was from a different culture. Maybe Hebrew, or French... Josh wished he had enough worldly knowledge to know any of those.

“How about like- Toby? Troy.. uh... Trevor?”

“No... you don't know it. You were never told...” the man sighed. “What was the first one you said?”

“Uh- Tyler?”

“Yes. I like that one.” The man stared at him for a long moment, as if deciding something. Josh kept his eyes on the road, but didn't need to see him to sense that some sort of inner struggle was going on beside him. Josh felt cold fingertips on his arm, then the whole hand, gently molding itself around the curve of his bicep. The hand ran up to cover the top of his tattoo, then slowly dragged down his arm until it reached his wrist, and squeezed lightly. It probably should have been weird, not to mention nerve-wracking, considering Josh was _driving_ and anyone's hands that close to the wheel was enough cause to be worried- but if he were to be honest with himself, the man's gesture had given him the opposite feeling: calm. More calm than he should have felt, as if it were somehow induced.

 

“You can call me Tyler- but only you.”

'Tyler' withdrew his hand then, and Josh couldn't help but feel like this whole situation was bigger than it seemed.

“Uh- thank you? Why just me?”

Josh glanced over to see hesitation, and Tyler averted his gaze quickly.

“It's just- naming is too intimate- special- only few understand-” Tyler tried, but gave up. He huffed out a sigh. “Explaining things is difficult.”

“I think I get it,” Josh said. “Your name is special. Only certain people are allowed to say it.”

“Yes!” Tyler exclaimed, making Josh jump. He turned his eyes back to the road and kept them there fearfully. “Sorry,” Tyler said beside him.

That was an awfully weird custom, but maybe Tyler was from some remote sect that lived in the non-existent hills of Ohio. Maybe they lived underground, or in some secret compound- where no one wore clothes.

“It's okay, dude. My name's Josh. Well- Joshua, but I like Josh better.” Tyler gasped, and Josh couldn't resist- he had to look. Tyler's eyes were wide, like he'd just gotten a Gameboy for Christmas.

“And- I can say that you are- I can call you Josh?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Thankfully the seat belt caught Tyler as he lunged in his seat, presumably to wrap his arms around Josh. He gave a shocked squeak as the belt tightened and he fell back in his seat.

“What! Why-”

“It's so I don't crash,” Josh told him quickly. “If you hug me, I could let go of the steering wheel.” Josh moved the wheel half an inch back and forth, letting the car swerve just a bit, to demonstrate.

“Oh,” Tyler said. “Uh what's a hug?”

“What you just tried to do,” Josh laughed.

“I was overcome,” Tyler observed. “With joy I think. I wanted to thank you... with my body...”

Josh laughed.

“Yeah, that's a hug.”

“I still want to do it,” Tyler said. “Thank you Josh, for letting me name you. I felt so alone before you found me.”

Josh couldn't help the smile, despite how bizarre this whole thing was. Tyler's genuine happiness was weirdly endearing. It was strange how Tyler's mind worked: surprisingly articulate and lucid, yet confused by something as basic as hugging. Or seat belts. Or _clothing_.

Tyler said he'd been alone, and then a thought tugged Josh's smile away.

“How long were you out there?” Josh asked. “Before I did find you?”

Tyler shook his head, a helpless gesture.

“I don't know. I woke up there.”

“How many nights? How many times was is dark?”

“Twice. A deer kept me warm the first time. A coyote the second.”

“A deer- what?” Josh tried to concentrate as he pulled into his building's lot. He parked, and turned fully to Tyler. “You slept with the animals?”

“No,” Tyler said, as if it were nothing. “I guarded them while _they_ slept. They kept me warm.”

“Oh, okay, well that's fine I guess,” Josh deadpanned.

“I could guard you tonight?” Tyler asked sweetly, and if Josh were drinking anything he'd have spit it out. How he hadn't lost his patience with Tyler, he didn't know. The guy was a sweetheart, that much was apparent, but he just kept getting weirder and weirder.

 

Josh grabbed the bag from the back and got out of the car. Tyler waited a patiently for him to come around and open his door. Tyler was still, remembering the seat belt, and only stood when Josh undid it. He was still barefoot- Josh couldn't have helped that, but of course it didn't seem to bother him.

“Thank you Josh. Is it safe to hug you now?”

“Uh-” Josh glanced around the lot, and the street just passed. He wasn't quite in the downtown, but his place was in a nice part of Columbus, full of artsy little shops and restaurants. In short, it was a busy street. “Just- wait until we're in my apartment, please.”

Tyler followed him eagerly, and Josh tried not to let it bother him how new Tyler treated everything. The card reader at the entrance, the single flight of stairs, the key fitting into his door.

Josh let Tyler in first, and then shut the door behind himself. He'd only just dropped his bag on the floor when Tyler was on him, arms flung awkwardly around, flailing at first, chest to chest, until Tyler figured out that he could close his grip. He did so with unexpected strength, and embraced Josh with a force that made him wheeze.

“Okay- too hard- can't breathe-”

“Sorry!” Tyler gasped, and let him go. “Sorry Josh, I know you need to breathe.”

“It's okay, just- gentler next time- and you need to breathe too!”

“Yes,” Tyler agreed, and was satisfied with just that. Josh just shook his head.

 

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

 

 


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler continues to stress Josh out... in a nice way.  
> Also Josh is not exercising reasonable discretion when it comes to having a random dude in his house.

 

 

The strange thing was that Tyler didn't look so out of place in Josh's apartment. This was the nicest place Josh had ever lived, with a good kitchen and living room, and decent sized bathroom and bedroom. Plus it was always warm and bright, thanks to the large window behind the couch. Tyler had been confused and hyper in the car, but now, in the apartment, he was relaxed and calm. Josh wondered how much of a concept of 'home' Tyler had, and if maybe he could somehow sense that this was a place he would be safe.

Tyler swayed where he stood, still in the entrance way, and glanced around the place. The kitchen was to his left, and the living room past that. A breakfast bar separated them (Josh had made a strict pact with himself not to let things pile up on it), with two leather cushioned stools he'd bought at an auction. On the other side was stretch of wall that held the bathroom door, and then perpendicular to that was Josh's bedroom door- which had the only other outside window in the place. Josh's thoughts transitioned from his own queen sized bed (the most expensive thing in the place) to Tyler, now yawning.

“You also need to sleep, you know,” Josh told him. “If what you said is true, you haven't slept in three days. Aren't you tired?”

Tyler shrugged and swayed again.

“Is tired the one where you get weaker and weaker?”

“Yes!” Josh said, and _really_ , half an hour in and Tyler had probably given him his first grey hair. Memories aside, didn't humans have some sort of instinct to take care of themselves?!“I thought that was dying.”

“It's that too,” Josh said, throwing his arms up in frustration. “Geez- have you even _eaten_ anything?”

“Leaves,” Tyler offered, looking apologetic.

“Oh my g- _leaves!?_ ” Tyler flinched.

“The- the deer showed me- _why are you mad?!_ ” He yelled the last words, matching Josh's volume. Josh wanted to berate him, but he knew anxiety when he saw it, and Tyler was starting to crack. Josh shook his head, cursing himself. However inconvenient it had been to find a crazy guy in the forest, Tyler's experience had likely been ten times worse. Barely eating, not sleeping for three days, lost in the woods, not remembering anything other than the first letter of his name... All things considered, Tyler was dealing with this extremely well... He was lost and helpless, couldn't even dress himself- yet all he'd been to Josh was kind and grateful.

Josh sighed.

“I'm sorry Tyler, I'm not mad, I'm just worried about you. You need to eat and get warm, and sleep- or you'll die.”

“Oh,” Tyler said. “Uh- which one should I do first?”

Josh ran a hand through his hair.

“Jesus man- I don't know. Pick one.”

“Well, this really hurts.” Tyler put both hands on his belly (or lack thereof).

“Okay, eating it is,” Josh agreed. Tyler would probably sleep better with food in his stomach anyway.

He guided Tyler to sit on the stool at the island bar. Josh at least knew from experience that the best thing to give a hungry person was something bland. He'd eaten some nasty tuna back in high school, and after 12 hours on IV in ER, they'd started him on unsalted soda crackers, and had to work him back up to real food over the following few hours. Josh didn't have soda crackers, but he did have soup- which had the added benefit of being warm. He started a cup of water on the boiler when a thought hit him. He moved into the living room and grabbed the afghan blanket off the couch. He returned to Tyler and draped it around him, making sure to cover as much as possible. Tyler gave a little hum of happiness. Josh realized then that he'd been quiet for the last few minutes, content to watch his rescuer bustle around the kitchen.

Not that Josh was doing anything impressive... he was boiling water, and now adding a can of condensed Campbell's soup- chicken noodle. Another thought popped into Josh's mind, and he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water.

“Drink that,” he told Tyler. “You're probably dehydrated too.”

“Ugh,” Tyler whined. Clearly he was not impressed by all the ways he might've died, had Josh not found him. He raised the glass to his lips and seemed surprised when he swallowed a gulp successfully.

“Weird,” he muttered to himself, and then drank right until the glass was empty. Josh took it and refilled it halfway. He gave it back to Tyler, who chugged it greedily, droplets going unnoticed as they slid down his chin.

The pot was boiling now, so Josh gave it a few final stirs before switching the stove off. He grabbed the ladle and poured a bit out into a bowl. He stuck a finger in quickly, making sure it wasn't too hot lest Tyler chug this too, and then set it on the counter with a spoon. Tyler, predictably, ignored the spoon and tipped the bowl up to his mouth.

“Be careful with that,” Josh said, making Tyler still. “There's noodles and stuff in it.” Josh decided he might as well preserve Tyler's dignity, and poured a small bowl for himself. With his own spoon, Josh let Tyler spy him take a slurp, and then another. Tyler mimicked the motion perfectly, though when the soup got low in the bowl he gave up and drank the rest anyway.

“Thank you Josh. I feel... heavier.”

“That's good. Do you want more?”

“Yes please.”

Josh tipped what was left in the pot into Tyler's bowl, and he hummed happily again, slurping soup into his mouth with fervor.

“Have you ever had chicken noodle soup?” Josh asked, when he'd finished.

“No, never. Just leaves so far.” Man, the guy really didn't remember a lot. Tyler pointed to the empty bowl. “This tasted better.”

“Good, I heated it up myself,” Josh joked, and of course Tyler just blinked at him. “Uh- so you should probably take a warm bath or something, get all that dirt off.”

“That sounds nice,” Tyler agreed. “I'm kind of itchy.”

“Right.”

 

Josh took Tyler into the washroom where he started the tub. He let it run for a while, warming up, and then plugged the drain. Tyler watched curiously.

“You're awfully quiet all of a sudden,” Josh commented.

“This is where you live, Josh,” Tyler said, as if that explained it. Josh gave him prying look. “Right- sorry,” Tyler said, cluing in. “I just- want to memorize everything about this place, and you. It's the first...” he paused. “This will be the first place I've gone, other than the forest- and you'd be the first person I've ever met- if- if I don't remember anything else.”

Oh. Josh hadn't thought about it like that.

Tyler was right. _Wow_.

“That's- you'll get your memories back,” Josh tried, but it felt like a stock compliment, like he was only supposed to say it. “Hey Tyler, why were you in the woods anyway? Do you- do you think maybe you took drugs or something?”

Josh knew the answer before Tyler said it. It had been his main theory, but having talked to Tyler for almost an hour now (only that?) he knew that wasn't true. Tyler just wasn't the type. Unless he'd lost his personality as well as his memories.

Tyler shook his head.

“No Josh, I told you. I just woke up there. That's all I know.”

The tub was filled now, and Josh felt another sting of awkwardness. He knew he'd have to help Tyler with this in some capacity. But to Josh's surprise, Tyler stripped on his own and climbed into the tub. He hissed as the water warmed him, but then it turned into a moan, and he sunk down to his ears.

“You- you okay?” Josh asked. Tyler nodded, making the water swish around.

“Yeah, I'll be fine. Towels in the cabinet?”

“Yeah, by the door-” Josh did a double take. “Wait- how is I have to explain hugs but you know that the towels go in the cabinet?”

Tyler sighed, closed his eyes.

“Guess I didn't forget everything.”

 

_'I wonder what it's like,' the first one pondered, their meaning flinging out into the vast space before them. The second caught it, and took presence at their side._

_The second looked into the thought space, saw images flashing: children, adults, pets, submerged in a tub of water, covered in bubbles, laughing, sighing, closing their eyes._

_'They all seem to love it,' the first went on. 'It's just water- seems so simple. But they love it.'_

_'It's just water,' the second echoed, gazing upon the images. 'They bathe in each other's blood, in the high of victory and conquest, but it's the **water** they enjoy?'_

_'Water is life,' the first argued._

_' **Blood** is life,' the second countered. 'It's warmer too, and rarer. Blood shapes history.'_

_'Yes, but it's not about that.'_

_Second drew nearer, their light grew strong, and red._

_'You claim to understand those dirty creatures?'_

_'I want to,' first bit back, and made their light stronger too. 'We are not above or below them.'_

_Second drew back then, and their light was green and yellow with mirth._

_'We are above them! We are **literally** above them! You must be joking!' Second receded, throwing appreciation out at the first. 'You are too funny.' _

_First was quiet as the other light moved away. The wistful images began to give way to sadness._

_'It just looks nice, is all....'_

 

Josh sat on the couch while Tyler bathed, listening to the faint splashes and hums through the open door. He trusted Tyler in terms of personality, but it just seemed too convenient that he'd suddenly become so competent. He feared Tyler would slip and drown himself in the tub if he let his guard down. Still, Josh tried to busy himself. He grabbed his laptop and did a quick search of “Ohio missing persons” and scanned through the photos. No one in the past five years looked even remotely like Tyler, and the only recent report was for an older woman out of Cleveland, not Columbus.

It wasn't impossible that Tyler had wandered in from Pennsylvania or something, but then how had he ended up in a forest in the middle of the state?

The more he thought about it, the more fearful Josh became that something bad had happened to Tyler. And yet his desire to go to the police was inexplicably fading. Josh didn't even bother trying to figure his own impulses out- he would go regardless, because it was the right thing to do.

 

Another splash reminded Josh that Tyler needed a cleaner outfit, as he'd no doubt muddied the inside of the first one. He went into his room and threw together his warmest clothes- fleece pajama pants with UFO faces, a big Bengals hoodie, and some thick wool socks.

“Hey Tyler,” he called, going toward the bathroom.

“Yes?”

“Got you some clean clothes- just want to drop them off.”

“Sure, come in.”

Tyler was right where Josh left him, smiling contentedly in the tub, looking probably as sane as Josh had ever seen him.

“Hi,” Tyler smiled at him, sitting up.

“Hey,” Josh said, pointedly looking at his face. “You look like you're feeling better.”

“This is the best I've ever felt,” Tyler agreed. “So far, I mean.”

“That's good,” Josh said. “I should have put some bubbles in there.”

“Can you next time?” Tyler asked suddenly. He watched Josh intently for an answer.

What was Josh supposed to say? That there wouldn't be a next time? That it wasn't exactly legal to keep a missing person in his home without reporting it to the police? That Josh meant to take him to the station as soon as he was strong enough? But Tyler's smile was too much, and the bath really had done him good. So Josh just smiled back.

“Sure Tyler.” He really wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

He left Tyler to finish his bath then, and went to set up his bed. He'd gone jogging as soon as he'd woken up, 7 am, and just left it a mess. Not that Josh was a particularly tidy person (okay he was) but he at least liked to put the sheets back where he found them. He went back into the living and sat on the couch. The missing persons thing was stressing him out, so Josh turned to the escapism of Netflix. Just one show, just to calm him down.

Ten minutes into his episode of the 'Star Trek: The Next Generation,' Tyler came out of the bathroom fully dressed and smiling. He grabbed the throw and went over to the couch and flopped down beside Josh, squirming until his head was in Josh's lap.

“I- I set up the bed for you,” Josh began.

“Guard me while I sleep?” Tyler asked, eyes already closed.

Josh's resolve crumbled. Dammit Tyler.

“Yes, fine. Go to sleep. Let me know how you like it.”

“I will.” Tyler promised, and relaxed. He was out not 30 seconds later, undisturbed by the sound of the TV.

 

Josh watched two more episodes of Star Trek before he started to eye Tyler suspiciously. This was real life of course, but Josh had always kept the idea of aliens in the back of his mind.

Tyler was so strange, so different from any other person, amnesia or not. Most people with memory loss still maintained basic social skills, still hugged people correctly on the first try. They exhibited shame at their naked bodies being seen, and they understood the importance of basic needs like food, water, and sleep.

Tyler's only saving grace had been the bath thing, and even then it barely outweighed the points against him. Maybe it was just another case of Tyler being a fast learner- which he was.

Of course this was all assuming that aliens were real- which they weren't... officially. Even if they were, what were the chances a single one would land in Ohio, and manage to avoid detection for 3 days... not to mention master English perfectly, despite not interacting with anyone? What were the chances Josh would be so lucky?

 

Tyler wasn't an alien. He couldn't be...

But the more Josh ran their interactions over in his head, the more he realized that Tyler was... _something._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish you could individually rate chapters, as this one would be a nice little G, not a big, devious E. 
> 
> That said, there are chapters coming up that are pretty heavy. I'll be sure to give plenty of warning for that, I promise. Just so y'all know that I didn't rate it E just so you'd be like "ooh porn" and read it.
> 
> P.S. I really really really (x10) like you guys.


	3. Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler learns about the human body's fondness for fluids. He also eats pizza for the first time, and he and Josh have a proper talk about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the previous chapter was a bit short, so I'm updating early. I promise this is the last one that takes place solely in Josh's apartment. Baby steps, you know. Also, mild sexual content in this one...aka morning wood.

Josh didn't realize he'd dozed off until he drifted back into consciousness around noon. Tyler was still asleep in his lap, in fetal position, cocooned in his blanket. Josh's heart ached at the sight. Josh would take him to the police later tonight- after dinner maybe. Tyler was fragile still, and wouldn't be able to handle the stress of it all. That was what Josh told himself, anyway.

 

Carefully he attempted to shift out from under Tyler without waking him, but that failed miserably. Tyler moaned and clawed at nothing, eyes fluttering like he couldn't quite make them stay open.

“ _Josh_ ,” he whined, and something in Josh stirred at the mention of his name like this.

“Yeah Tyler, I'm here.”

Tyler's breathing was more deliberate now, and he rolled onto his back, head still in Josh's lap, eyes still closed.

“Thank you,” he sighed. “I was so cold and scared... I didn't know anything... I didn't know how to be...”

“It's okay,” Josh said. He couldn't stop himself. He ran a careful hand through Tyler's hair, ready to pull away if Tyler wanted him to stop.

Tyler smiled lazily.

“That feels so nice... Josh...”

“It's okay,” Josh said again. “You're safe now.”

“I know, I know you'll guard me- I-” Tyler's body contracted, and he let out a soft sob, a a glimmering tear breaking the seal of his eyes. “What is this-” he gasped, and Josh pulled him upright before he could freak out any further.

“You're crying,” Josh informed him. Tyler nodded at this information, even as more tears streamed down his face.

“C-can I hug you again?” Tyler choked out, and Josh nodded, pulling him against his chest. Something was starting to take over Josh, a tidal wave of need rolling in, causing him hold Tyler close. He feared he would drown if he let go. Reason spoke up for a quick moment, reminding Josh that this was maybe his forth or fifth hour knowing Tyler at all.

Didn't matter.

 

Tyler cried on his shoulder- literally- for a few minutes, before he was composed enough to say anything.

“It's like I'm happy and sad at the same time,” he tried to explain. “I'm happy because of you, Josh, but I don't know why I'm sad.”

“You held on to the sadness,” Josh suggested, and something told him he was right. “You saved it for when you were safe enough. No time to be sad when you're guarding foxes.”

“Coyotes,” Tyler laughed through his tears. “But you're right.”

Tyler sat up, showing Josh the tears had stopped- though-

“Crying is messy,” he muttered, and Josh had to laugh.

“I'll get some tissue- stay there for a second.”

Josh got up and ducked into the bathroom for some much needed maintenance. He brushed his teeth, peed, and washed his hands and face- all things he hadn't done since he woke up. He grabbed a spare roll of toilet paper and brought it out to Tyler. He tore off a few pieces. Tyler seemed to understand. He wiped his tears and started to blow his nose.

Josh moved into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water.

“This is s _o weird_ ,” Tyler whined, in between blows. Well, that was a point for the 'alien' side. “It just keeps _going_...”

“It'll stop,” Josh laughed. “Are you feeling less sad now?”

“Yes,” Tyler said indignantly. “Now I'm just annoyed. Is there a fluid for _every_ emotion?”

 _So_ an alien. Josh suppressed his glee.

“Some,” Josh answered, handing Tyler a glass. He went back to the kitchen then, pondering what to make for lunch.

“Well can you name them? Give me some warning?”

Josh laughed again.

“Okay, well there's sadness... happiness... uh- pain... indigestion...” Josh paused. “Sexual arousal... sexual satisfaction...” Tyler barely reacted. Josh pressed on. “Uh there's like- when you smell food your mouth waters.”

“Huh?”

“You produce saliva,” Josh explained. Man, somehow explaining bodily functions to Tyler wasn't that weird. Tyler listened intently, and Josh felt smart for once. “Oh also, sometimes when you get scared, you'll pee a little bit...”

“By 'pee,' you mean urinate?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah.”

Tyler snorted.

“How strange.”

“Yeah, well luckily it doesn't happen very often.”

 

Josh turned and sighed at the sight of his pantry; pretty damn barren. A brilliant idea struck him.

“Tyler- oh my god- we should order pizza!”

“Yeah!” Tyler said, matching his enthusiasm. Josh heard the subtle note of dishonesty in his voice.

“Did you just... you don't know what pizza is, do you?”

“No!” Tyler exclaimed again, mocking. “Is it a food?”

“Yes,” Josh muttered. “You already understand sarcasm, oh my god.”

Tyler faltered, the confidence in his joke wavering.

“Uh- sorry- was that... okay?”

“Yes,” Josh breathed, and honestly he wanted to go to the couch and hug Tyler all over again. “That was actually pretty funny, Tyler.”

Tyler smiled again, looking proud of himself.

“So uh- when you say 'order pizza'-”

“I mean I call the pizza place, and then a guy drives here and brings us pizza.”

“That's it?”

“Well I have to pay him when he gets here, but yeah.”

“Is he going to come in?”

Josh saw the flaw in his plan. If Josh were the first human Tyler had ever seen, then the pizza guy (or girl) would be the second.

“Oh- uh- he doesn't have to. Or you could go in my room and close the door.”

“I'll do that,” Tyler said, and Josh didn't push it.

“Okay,” Josh agreed. “I promise you'll love pizza. We can watch a movie.” Josh realized that Tyler hadn't really even seen people on TV yet. Oh man.

Josh ordered two mediums, just in case Tyler tasted something he didn't like. So, there was one plain old pepperoni, and one Canadian- bacon, mushrooms, pepperoni and extra cheese. The excess pizza also saved Josh from doing groceries for another day.

While they waited for the delivery person to arrive, Josh took Tyler through his DVD collection. Tyler was fascinated by the pictures, and eventually they fell into a rhythm of Josh briefly explaining the plot of each one as Tyler picked it up.

“That's uh- a buddy left that here and I can't get rid of it,” he explained, as Tyler picked up Baywatch, Season 2. That was actually true- Mark had left it there as a joke and refused to take it back. Josh watched Tyler carefully as he looked over Pamela Anderson. No reaction. “They're lifeguards on a beach- they save people from drowning and stuff. Tyler turned the case over, and Josh watched him again, eyes meeting with David Hasslehoff. No reaction. Tyler shrugged and threw the DVD in the 'no' pile, and for some reason Josh breathed a sigh of relief.

“What's this?” Tyler asked, picked a movie out on his own. “It's different than all the other ones.”

“Oh that's Princess Bride,” Josh said. “It's a fantasy type movie. It's one of my favorites.”

“I like it,” Tyler said. “I like their faces.” Josh smiled.

“Okay we'll watch this.” Josh got up to set up the DVD player, when the doorbell rang. Tyler jumped a foot off the couch-

“Josh what-!”

“It's okay.” Josh laughed. “Go hide in my room. I'll come get you when it's safe.”

Tyler ran to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Josh went to let the pizza guy in.

“You okay?” he asked, peering into the apartment.

“Yeah, sometimes the door slams when the windows open,” Josh lied. “You know...”

The delivery man nodded, and took Josh's money. Then he handed over the pizza.

“This all for you?”

“No no, I've got a friend over,” Josh said, without thinking.

The man glanced into the apartment again, and at Josh's shut bedroom door. He narrowed his eyes.

“Right. Well, take care.”

“You too,” Josh allowed, watching him walk down the hallway. Well, that was weird. He shut the door behind him and set the pizzas down on the counter. “You can come out now Tyler,” he called.

Tyler was out the next second, and peering into the open box.

“My mouth is watering,” he commented.

“Mine too,” Josh agreed. He grabbed a plate for each of them, putting a slice of Canadian on each. It was only midday, but somehow it felt like he and Tyler were settling in for a movie night. He pulled the drapes closed to keep the mood. They settled close under the fleece blanket, feet on the coffee table. Josh pressed play on the remote, and then handed Tyler his pizza, satisfied that it had cooled down. He watched Tyler take his first bite, and got a strange sense of accomplishment from the face Tyler made.

“Ohh,” he moaned around it. “It tastes so... oh my...” He closed his eyes and chewed, expression euphoric. He swallowed it with a hum, and then looked Josh. “This is much better than the soup- no offense.”

Josh laughed.

“It's fine Tyler.”

Tyler took another bite and moaned again. It sounded far too sexual for Josh's liking, as if Tyler were on his back, head thrown back, pretty lips parting-

“Maybe- maybe don't make that noise every time you eat,” Josh said quickly. “I know it's good but...”

“Sorry,” Tyler said, recoiling with a guilty smile. “I just- really like food, I think. It's all just... you take seeds and soil, and you grow plants, and you feed cattle, and then you make _this_ and it tastes so much bigger than what it's made of-” another tear fell down Tyler's cheek- but just the one. “And you've made it so easy, just call on your phone and it's there, made for you... it's so... you're all so...” Tyler shook his head, at the loss for words. He didn't need to speak anyway, as the movie happened to start then. Tyler watched it, rapt, and tried to keep his questions to himself. Josh watched Tyler more than the movie.

Two pieces of pizza down, and the movie was at the point where Inigo was about to avenge his father's death. Tyler grabbed Josh's arm, sidling closer, though his eyes never left the screen. He gasped when Inigo was stabbed, and chewed his bottom lip raw during the fight scene. They Tyler cheered when Inigo finally won, and Josh had to shush him, lest the neighbours complain. Tyler was glued to the screen for the rest of the movie, and when the end credits finally rolled he looked as if his life had changed.

“People are so...” Tyler tried, and shook his head. “I know none of that really happened, but _still._ ”

“Did you like it?” Josh asked.

“Um- I think? I liked the whole experience- but I didn't like people dying.”

“Fair enough,” Josh said. “Maybe something less violent.”

 

Tyler enjoyed Finding Nemo considerably more, a permanent smile had spread across his face by the end of the movie.

“I don't understand,” he said. “I know fish can't talk or feel like people, and I know Dory isn't real, but she's my favorite fish. How is that? Why do we feel over things we know aren't true?”

“It feels good?” Josh guessed.

“We enjoy having emotions?”

“Some of them,” Josh agreed. “Some people like sad or scary movies too, but that's not really my thing.”

“That's weird,” Tyler said. “Why would you want _more_ sadness?”

Josh shrugged. Tyler understood the gesture.

They managed two more movies- Indiana Jones and then Pirates of the Caribbean- both had Tyler watching the screen intently, begging to know what happened next. He and Tyler got through a bit more of the pizza, but it was late when the last movie ended. Tyler slumped on the couch while Josh put the plates and pizza away, and then he dragged Tyler up to the bathroom. Luckily Josh kept a spare toothbrush around, and and he let Tyler watch while he brushed his own teeth, so that he could do it himself.

 

Then he led Tyler to the bed, already set up with extra blankets and sheets. Tyler pulled Josh down with him, which wasn't exactly unexpected.

“ _Keep me warm_ ,” Tyler whispered, and well, Josh wasn't really one to argue. In fact, if he were to be honest with himself, he couldn't argue. A part of him- or maybe all of him- wanted this, and he wished he knew why.

He switched out the lamp and soon dozed off with Tyler in his arms.

 

Josh woke up with a floating feeling, like his sheets were silk and he was practically swimming in them. There was a brief moment when he simply laid in the bed and enjoyed the feeling of _life_ , before something shifted against his chest.

Oh right, Tyler. Josh opened his eyes. The sun was just hitting the back of the blinds, sending strands of gold across the otherwise dark room. Tyler's head was tucked up under his chin, so Josh couldn't really see him, but he felt Tyler's body practically fused to his. Tyler's arms were around his chest, both over and under. That could've have been good for his circulation. Josh had Tyler's head resting on one arm, while the other curled over his shoulders. Tyler's legs were slotted in with his, and everywhere in between was pressed up again Josh.

Josh realized then that he was a bit hard, pressed into Tyler's stomach; it didn't bother his as much as it should have. That did happen sometimes... there was no special reason, certainly not the fact that he was in bed with a man. Tyler might have been hard too, for all he knew, though he couldn't tell without Tyler moving.

Josh's sexuality was a mess anyway. He'd only ever dated women, assumed he was straight for years, until his band started playing shows at the gay club in downtown Columbus two years ago. Josh hadn't hooked up or anything like that, but he'd noticed the way some of the men looked at each other, and liked it. He'd noticed the way one man's hips were curved, and the way one man's neck stretched when he looked up and it was just... _pleasing._

Josh only ever dated girls he'd been friends with first, and the whole experience made him wonder about men. If he'd liked a man, and was comfortable enough with him, and liked the way his face looked or whatever, would Josh be able to fall in love with him?

He still didn't know. Perhaps it just depended on the person.

 

Tyler moved again, pulling Josh back to the present. He shifted far enough away from Josh to make eye contact.

“I love sleep,” he croaked. His hair was flat on the side he'd been laying, and messy on the opposite. Everything about his expression was relaxed, right down to the part where his eyes were not nearly as open as Tyler probably thought they were.

“Me too,” Josh said. “We should brush our teeth though.”

“Ugh, is that what that smell is?” Tyler wriggled around in protest, and yeah okay, he was a little hard. That did not bother Josh. Nope, not at all.

“I just brushed them!”

“Yeah, 8 hours ago,” Josh said, to which Tyler gasped and looked at the alarm clock over his shoulders.

“That was- that was so much easier than the last times,” Tyler marveled. “I want to do that all the time.”

Josh hoisted himself up, and Tyler automatically followed.

“Well you're in luck,” Josh laughed, leading Tyler to the washroom. He handed Tyler his toothbrush.

“Everyone has to do that every night. Unless they're writing a paper or something.”

Tyler nodded, moving the brush around in his mouth. Josh did the the same, and for a moment both focused on the task of brushing teeth. Josh let Tyler spit first, and rinse his mouth out, then he did the same. When he looked back up from the mirror, Tyler's mood had fallen.

“Josh, are you going to take me to the police today?”

Right. That was... Josh _really_ had to do that. He should have done that all day yesterday. Hell, he should've done it when he'd _found_ Tyler. How much longer could he put it off?

“Maybe tomorrow,” Josh lied. “You know the police are supposed to be the good guys, right?”

“Yes,” Tyler said impatiently. “I know _some_ things. But I don't know what the police would do with me, when I haven't hurt anyone, or stolen anything.”

“They do other things too,” Josh told him. “Maybe someone is looking for you Tyler. They can try to figure out your name, and where you're from-”

“ _Josh_ ,” Tyler said. “You and I both know they won't find anything.”

Josh gulped. Much as they danced around it, much as Tyler had let slip, they'd never fully admitted it to each other.

“Tyler... what are you?”

Tyler shrugged, a defeated expression.

“I'm human now. But whatever I was before...”

“You don't remember?”

Tyler shook his head.

“I wish I did Josh, I really do. I'm sorry to put you through all this.”

“It's okay,” Josh said. Really, it was. At this point Tyler was more of a wonder than an inconvenience.

“I know it's okay,” Tyler said, offering a smile. “I just wish I could give you something back... even just knowledge.” Tyler paused, eyes looking over Josh. “Can I hug you again?”

Josh just nodded. Tyler came in slower this time, stepping forward and curling his arms lightly around Josh's shoulders. It felt immensely more natural than the first hug, and Josh placed his hands on Tyler's back, rubbing affectionately. Josh felt a moment of panic when their hips pressed together, but evidently they'd both managed to 'calm down'  a little once they were out of bed. Josh relaxed into the embrace, and a feeling of peace washed over him, like he was floating again. He wasn't sure why hugging Tyler felt so good now, when they practically been glued together all night, but it was nice nonetheless.

Tyler held him for a few more seconds, before letting go and smiling.

“ _Josh_ ,” he said simply, and somehow that was enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although we're only strangers  
> they don't need to know  
> i gotta come clean, i gotta come clean  
> oooooooh, i got a crush on youuuuuu


	4. Figuratively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is personally offended by cinnamon and Mark is too smart for his own good. And Josh... well Josh is trying, give him some credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me on the fluff, okay. I didn't realize I had a good four chapters written before some solid plot stuff sets in. That said, enjoy the happiness while it lasts *evil writer laugh.*

 

Josh led Tyler out of the bathroom after that, and sat him down at the counter bar. He didn't have much for breakfast, but he didn't want to give Tyler pizza when they'd probably be having it for lunch anyway. He poured Tyler a bowl of Cheerios, while Josh just grabbed a handful out of the box and ate it. Tyler seemed to enjoy the taste of the cereal, and even tipped the bowl of milk up to lips to finish it. Josh munched on his own handful and watched as Tyler suddenly stood up of his own accord and walked over to the window behind the couch. He pulled open the drapes and stared down at the street.

“They're real,” he mumbled, watching the people on the street. “They're far away but they're real.”

Josh felt a pang of guilt. Tyler still didn't know a single person, except for him. But who would understand what Tyler was- or wasn't? Who of his friends would seriously believe Josh's story, and who wouldn't force Josh to take Tyler to the police.

Oh man...

“I want to take you outside,” Josh said, stepping into the living room. “I can't keep you locked up in here.”

“I like it here,” Tyler reassured him. He turned back around to face Josh. “But you're right... I want to see the rest. Just as long as I come back here, with you.”

“Yeah, you will,” Josh promised. Damn it, he'd just turn Tyler in tomorrow. There was still so much he didn't know, after all. He'd rather have the authorities focus on helping Tyler, rather than committing him. “You also can't- you can't talk to people like you talk to me. They might get suspicious.”

“Right,” Tyler said. “And I might scare them by violating their delicate social norms.”

“Right,” Josh said, and laughed. “Man which movie did you learn that from?”

Tyler just shrugged. Josh continued. “Look I know it must seem stupid on the outside, all these dumb rules we have- but people depend on them... Just like the deer, and the coyote- they have to act like the others, or else they won't be accepted.”

“You accepted me.”

“Yeah, well. That's different.”

“How?” Except Josh really didn't know how. Because Tyler had needed his help? Because kindness was apparently universal? Why on earth had he chosen to watch movies and eat pizza with Tyler, when anyone else would have turned him in? Even before Tyler had acknowledged his 'other-worldliness,' Josh had wanted to keep him around. It just wasn't rational.

“I don't know, but you're here now,” Josh sighed

 

They agreed to go for a walk into town, where Tyler would observe the people around him. He felt more comfortable that way anyway, at least for now. Josh gave Tyler a fresh new pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt; both garments were pretty loose but the 'flowy' look suited him. He gave Tyler his warmest hoodie as well, since Ohio was not exactly a summer state this time of year. Josh wore his second warmest.

Tyler hung a bit too close while Josh locked the door behind him, and hesitated a moment before grabbing Josh's sleeve. He held it as they walked down the hallway and descended the stairs. Josh stopped them before the exit door. Apologetically, he took Tyler's hand and placed it back down at his side.

“You gonna be okay?” he checked. “Remember personal space is a thing- out there.”

Tyler nodded.

“Yeah I'll be fine. I'll just do what everyone else is doing.”

“Okay, good. Tell me if you want to come back home.”

“Okay Josh.”

Josh nodded, and opened the door. It as overcast as usual, but still bright compared to the indoors. Josh crossed the parking lot with Tyler close behind, and when they got onto the sidewalk Tyler grabbed the back of Josh's hoodie. He turned and steered Tyler to his left.

“Here, just walk beside me,” he said, and Tyler did as best he could, only touching Josh when people walked by.

The first was young woman, light brown hair straightened and dancing prettily in the wind. Tyler stared at her with wide eyes but said nothing. He turned with her as she passed, but she didn't seem to notice- though if she had she probably would have smiled. Next was a taller man, mid 40's, Josh guessed. Tyler stared up at him, and got a puzzled look in return. Tyler looked away quickly. Tyler paid as much attention to every person they passed, as well as the ones on the other side of the street, until they finally reached the coffee shop. Josh figured this was a good place to start, and was pleased to find a free window seat. He made Tyler wait there, claiming it, while he went to order.

“Oh, hey Josh,” the barista smiled. Josh suddenly felt Tyler's eyes on the back of his head. “Just the usual?”

“The usual and a hot chocolate,” he decided. “With marshmallows.” The lady smiled. Josh didn't know her name, but she served him nearly every morning on his way to work. She was always nice, no matter how early she woke up.

“Oh, you've got a friend today,” she teased, taking his money.

“Yeah, the guy by the window,” he said, tilting his head back. The lady- Josh looked at her name tag finally- _Jenna_ \- raised a hand and waved at Tyler. Josh turned in time to see Tyler curiously wave back. She laughed.

“Must not be a morning person.”

“He's really not,” Josh said airily, taking any cover he could get for Tyler's odd behavior. Jenna raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh no- not like that. He's just a visitor-” Josh might've been proud of the irony, were he not trying to salvage his reputation. “from-uh- Canada! He's just staying at my house- for the week.”

“Right,” Jenna said, unconvinced. “Well I hope he has a nice visit.” She smiled one last time and turned to the next customer.

Josh sighed and went to the bar to pick up his order. One dark roast, one hot chocolate with twice the recommended dose of marshmallows... also a sprinkle of nutmeg, and stick of cinnamon to stir. And a smiley face drawn on the cup. Jenna winked at him from the register.

 

Josh brought the drinks to Tyler's table, and sat down across from him.

“Hot chocolate,” Tyler said, looking down at it. “I heard you order it,” he explained as a second thought. “Who was that girl that-” Tyler moved his hand from side to side, not yet knowing the word.

“That's Jenna,” Josh said. “I see her here a lot. She waved at you- and you waved back, which was the right thing to do.”

“Oh good,” Tyler said. “One social norm down, ten thousand to go.”

Josh snorted.

“So did you see any interesting people walk by?”

“They're all interesting,” Tyler sighed, staring again. “I saw some children.” Tyler paused. “They were really cute. I wanted to hug them or talk to them or something.”

“Yeah, kids have that effect,” Josh said. “They probably would have wanted to talk to you too.”

“But their parents wouldn't have liked that.”

“No,” Josh agreed. “They're protective.”

“Right.”

They sat there for a while, watching people walk by the window. Tyler asked questions as they came to him, and Josh was content to sip his coffee and answer them.

“Why is he wearing that suit?”

“Why didn't that person wait to cross the street?”

And, Josh's personal favourite:

“Why does she think that the dog needs a sweater?”

Tyler worked on his hot chocolate, grasping the concept from Josh that he didn't have to drink it all right away. He did finish eventually though, and then bit into the cinnamon stick curiously.

“No- that's not-” Josh began, but Tyler had already spat it out.

“Ugh,” Tyler said. “Why would you give it me if I can't eat it?!”

Josh couldn't help but laugh.

He really wasn't sure how Tyler could be so funny, despite being someone completely unaccustomed to Western society (or human society, let's face it), but he'd cracked Josh up a few times now, and it was actually kind of nice. Maybe he could make Tyler laugh too.

“We should go,” Josh said, when he calmed down. “We've been here for an hour.”

“Okay,” Tyler said. “Where next?”

“Well, I kind of have to buy food actually,” Josh said. “You can pick some stuff out too, if you want.”

“Right, because I'm clearly an expert on human food now, having just tried to eat _bark_.”

“We'll avoid the bark section,” Josh promised, and Tyler smiled.

“Okay, deal.”

 

The grocery store was just a few more blocks down. Tyler was already adjusting to the volume of people on the street- though he still felt to need to look at every single person they passed. Josh led him into the large doors of the box store and grabbed a cart. Tyler's eyes were wide as the took in the bustle of Super-Mart on a Sunday, people carting their children around, lights flashing, things beeping at checkout, and shelves upon shelves of colourful packages.

“That's a lot,” he said simply, and Josh agreed. He placed Tyler's hand on the handle of the cart, and Tyler let Josh lead him into the produce section. “You said I can pick things?”

Josh nodded.

“Yeah, just not too many. Not made of money, you know.”

“Okay, tell me when it's too much,” Tyler instructed. “And tell me if I pick something I can't eat!”

Tyler ventured away from the cart a few feet at a time, as Josh patrolled the aisles. Tyler picked a few different fruits, each a different colour (apple, peach, pear, cucumber, and a small basket of black cherries). They weren't exactly in season, but Josh didn't mind. Tyler could have those, and he would settle with the standard bag of oranges. Tyler also picked out some cheesy bread, which Josh couldn't argue with, and a pack of everything bagels because they were circles and that was both cool and weird. Josh grabbed the cream cheese to go with them, and practically had to drag Tyler in to the next section.

“I guess eating animals doesn't bother you?” Josh asked cautiously, as Tyler came back with some ground beef. Tyler shrugged.

“Everything eats everything.”

Josh decidedly ignored such a morbid statement. Instead he thought that maybe he could grab an El Paso kit and make Tyler tacos one night. Man, Tyler would _love_ tacos.

 

He'd just grabbed the shredded cheese when he spotted someone near the butter.

Josh plucked Tyler from where he was squinting at the yogurt tubes and pulled him over.

“That's my friend Mark,” Josh said, quietly. “He's going to come over and talk once he sees me.”

“He sees you,” Tyler said, and gulped. Josh turned back around in time to see Mark rolling his cart over.

“Hey dude,” Mark smiled, patting Josh on the shoulder. “Man it's packed in here today. Who's this?”

“Oh, this is Ty-” Josh stopped short, and looked at Tyler. The poor man's eyes were wide with fear, and Josh mentally kicked himself for not remembering the name thing until now. “This is my friend,” he finished lamely. “Um I'll text you about it later.”

Mark scrunched his face a little in confusion, and looked from Josh to Tyler.

“Right, okay man.” Mark paused. “Are you two like... you know?”

“No!” Josh said, because really, twice in one day was too much.

“Okay good, because I _know_ you'd have told me about him already,” Mark said, and nudged him suggestively. Josh tried and failed to swallow the fact that Mark had been his friend for a few years now, even lived across the street, and didn't seem the least bit phased at the possibility of Josh being with a guy. Neither of them had ever even _discussed_ it before. Mark took a step back, and eyed Tyler again.

“Hi there,” he tried.

“Hello,” Tyler said, and waved. Mark smiled and waved back, amused.

“Okay, well, I'll talk to you later then,” Mark said, and pushed his cart passed them. “Awkward...”

 

Josh sighed, and turned to Tyler once he was gone.

“Sorry I almost said your name,” Josh said.

“It's okay... but you- you all use names. I should try to...”

“You don't have to,” Josh assured. “I can see how uncomfortable that makes you. We can come up with a fake name or something.”

“Don't you people have ranks? Or titles?”

Ranks, huh? Interesting. Josh wondered what Tyler's rank was. Or if he remembered.

“Well some do,” Josh said. “I guess technically I'm a Mr.- and you are too... but that's kind of weird...” Josh checked his surroundings for a moment. No one was listening. “And you still need a last name.”

“A what?”

“A family name. Mine's Dun. I'm Josh Dun, and my family all have that last name. Just different first names.”

“Your first name is Josh, your last name is Dun,” Tyler repeated.

“Yep.”

“But I don't have a family to give me a name... could I be Dun too? Tyler Dun?”

“Uh- no- you'd have to be my brother,” Josh said awkwardly. _Or my husband_. “Why don't you choose a last name? And a title, if you want.”

“I don't know human ranks,” Tyler said. “And I don't remember mine.” Well, that answered that.

“Okay, well we can pick one when we get home.”

Tyler agreed, and let Josh finish his shopping in silence. He was quiet when they went through the checkout, just observing, and he obediently took the bags Josh handed to him. They trekked back to Josh's apartment.

 

“Joseph,” Tyler said finally, when they stepped inside. He started to hand Josh groceries. “It's where you found me. It's where I came from.”

“Alright,” Josh said, putting the food in the fridge. “Tyler Joseph.”

“I need a rank though,” Tyler mused, handing Josh another can of soup. “What are some things you can call people- that aren't weird?”

Josh though for a moment. If someone were speaking to Josh in normal conversation...

“I guess only military stuff would really work.”

“Such as?”

“Uh- Lieutenant... Captain, Major, Corporal... Private.” Josh wracked his brain. “Uh- Constable... Agent.”

“Agent!” Tyler said. “It sounds right.”

 _Yeah, it's the closest sounding thing to 'alien'_ Josh thought. Agents were probably also the type of people who'd come looking for Tyler, if they knew he were there.

“Okay, Agent Joseph... but people can just call you Joseph if you really like them. And Tyler if you really, really like them.”

“No,” Tyler said, fixing Josh with a strange, commanding look. “ _Only you can call me Tyler._ ”

A shudder ran through Josh's body, igniting a blush that spread over him like he'd stepped under a heater.

“Oh- okay. Thank you, Tyler.”

Was it bad that he'd smiled at that, happy to have some sort of exclusive connection Tyler- if only a spoken one? Josh was special to Tyler, to _whatever_ Tyler was. He couldn't tell which of them had more claim over the other. Tyler was staying in his house, yes, or else sticking to Josh's side when they had finally gone out; but he was magnetic, and Josh couldn't _not_ help him if he tried.

 _Keep me warm_ , was all Tyler had needed to say, and then Josh had turned to putty in his arms, all reservations of personal space and sexuality forgotten.

He was never going to report Tyler to the police, was he?

Josh realized then, far too late, that the answer was no, and that he might as well stop worrying about it. The world hadn't stopped turning because of Josh's continued failure to be a good citizen. Tyler didn't want to go, and had told him enough times. And Josh... Josh didn't want him to go either. He'd met Tyler _yesterday_ \- though it felt like longer- and he was well and truly smitten.

No, smitten wan't the right word-

 _Screwed_. Josh was totally  _screwed_.

 

He let Tyler flip through the channels while they ate left over pizza. Tyler didn't have too many questions about what he saw, but he did want to know what a few of the shows were called. He finally settled on a Sponge-bob rerun, because it reminded him of Finding Nemo, and bumped his knee against Josh's while he watched it.

Josh decided to look at this phone for the first time in forever. Mark had already texted him of course, as well as his mom and a few other people. He answered them one by one, leaving Mark's for last.

 

_What the heck was taht???_

_i mean it's cool if ur into him man, I can totally tell_

_but why didn't you tell me?_

_You know I'm still ur friend man._

 

 _Sorry,_ Josh answered back.

 _And we're not together, he's just visiting from Canada_. Josh figured he might as well keep the lie consistent. He knew Mark frequented the same cafe; he was probably on a first name basis with Jenna.

_He's... shy._

 

Mark started typing.

_Is he like a friend or something? Staying with you?_

 

_Yes and yes. You can call him Joseph next time you see him._

_Or agent... he works for the government_

_The Canadian government I mean_

 

_Oh. Wow, didn't strike me as the type. Is he here on business?_

 

_Yes, business. For the next week._

 

_Oh okay cool man..._

_So are you into him?_

 

Josh glared at the phone. He checked on Tyler. Oblivious.

_Why is it so easy for you to assume I'm suddenly into dudes, like at all?_

 

Mark took a few minutes to write the next one.

_idk man, it just made sense when I saw you guys, and it was like totally cool with me. Actually I was kind of happy, cuz like objectively he's a pretty good lookin dude, so good for you_

 

 _ugh_ was all Josh could say.

_You know I took him to the coffee shop today and the girl thought the same thing. Are you sure it's not him that looks like he's into guys_

 

_Josh, not everyone who likes guys looks like it._

 

 _Right- I know..._ Josh sighed. This is not how he'd wanted this conversation to go.

 

 _Sorry if it scares you, man_ Mark was saying. _I didn't realize you cared that much about that stuff. I've seen guys hit on you a few times and you were fine_

 

_ugh, no it's not that okay, it's that I can't be into him_

_I mean if I were._

_Figuratively._

 

_... go on Josh_

 

Josh sighed. He would have to lie of course, but he still kind of wanted Mark's advice on this.

 

_I haven't known him for very long, like at all, and I don't even know anything about him_

_And he's so... naive. I don't want to- like I can't take advantage of that_

_I'm the only person he knows here- he trusts me_

 

Mark took his time reading that over.

_Do you think he likes you?_

 

Josh's mind darted back to Tyler pulling him into bed. _Keep me warm._ Ugh, he was so, _so_ screwed.

_I don't know, but it's like he has this... hold on me. Like he's shy but he could make me do anything he wanted..._

_probably the federal agent thing,_ Josh finished lamely.

 

_Okay... well, give him time. Maybe he'll come to you._

 

 _Maybe,_ Josh half agreed.

_But what do I do while I wait?_

 

 _More of the same,_ Mark replied quickly.

_Make sure he has a nice time in sunny Columbus_

 

_Ha. Right._

Josh had already planned to do that to an extent. He hadn't really talked about it with Tyler, but he supposed the unspoken goal was to help Tyler adjust to human society. Tyler certainly seemed on board with that. But what about the long term? Would Tyler eventually get a job? His own place? Or would some government office haul him away for testing?

Josh shuddered at the thought, catching Tyler's attention.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing...” Josh sighed. “No, not nothing. Have you thought about whether or not people might be looking for you?”

Tyler shrugged.

“I doubt it. I woke up in the forest. I don't think anyone even noticed, unless they saw the crater.”

“ _Crater_?”

“It wasn't big,” Tyler said, failing at reassuring Josh. “It just knocked down a few trees. It was more of a dent... in the planet.”

“Is- is that where you woke up?”

“Yep.”

“So you crashed here!”

“That was my assumption when I woke up in big hole, yes.”

“What about your ship?”

Tyler looked confused.

“Ship? Like a boat?”

“No I mean- you came here in something, right? Was there a wreckage? Debris?”

“No... just me.”

“That can't be,” Josh said. “You would have died.”

“A human would have died,” Tyler reminded him.

“So what were you before?” Josh whined. It was more rhetorical than anything. He knew Tyler still didn't remember.

“I can take you there if you want,” Tyler offered suddenly. “We can pretend we're jogging, like you were. You can see it for yourself.”

“Maybe,” Josh said. “In the morning. Like joggers.”

“Okay,” Tyler agreed. “Maybe I'll remember something else if I see it again.”

 

The finished out the night watching TV, and it wasn't until Josh looked at his phone again that he realized the date.

“What?” Tyler asked, while Josh smacked his own forehead.

“Tomorrow's Monday. I have to work at 7.”

“Oh,” Tyler said. “We can see the crater another day.”

“Yeah, that's fine... but it's just that I'm going to have to leave you here.”

“Oh- well I can just watch TV.”

“For 8 hours?”

Tyler shrugged.

“Not much choice, right?”

“Guess not,” Josh sighed. He needed to pay rent, after all.

He and Tyler got ready for bed after that. Josh came out of his shower and was pleasantly surprised to see that Tyler had gotten him out some night clothes and put them on the bed for him. Josh changed into the shirt and loose boxers while Tyler took his turn in the washroom. Josh had dug out a bottle of vanilla bubble bath (he'd mistaken it for shampoo in the store once, and never bothered to return it) and instructed Tyler to only use a cap full. Baths weren't Josh's thing, but by the way Tyler seemed to adore talking them, he resolved to get some more scents the next time he was at the store.

 

Josh enjoyed an good hour to himself, first on his laptop, then his phone, then getting back into the book he'd been reading. He was just dozing off when Tyler slid into bed beside him, skin hot and clean. “You still need me to keep you warm?” Josh joked, but he still put the book down and switched off the light.

“Yes,” Tyler said impatiently. “Why do you ask?” Josh wondered if the phrase was some version of a 'good night' in Tyler's language. It occurred to Josh then that even in the forest, Tyler had never slept alone. Not once.

Josh rolled over to face him.

“Just wondering,” Josh said, and lifted an arm for Tyler to crawl under. Tyler dropped his pout and snuggled up in an instant, and there was no more discussion of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for Tyler being a little weirdo- I promise everything has a purpose. 
> 
> P.S. I love you all <3


	5. Fire in the Disco, Fire the Taco Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. People grow. Josh is both scared and horny. Tyler gets salsa on his face and threatens people.

_Dirt between his fingernails, clotting, blood, but no wound._

_Cold._

_Cold everywhere. No light, only cold, and dirt, and pain-_

_Eyes existed, and opened_

_Blinding, too bright_

_Too open_

_Exposed_

_He needed shade, to get in between the trees, into the calm green and out of the harsh white._

_Josh(?) bid his new limbs to crawl._

 

The alarm clock as as obnoxious as ever, and Josh struggled around Tyler to dismiss it. Tyler groaned as he woke, and looked up at him in a daze.

“I have to go to work,” Josh told him. He blinked away the fading memories of his dream.

“But,” Tyler slurred, eyes jamming shut. “Still dark out...”

“Yeah, well...” Josh didn't really have a good answer, and wasn't going to defend the bullshit that was getting up any time before 6:30 on a Monday. He gave Tyler a quick hug before rolling out of bed.

 

He got to work exactly on time- and immediately began to miss Tyler. The rational part of Josh knew that the space was probably going to do them both some good- but every aspect of his job stirred thoughts of him. What would Tyler think about the instruments around him? Did he know what any of them were? Could he play any of them? What would Tyler think of his co-workers? His customers?

It got better as the day went on which was just as well because there was actually a lot of work to do. He had a few deliveries scheduled and one new order of guitar parts that needed to be entered into the inventory system. Josh shut himself in his office and worked until 4. The one benefit of the early shift was finishing with some daylight left, and Josh hurried out to his car, barely remembering to wave Michael and Ben goodbye.

 

Tyler was sitting at the breakfast counter when Josh got home, curiously flipping through Josh's book. Josh mentally noted that Tyler could, in fact, read. He supposed there was no reason to be surprised at that, since Tyler had also had perfect English (and probably a better vocabulary than Josh).

He had a plate in front of him, with nothing but a chopped up cucumber.

“Oh man- I didn't make you any food,” Josh gasped, and smacked his own forehead. “I'm so sorry Tyler.”

Tyler shrugged and got up from his chair. He walked over to Josh and hugged him, sweet and simple, and then went back to his place. He ate a piece of cucumber contentedly.

“It's okay, I had pizza- and this.”

“Good,” Josh said, relieved. He kicked off his shoes and locked the door behind him. “I should at least teach you to make yourself some things.”

He was hesitant to let Tyler use the stove, but he figured it would be alright if he didn't touch it when Josh wasn't at home. In truth Josh knew Tyler was competent enough and he was being a bit paranoid... but he couldn't risk it.

He defrosted a few chicken breasts and fried them up with a few spices. He put a few pieces in between bread, lettuce, mayo, and some of Tyler's cucumber slices. He slid the plate back towards Tyler, before making one for himself.

“What this called?”

“A sandwich,” Josh told him. “You can put different things between the bread, like ham and cheese, or peanut butter and jelly...”

“Oh yes, of course,” Tyler deadpanned.

“Right,” Josh laughed. Tyler had no idea what any of those were. “We'll go over that later.” He put the left over chicken in a container and stuckit in the fridge. “At least you know you have all the stuff to make this one.”

Tyler bit into it and closed his eyes. He chewed happily, and only after he swallowed did he look at Josh.

“How do you make everything taste so good?”

Josh shrugged. He really wasn't that great a cook, he just didn't like things tasting bland. Josh could do simple things- boil an egg, use a frying pan, throw a roast and some veggies in the oven- below average really. He knew how to cook with some spices, and how to follow recipe instructions.

“It's nothing, trust me,” Josh said. “I'll teach you more another night, if you like.”

It was out before he realized the implication, and sighed.

“Tomorrow?” Tyler asked, cautiously.

“Yeah,” Josh said.

“What about the night after that?”

“I was going to make tacos, actually.” Josh said, defeated by his own slip of the tongue. “You'll love them.”

“I'm sure I will,” Tyler said, with a bit too much certainty. He went back to his sandwich.

 

They huddled underneath the fleece after that, watching whichever shows caught Tyler's eye.

Josh glanced at Tyler often. His reactions to what he was watching were more entertaining, and well worth letting Tyler choose the shows.

They fell into the same routine as the previous night, only Josh convinced Tyler to take a shower rather than a bath. Then Tyler curled up in bed with Josh whispered what he always did: “ _Keep me warm._ ”

 

The next two days followed the pattern. Josh's alarm pulled him out of whatever strange dream he was having, then Josh peeled himself away from Tyler, worked 8 hours, and came home. Josh educated Tyler on the science of sandwiches, as promised, and on the second night he made tacos. Tyler was in rapture at the taste, chattering about the mix of flavours, and the way the sour cream balanced the spices, and how convenient it was to be able to wrap it all up and eat it with his hands.

The sight was too endearing: Tyler was two tacos full but unable to stop himself from layering up another. Meat, cheese, sour cream, salsa, lettuce- he packed it onto the pita and rolled it up, deep in concentration. He tucked the bottom under and took the biggest bite he could muster, and suddenly Josh's smile faded.

Tyler moaned at the taste, warping Josh's thoughts from fondness to something less innocent. A drop of grease, mingled with sour cream, dribbled down Tyler's chin, and Josh sucked in a breath. He wanted to lick it off.

 

He grabbed a paper towel instead, and wiped Tyler's chin himself, before his mind wandered any further.

Tyler managed to swallow his mouthful before he giggled, and threw the paper towel playfully at Josh.

“You don't have to wipe my face,” he teased. “I'm not an infant.”

“You're messy is what you are,” Josh retorted, and threw the crumpled paper towel back. It hit Tyler in the forehead, and Josh laughed a bit too loudly.

Tyler put his taco down then, and waved a greasy hand in Josh's face.

Josh knocked it away and grabbed a finger full of salsa from the container. Before Tyler could register, Josh had smeared it on his cheek

“You dirty human!” Tyler gasped, and this time he managed to wipe his hand on Josh's bare forearm.

“Ew, gross!”

With Josh still off guard, Tyler took a dab of salsa and put it squarely on Josh's nose. Josh couldn't help the burst of laughter that came from him, and soon they were both giggling too hard to continue the fight.

 

They washed up after that, and changed into their pajamas. Josh decided a change of space might have done them good, so they hung out in in the bedroom, sitting cross legged. Josh had realized that aside from what he'd heard in films, Tyler likely wasn't familiar with music. That _had_ to change.

It wasn't much different than their TV sessions. He let Tyler have the iPod and pick the songs either by the name, or by the pictures of the artists. They sat and listened to whatever Tyler picked.

If Tyler watching TV was entertaining, then Tyler listening to music was... beautiful. Tyler's eyes slid closed frequently, usually for slow, sweeping songs. He swayed to Piano Man, and sighed against the voice of Adele and Elvis alike. He smiled at the happier songs, bobbing his head lightly to Daft Punk, and when he switched it to Jason Mraz, Tyler threw his head back and laughed with happiness.

“Those sounds,” he sighed. He flopped back onto the bed. “It's all so _nice_.” Tyler and Josh crawled under the covers, though Tyler was reluctant to stop the music. “What's DC Talk?”

“Oh they're a rap group,” Josh said. Truthfully Mark had given him that, and he'd found it kind of... well... cheesy. Tyler put it on, and when the first verse began, his eyes widened.

“Not your thing?” Josh asked.

“No, no,” Tyler said. “It's really cool! How they get all those words in...” He flicked through the artist list. “Who's this?” Josh shuffled closer.

“My Chemical Romance. They're uh... intense. In a good way.” Josh couldn't help himself- he picked the Black Parade. “You have to do the whole album, not just one song,” he explained.

Tyler nodded. Resigning himself to listen, he laid back as the first piano notes sounded out, followed by Gerard's voice- soft at first. Josh turned out the light but kept the music on, and settled on his side. There was still enough light coming in from the window that Josh could see Tyler, watch his face as the song progressed, and when it was over Tyler rolled over and grabbed his arm.

“It makes me feel _so much_ ,” he said. “It's like- like the way food tastes, ” he babbled. “It's just sounds and voices, but it feels like so much more than that.”

“Some people make their lives about music,” Josh said. He paused the iPod so they could talk.

“I can see why,” Tyler breathed. “I would too, if I could.” He slumped back on his back, and Josh pretended not to be disappointed at the distance it put between them. “But I can't make my life about anything until I understand what life _is_.”

Josh wasn't sure what to say to that, so he put the music back on. Ironically, it was an album about being dead, but the words seemed to calm Tyler.

They got through most of the album before he began to doze off. Josh lowered the volume to keep the mood, and Tyler tiredly rolled over. Where on other night's he had carefully placed himself in Josh's arms, this time Tyler just sort of threw himself at Josh and let himself be re-positioned. Josh laid on his back and pulled Tyler to rest a head on his shoulder, and Tyler sighed into it, satisfied.

“ _Keepm'warm_ ,” he slurred, and dropped like a stone.

 

The next day at work was dull. Walk-ins were scarce on account of the rain and Josh only had lessons scheduled until noon. After that he helped Michael organize the back storage room, more out of boredom and a need for company than Michael actually needing his help.

“Mark tells me you have a friend staying over,” Michael said after their usual small talk died down. Josh sighed. Couldn't keep a damn secret in this town.

“Yeah, he's from Canada.”

“Cool. How long's he staying?”

“A week.” At least, that was what Josh had been telling people. Truthfully he didn't know, and Josh hadn't even considered what he would tell people when the week was over.

“Ah, so leaving this weekend?”

“That's the plan,” Josh lied. There was no plan. He had no idea how long Tyler would stay. “He's got to be sick of me by now,” he mused out loud.

Michael muttered something the sounded suspiciously like 'not what Mark said.'

“What was that?”

“I said uh- I doubt it. You're a pretty chill guy, Josh.”

“Maybe,” Josh said.

“Well anyway,” Michael pressed on. “I was going to say I was having a barbecue next Saturday, if you wanted to bring him- but he'll be gone by then, right?”

“If he knows what's good for him,” Josh joked. But just as every joke had it's truth, so did Josh feel a pang of guilt. Tyler was a person, not some stray animal he'd taken in. Eventually Tyler would tire of him, right? Living with people was hard enough as it was.

 

“It's been a week,” Josh sighed that night, deciding to bring the subject up. “I can't just keep you here. You know you can leave any time you wanted to, right?”

Tyler shook his head. They'd just finished the left over tacos, and were now on the couch, CSI playing on low volume. Tyler put his plate down and turned fully to Josh. They'd been closer tonight, but not by much. Tyler liked the contact anyway, but rather than knees bumping against each other, he'd put himself thigh to thigh with Josh, leaning on him just slightly. It wasn't anything major, considering the positions they slept in, but then Tyler looked at him, face just an inch closer than it normally was. Josh noticed the subtle shift too late, and realized that perhaps it hadn't been the best time to bring up when Tyler would be leaving.

But hell, it was done now.

“Where would I go?” Tyler asked. “I don't even have an identity.”

“I don't know,” Josh answered. Regret mingled with his fondness for Tyler. He hadn't meant to turn the conversation so solemn, when Tyler was just warming up to him. And he certainly didn't mean for any of this to seem like Josh was forcing him out. He just wanted to help Tyler get on his feet. “There are like homeless shelters... you could go to the police yourself and explain- I'd help you- they'd give you a place to stay-”

Josh stilled when a hand was placed on his cheek, gently cupping. A shiver ran through him, and Tyler turned his head, forcing Josh to look at him. Perhaps Tyler understood what he meant, that Josh just wanted him to be happy. That Tyler wasn't his pet to keep locked inside.

 

By the look on his face, Tyler understood that and then some.

“Do _you_ want me to leave, Josh?”

“No,” Josh breathed. _Never_. Tyler nodded. “But if you wanted to...”

“I don't,” Tyler said. “As selfish as it is. I'd much prefer to stay here with you, and let you call me Tyler.”

“Oh,” Josh said stupidly. The volume of his voice had inexplicably dropped, nearly a whisper.

“For as long as you'll have me, of course,” Tyler added, just as softly.

“Right.”

God, Tyler was so beautiful like this, eyes searching over Josh's face, so close, so deep. Josh couldn't talk, couldn't think, and he really should have been scared, or nervous, or uncomfortable- but he just _wasn't_.

 

After a few moments of stillness, Tyler pulled himself away. He sat back in his seat and let Josh thaw.

“Sorry,” Tyler was saying. “I know, personal space...”

“It's okay,” Josh blurted. “I know there's a lot of stuff to remember. It's okay if you... get too close and stuff. With me.”

“Just you?” Tyler tested. Josh gulped. What had remained unspoken until then was suddenly under a spotlight, and Josh couldn't bring himself to back away.

“Yeah, just me.”

“Okay.”

Now would have been the perfect time for something- _anything_ \- to happen between them- but Tyler just got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. He looked at the various fruits he'd picked out and grabbed the apple.

“Wash it first,” Josh said absently. Tyler dutifully ran the apple under the tap, and then took a bite. He leaned back against the sink, watching Josh watch him, and hummed softly as the sweetness touched his tongue.

“I've heard of fruit before,” Tyler mused, and bit his lip in between mouthfuls. “Especially this one.”

He took another bite and hummed louder this time. He tilted his head back just slightly when he swallowed, letting Josh watch the way his Adam's apple moved- suddenly the connection clicked. Adam and Eve in the garden, tempted to eat an apple. Eve taking a bite of the _forbidden fruit_...

Josh gulped. The way that Tyler was commanding Josh's attention, the way he was humming around the apple- Josh felt arousal course through him, up his thighs and through his belly. Tyler was absolutely seducing him- or at least teasing, expertly referencing something he shouldn't have any knowledge of, and suddenly _Josh_ felt like the helpless amnesiac, thrown uncertainly into _Tyler's_ world. Where Tyler went he'd have to follow. Whatever Tyler wanted- _whatever_ \- Josh would give him.

 

Josh wanted to say something, wanted to do anything that slowed his heart rate, but then his phone rang. Josh resisted the urge to throw it across the room.

“Hello?”

Tyler sighed from the kitchen, and slumped against the counter.

“Hey Josh, it's Michael.”

“Oh,” Josh said. Michael calling him wasn't unusual, but the store had been closed for a few hours by now, and Michael would be at home. “Hey man, what's up?”

“Got some bad news for you... just don't freak out.”

“Oh... okay?”

“There's been a fire at the store. The whole side wall is gone.”

Josh nearly dropped the phone.

“WHAT?”

“Relax, everyone's fine, and most of the stuff survived. But yeah, we're gonna be closed for a while.”

Tyler stood up straight, watching him. Josh registered him for a moment, but his mind spun on the thought of the store on fire. Were the walls black? Had any of the vinyl's melted? What about the drum kits? He was unreasonably emotional.

“C-can I help? Like clean it up and stuff?”

“You can help with repairs, sure,” Michael allowed. “Whenever we get to that point. Gotta go through insurance and all that stuff first.”

“Oh geez. Man, tell Ben I'm sorry.”

“Yeah for sure man. I'll tell Ben thanks for you too, since he's still paying you for the time.”

“Oh my god- he doesn't have to do that!”

“Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do, fight him?”

Josh snorted at that. Ben had to be 6'3, and at least 250 pounds.

“Look,” Michael continued. “Maybe Ben will need help going through the inventory later or something. I'll let you know what comes up.”

“Okay, thanks man. Wow.”

“Yeah,” Michael said. “Seriously.”

He hung up after that, leaving Josh alone with Tyler again.

“What was that?” Tyler asked.

“My- my work had a fire. I can't go in tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Tyler said, tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of juice from the apple. “Guess you'll have to put up with me a little longer.”

Tyler chewed in his morsel innocently, making Josh squirm.

“Can you...” Josh started. “You don't have any powers, do you?”

“You mean did I burn down your place of employment in order to spend time with you?” Tyler asked, unfazed. Josh recoiled with guilt. “No. I don't even know where you work. That's creepy.”

Christ Tyler learned fast. A week with Josh and he was already walking and talking circles around him.

“Sorry,” Josh said. “It's just a crazy coincidence... you know- I find you and then...”

“It is,” Tyler agreed, and he tossed the apple core into the trash. Josh could barely tell from far away, but there was something darker in Tyler's eyes now. They were blown black, that was for sure, but not from arousal like before. “It makes me think that someone might be after you,” Tyler continued. “And I don't like that.”

Tyler walked over to Josh's door and checked the lock, moving with an eerie sort of grace.

“I don't like the thought of anyone hurting you, Josh. I think that whoever did this had better stay low.”

“What would you even do?” Josh asked. He knew he should have been freaked out by Tyler's sudden shift, but if anything he... enjoyed it? No, that wasn't right.

“I don't know,” Tyler answered. “But I know I'd do _something_.”

“So- you do have powers!”

“Yes... but I don't know what they are. I know what I _want_ them to be.”

“Maybe... maybe we should look at the record store tomorrow too,” Josh suggested. They'd already planned to visit the crater in the morning, as Josh _would_ have had work at 9 instead of the usual 7. “Since I have the day off now...”

“I'd like that, Josh,” Tyler said, and deflated with the last word. He went back to the couch and curled into Josh's side, as if nothing had happened. “I won't let anyone hurt you.”

Josh believed him.

 

Tyler was starting to doze off against him an hour or so later, so Josh got him up, gently steering him to the bedroom. With a pang of nervousness, Josh wondered if Tyler would try to tease him again, like he had in the kitchen. They were going to bed after all. Josh's fears (?) were never realized though, and Tyler just laid down as usual, drawing close to Josh and pulling them together.

“Keep me warm,” Tyler whispered, and as much as Josh wanted to kiss him, he just said, “I will Tyler.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think by now it's pretty obvious what Tyler is but shh that will come in time.
> 
> It's been a crazy week, so I apologize for the lateness of this. Midterms are painful.


	6. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh pretend to go for a jog, then pretend not know anything about the fire, and then finally stop pretending.
> 
> aka 
> 
> Sh*t just got real.

 

_Josh was in the sky, but not the sky he knew. No sun, no clouds, no earth below; just a world above, somewhere time couldn't touch. There was only darkness around him, but in the distance- no way to tell how far- were lights- red and gold and white and green- prisms casting life out into a lifeless void. They flickered and danced, and Josh willed himself to move closer. He was beside them in an instant, though they did not notice._

_'First never understood,' came a sound that wasn't a voice- just a thought maybe, a concept. 'Better down there than up here.'_

_The gold light grew red, and big, and the others followed._

_'It's you that doesn't understand!' one of them erupted. 'First can see good.'_

_A scoff._

_'Those things don't know good. Good is relative. There is only life and death.'_

_'And this,' the formerly green light said._

_'Yes,' gold agreed. 'And this.'_

 

The alarm clock pierced the haze of his dream and Josh felt the odd sensation of being snapped back into place. His body twitched, waking Tyler, who'd been curled up against his chest. Josh fumbled to untangle himself and eventually managed to hit the off button.

“Why?” Tyler whined, pulling Josh back down with unexpected strength.

“Because we're going to see the crater today, remember?”

Tyler buried his face in Josh's chest for a moment, groaning into the thin fabric, before letting Josh go.

“Fine,” he pouted, and rolled out onto his feet. Josh followed. He threw a set of leggings and a tank top onto the bed, proper jogging attire. Tyler had no problem changing in front of him it seemed, however Josh retreated to the bathroom himself for a moment of privacy. He filled a bag with fresh clothes just in case, along with some protein bars, and some bottled water.

 

They pulled into the lot at Saint Joseph ten minutes later, and Josh felt an odd sense of nostalgia. It didn't seem right think that he'd only found Tyler here six days ago (and not six weeks), but that was the truth. The last time he'd started down this path, he'd been- well- a different person. The Josh of Saturday morning only wanted to believe in something other than himself. The Josh of Friday morning was quickly and pathetically falling for it.

They walked down the trail for a few minutes, passing the spot where Tyler had stumbled out of the woods.

“It's further up,” Tyler said, and took the lead. Another five minutes in, and Tyler left the trail. He wove over and under branches with a natural agility, while Josh struggled his way through, crunching twigs under his feet. Tyler stopped to wait every so often, letting Josh catch his bearings. He stopped them both only once, to listen to the chirping around them. Josh didn't dare speak, and break whatever earthly mood had settled over them. Tyler led him through the brush, getting thicker and thicker with leaves and branches- until it all stopped.

When Tyler had claimed to have 'knocked over a few trees,' he should have said 'about 30.' The ground sloped at the edge of the hole, a shallow brown crater covered in dirt and broken roots. Tyler went to step into it, when Josh put out a hand to stop him. He didn't want Tyler leaving any footprints in it, just in case. They crept around the outside instead, taking care to step on leaves and grass rather than dirt. Tyler had been telling the truth about the lack of debris- there was nothing in the area, nothing but a Tyler-sized hole at the bottom that was starting to pool with water. On the far side was a trail of hand and footprints, nearly ruined by the rain. They only lead one way: out.

 

“It's... real,” was all Josh could say. “I mean I knew it was, but now it's really...”

“My first moments on earth,” Tyler commented, staring down into it.

“Do you remember anything else now?” Josh asked, and Tyler shook his head.

“I fell... but that much is obvious, isn't it.”

“But you remember falling?”

“I remember... hitting the ground,” Tyler said. “What was I before that?”

“Invincible, by the looks of it,” Josh said. Tyler nodded thoughtfully.

They hung around for a few more minutes, Josh snapping a few pictures with his phone, before Tyler led him back towards the road.

Tyler was quiet on the way back, and Josh allowed him time to think. If anything were going to come back to Tyler, any memories, now would be the time. Josh tried not to be disappointed at Tyler's silence.

 

They stopped at Josh's house only to change out their sweaty, forest-torn clothes, and into nicer ones. Josh threw a load of laundry on, and they were at the music store within the hour.

Tyler seemed to be mostly over his hesitation with people now, and took the lead as they walked toward the shop. Michael hadn't been exaggerating- the rightmost wall, the one facing the parking lot, was practically gone. Sheets of plywood and plastic took its place for now. The fire crew had all but left, but the police officers were still there. Josh knew one of them quite well, as she'd done talks and demonstrations at his old high school for years.

“Enjoying the day off?” Constable Riley asked, coming to stand beside them. Josh heard what she was really asking: _what do you know?_

“I couldn't believe it when I got the call,” Josh told her honestly. “I was at home... I offered to help but..." He tortured himself with another glance at the torched wall. Surely it had hit the receiving area, maybe even his desk. "At least the valuable stuff was on the other side.”

“Well the fire would have spread that far if it weren't down the street from the fire station,” Riley said. She turned fully to Josh, looking him over, and then glancing for a moment to Tyler.

“Josh, I need to ask you something- you may want your friend to leave.”

“I'll stay,” Tyler said, and moved closer to Josh. Riley hesitated.

“He's fine,” Josh said. “What is it?”

“Do you know of anyone who would have any reason to do this? Anyone who would want to send you a message?”

“No,” Josh lied, and Tyler kept quiet. “Why?”

Riley sighed, her eyes sunken , hair getting grayer by the day.

“Because there was a message.” Riley took his arm and tugged. Tyler practically seethed beside Josh, but said nothing. Josh took Tyler's free hand with his and held it, which seemed to fend off a bit of the hostility. Riley took two of them past the yellow tape, into the building, into the charred room that was once Josh's office. On the least damaged wall, in spray paint that matched the faded red of his hair, was a line of ink:

 

'GOD WILL NOT FORGIVE YOUR SINS JOSHUA. GIVE IT TO US OR WE WILL TAKE IT.'

 

Tyler growled audibly now, and Riley looked between them.

“We're going to investigate this as a hate crime,” she said. “You were specifically targeted Josh, and I can't help but assume it's got something to do with that.” She pointed to Josh and Tyler's hands, where they were joined, and Josh let go hastily.

“No- it's not that,” Josh said. Riley raised an eyebrow. “He's just staying with me- we aren't together!”

“Well someone seems to think you are,” Riley said. “And that's enough for them to act. Unless you can think of any other 'sins'? Because I know you Josh, and I sure can't.”

“There's nothing else,” Josh sighed. “No drugs, no fraud, no parking tickets... okay two parking tickets-”

“Just two?” Riley marveled. “But really Josh, nothing else? Anything that might have interfered with any organized crimes? Gang activity? They seem to think you have something of value.” _Yeah, Tyler_.

“Nothing,” Josh said. “My drums maybe... most expensive things in my house.”

Riley nodded.

“That's what I thought. It could be a red herring- they might be using your name to get to someone close to you- or there may be something you did or took unknowingly. Either way, we're going to watch your apartment tonight. If anything happens you call me.”

“Okay,” Josh said. He took the card Riley offered to him, and put it in his pocket.

“I have a question,” Tyler said suddenly, looking at Riley.

“Sure buddy, what is it?”

“If they do get into Josh's apartment, how badly can I hurt them?”

Josh flinched, expecting a lecture for such talk of violence, but Riley just chuckled.

“Minimal force necessary,” she recited. “Stop when they can't get up on their own. Or when they run away.”

“Thank you,” Tyler nodded politely. “I will do that.”

Tyler's hand grabbed Josh's again, and Riley followed as Tyler led them out of the building.

“I need to go to Super-Mart,” Tyler told Josh and Riley just laughed. Josh looked at her in question.

“Yeah, go, we're not holding you. Just be careful.” Josh nodded, and got back into the car with Tyler.

 

“I'm going to kill them all,” Tyler said. “They're going to hurt you because of me. They name you, they threaten you, and they burn that place just to scare you. I'll burn them back. I'll-”

“Tyler,” Josh breathed. Tyler stopped and looked at him. “Who are they?”

“I don't know- but there were talking about me, weren't they? They must know what I used to be...” Tyler shook his head. “You were right Josh, someone is looking for me- we need to go to Super-Mart.”

“Oh- you were serious about that?”

“Yes, I need you to buy me some things.”

 

Josh expected to be talking Tyler out of buying knives or something, but twenty minutes later he was checking Tyler out with a random assortment of items: dried herbs, salt, a pack of felt tips, a leg of lamb, a ball of twine, and a roll of burlap. Tyler hurried them back to the car. There was a cruiser back at the house, as promised, and Tyler waved at them before dragging Josh into his apartment and getting to work. The first thing Tyler did was smear the lamb leg over the outside of the door, and then everything clicked.

“Lamb's blood,” Josh said. “You put lamb's blood on it! Like in the Bible.”

“Sure,” Tyler said, and started tying a select bunch of herbs together. “What's the Bible?”

“It's... you don't know what you're doing?”

“I know what I'm doing,” Tyler said impatiently. He hung a bundle on the doorknob, and them put one at each corner of the apartment. “I don't know _why_.”

Next was the salt. Tyler poured it onto the floor in lines, below the door, on each window sill, and around the floor registers for good measure.

“It's like you're trying to ward off evil spirits or something,” Josh said. This wasn't very 'alien' of Tyler. “Are spirits after you?”

Tyler shrugged.

“Hand me the markers.”

Josh did so, and flinched when Tyler started drawing symbols on the walls.

“There goes my deposit,” he muttered, as Tyler marked up the windows. “You think this will help?”

“I should have done the whole building,” Tyler said, standing back to admire his handwork. “But they won't get in here unless we let them. Or unless they're- you know, just people. But in that case...”

“Uh. Wow Tyler... I had no idea you were so...”

“Crazy?” Tyler asked. He flopped back onto the couch. “How do you think I feel? I didn't know I could do this until I did it.” He looked at Josh. “But anything is worth keeping you safe. Even...”

The pause was not lost on Josh, who moved to the couch from where he'd been standing stupidly.

“Even what Tyler?” he asked, purposefully pressing his knee against Tyler's thigh. Maybe it wasn't Tyler that needed the contact, but him.

“Even... surrendering myself.” Something dropped out of the pit of Josh's stomach, and left only a cold panic.

“No way Tyler- you don't even know who they are, or what they'll do to you!” Josh shut away images of Tyler being hurt, cut, killed. Or maybe they'd just lock him away, or hold him in a lab, running endless tests, keeping him alone, denying Tyler the care and love he so needed-

“If they have me, they might leave you alone,” Tyler said, taking Josh's hand in his. “They attacked your store at night, and didn't hurt anyone. Maybe they just want to scare you into letting me go. Maybe they'll let you walk away.”

“If you really believe that, then why did you go to all this trouble?” Josh asked, gesturing to the state of his flat. “And why were you so angry? You wanted to kill them! I think you know how bad they are, you just can't remember.”

“I was just mad because they've chosen to involve you,” Tyler said. “You're...” he shook his head. “Josh, I can't let you get hurt.”

“So stay with me,” Josh pleaded. “Protect me. You said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me.”

Josh felt the boundary as he reached it, knew where he could push, knew he could reach Tyler if he needed to. But was it the right time?

“Josh...” Tyler's resolved was cracking. He _had_ promised that, and Josh jumped on it.

There would never be a right time for this. Josh said it anyway.

“You said you didn't want to leave, so stay here with me. Live here. Keep me warm, Tyler.”

Tyler shuddered, his argument dissolving on his lips.

“Yes,” he sighed. “Yes, Josh I want to-” he stopped himself, one last protest. “But the risk you'd be taking-”

“Is worth it,” Josh said. “Tyler, you're worth dying for.”

A pause. Tyler's free hand moved up to Josh's face, cupped his cheek just like before. Josh peered into Tyler's eyes.

 

The energy building between them was becoming tangible. Josh wanted to tell Tyler everything, in case they truly were in as much danger as he thought. He couldn't be away from Tyler. He had no idea when that had happened- perhaps the instant Josh had first seen him- but now the thought of Tyler leaving him after all this was difficult to even visualize. Tyler's coming had brought Josh warmth and love and touch he'd never had; he need so much from Josh, but nothing that Josh wasn't yearning to give him already. And Tyler, _sweet Tyler_ -with his hugs and questions, and expert understanding of how to make Josh feel strong, or how to make him flush with a few simple words, how to melt his will; Tyler who wanted to give everything to protect him- was the most beautiful thing in the universe, and Josh couldn't ever let him go.

 

“You can't mean that,” Tyler whispered, and by the look on his face he might as well have heard what Josh was thinking. Perhaps he had- Josh wouldn't have been surprised at this point. “You don't even know what I am.”

“You're Tyler,” Josh said. “You're only for me. You're mine.”

Tyler shivered again, soft breath puffing out over Josh's face. Josh reached a hand up and pressed it to Tyler's sternum, splaying his fingers out, warming the skin over his heart. Tyler gasped at the touch, and pulled away. Josh flinched, thinking the worst only for a second, before Tyler was hoisting himself onto Josh's lap and running his hands through Josh's hair. _Oh..._

“Yes,” Tyler sighed. “ _Yes_...” Tyler's lips touched his softly, and Josh pressed into it.

“ _Josh_ ,” Tyler whispered, and kissed him again, fully now. “ _Mine too_ ,” he hissed against the side of Josh's mouth, and Josh grabbed the back of Tyler's neck and pulled him back in.

 

He couldn't tell which one of them was leading the charge, or if either of them intended to. The sweet press of lips to lips sent waves of warmth through him, but soon enough their mouths were open, and Tyler was licking in, biting Josh's bottom lip. Josh threw an arm around Tyler's waist in retaliation, dragging Tyler impossibly closer, making him lose his grip so that he had no choice but to hang on. Tyler emitted a series of hums as Josh kissed him raw, over and over; high and needy, and louder as the intensity built up between them.

And build it did. The need grew with every touch, and they never stopped touching. Josh's thoughts of _Tyler is so beautiful, and this is finally happening_ devolved as Tyler kissed and touched him, to _Tyler, mine, so good, so good, Tyler, Tyler Tyler-_

“ _Joshjoshjosh_ ,” Tyler whispered, moving around him, and Josh felt something swell inside him- inside all of him, like his soul was trying to become one with Tyler's, like he was going to burst-

 

A deafening BANG sent them flying apart, and while Josh was left in a daze, Tyler had already grabbed one of the bar chairs in that second, and was holding it up at whomever had kicked the door open, ready to strike.

Three men stood in the hallway, looking in- bikers or gang thugs by the look of their ripped jeans, ripped shirts, and cheap jackets. The were all tall, burly types, with deadened eyes. The one in the middle looked between Josh and Tyler, and laughed.

 

“Oh Joshua, you're goin' to hell for sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -sorry for the cliffhanger  
> -sorry for the cockblock  
> -sorry not sorry  
> -okay I'm a little sorry  
> -love you


	7. Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not safe anymore. Tyler does his best.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.
> 
> This is an early update, so the next chapter will be out at the regular time. It will reference the events in this chapter, so if you skip it, you won't be missing much.
> 
> Also it should be obvious but the "******" denotes a change in POV.

 

Josh found his legs then, and got up from the couch slowly. Cold panic was ringing through him on a high frequency, but his limbs were working. Josh credited that to the adrenaline that was also pumping through him, telling him to act. The men weren't moving, but that didn't mean Tyler wasn't in danger.

Last week Josh would have simply run into his bedroom, locked the door, and carefully made the jump out of his second story window; tonight was different. His 'fight or flight' response said _fight_ , don't lose Tyler now that you've got him. _Don't let anything happen to Tyler_!

There were no weapons around him to speak of, despite his frantic searches. He finally just ran into the kitchen and snatched a knife from the holder. Since the men weren't actually moving from their spots, Josh took a defensive stance beside Tyler.

 

“It's alright,” Tyler said to him. “They can't come in.”

“What- oh-”

The salt line in front of the door; the other two men eyed it with frustration.

The center man sighed.

“Yeah, buddy did some pretty good work here.” He peered in, looking around the walls. “I'm surprised you remember that much.”

Tyler was silent, and Josh felt a flicker of a thought shared between them: Tyler didn't remember. He had no idea what the symbols meant or why they were working.

Not that they were about to say that.

“I mean it's fine, you know,” the man drawled on. “We did sort of barge in. But sometimes we find that people in your vulnerable state tend to get taken _advantage_ of.” He turned to Josh again, and gave him a half-disapproving look, like he was only teasing. “We just wanted to get here before that happened.”

“And do what?” Tyler spat. “Hurt him?”

“If necessary,” the man on the left spoke up. His voice seemed a lot kinder than the first man's, but there was a hint of warning behind the non-nonchalance. “Or you could just come with us.”

Tyler faltered, giving Josh a brief wave of panic. They'd talked about this! Tyler couldn't leave- not now, not with them-

Tyler just shook his head.

“You can't even cross the line. Why would I go with you?”

“Because we're the best chance you've got at surviving this world,” the first man said. “We can teach you how to control these things.” He gestured to the symbols again. “We can give you answers.” The man paused again, and made his voice a reproachful as he could muster. “Don't you want to know who you were?”

“I'm not buying it,” Josh blurted. “If you really wanted to help, you wouldn't need him to go with you first- you'd just tell him.” Josh took a brave step forward, holding out the knife. “I bet you don't know anything.”

The man actually snorted.

“Joshua, we're the only ones on _earth_ that know. They all wake up without their memories. It's our job to pick them back up and teach them how to be human.”

“All?” Tyler asked. “How many are there?”

“One every decade or so,” the man allowed. “Though most of them die, or end up in mental institutions. None of them have _made out_ quite as well as you.” It was another jab at Josh, on what they'd interrupted. “I guess we can thank you for that, _Joshua_.”

Either Tyler didn't understand or didn't acknowledge the teasing. Tyler was smart though, and his eyes narrowed for the split of a second.

“Then he can come with me,” Tyler said. “ _If_ I decide to go with you.”

 

Josh wanted to protest, but then _something_ clearly rang out in mind: _don't worry, I'm just trying to get information._

Josh looked around for a moment. It had been Tyler, it had felt like Tyler- but it wasn't his voice. And by the lack of reaction to any of the intruders, it hadn't been said out loud.

Tyler met his eyes with a knowing look, then turned back to the men.

“Well?”

The one in the center was hesitating, the first emotion he'd shown that Josh actually believed. The man to his right leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Josh strained to make out his words.

“-might be too late-”

“-can't kill him now-”

They were quiet for another moment.

“Fine, you can both come,” the leader sighed. He glared at Tyler. “You just _had_ to go and bond with him, didn't you? Damn whore.”

“I- _what_?” Tyler said, and the same time that Josh's panic changed colours to anger. The come to _his_ house, they threaten _his_ \- well- Tyler, they call him _names_!? He gripped the knife tighter.

“Get out,” he growled, and took another step. “We're done here.”

Josh reached for the door, meaning to close it, at the same time the man reached for the handgun in his pocket.

The sight of the sleek black weapon was ice cold, and Josh stopped dead, frozen over by fear. The knife in his hand felt like a toy. The beating of his heart was a hammer in his chest, trying to break the frigid prison of his rib cage.

“That's better,” the man said serenely. “I agree, Joshua. We're done. Come with us, or we'll swallow our pride and kill you both.”

Was it a bluff or not? Josh wished he'd had more time to decide than the seconds he was allowed. The snippet of what he'd heard implied that they didn't want to kill him, and if they wanted Tyler that bad- if they had waited ten years for another of his kind... would they really-

The man cocked the gun, ready to fire. Josh gulped. Maybe they would.

“Josh,” Tyler said, and finally set the stool down. “We can't.” Still, he walked up to stand beside Josh.

_We have to, don't we?_

Josh didn't want to answer, didn't want to give away whatever was going on in his head, so he took Tyler's hand in his, and squeezed in response.

“I'm a quick shot,” the man said, warningly. “Don't think you can duck out of it.”

“Come on, Joseph,” Josh said, being sure not to say 'Tyler.'

 

Josh had nothing; no way to outsmart them, no plan. “Together.”

 

They stepped over the line and were each promptly grabbed by one of the men. The leader took a place behind them, gun still presumably held up. Thankfully they didn't force him to let go of Tyler's hand- Josh feared he'd have a full on panic attack if he did. They made their way down the stairs and into the lot, where Josh looked around frantically for any passers by. There was a large black van near the door- because obviously these men had no sense of originality- and the back doors opened to reveal two others. One was an older man, dark skinned and wrinkled around the eyes, and the other was young woman, taller in stature, with full hips and blonde locks pulled back into a bun. She reached for Josh and caught a fistful of his hair in a death grip, so hard that he hissed.

“Hey- ow-”

The older man slapped him so hard that Josh only registered snippets of it. The back of a hand approaching, and then a slow burn, which quickly flared up into hot pain.

 _Josh, no-_ came Tyler in his head again, and the woman tugged him up into the van now that he as reeling from the hit. _No, don't-_

The leader of the pack finally grabbed both of their wrists and yanked apart.

 

Tyler's thought-voice stuttered to a brief halt, and Josh gasped, feeling more than just a loss of contact. He and Tyler had been connected somehow. For the quickest of moments, Josh feared he wouldn't be able to hear Tyler anymore, but then his thoughts rang out, clear and furious.

_DON'T TOUCH HIM-_

Followed by a noise Josh was sure everyone could hear, somehow low and high at the same time, like a siren during an earthquake. It was booming, drowning out everything around them-

 

Josh watched, astounded, as their captors broke away to cover their ears. Their mouths were open- they might have been screaming but the sound canceled out everything else. Sure enough, their captors started to slouch and and double over in pain. Josh looked from them to Tyler, confused; why wasn't he being affected like that?

Well- he could question it later. Right now he intended to take full advantage of this opportunity, however odd it was. Now that the woman had let go of him, Josh was free to hop out of the van.

There was a brief moment where Josh could see Tyler in the light, growing brighter and brighter, his skin glowing like a hearth. He wanted to stand beside Tyler forever. He grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled. The sound died as soon as he did so, making the world around them quiet again. For the briefest of seconds, he felt safe again- but they still had to run, still had to get back inside.

Josh turned toward the building out in time to catch the fist that had been coming to him, and he fell back as the man rounded on him, pulling out a knife. Josh had a second's grace to note the driver's side door of the van was open now. They hadn't seen him behind the tinted windows, nor had he been affected by Tyler's song.

Tyler was already going for him, sound flaring up again to disarm him- but not before the man raised a hand and slashed down, cutting a strip out of Josh's hoodie. Tyler screamed and jumped on the man, yanking the knife of out his hands, uncaring that he'd sliced himself in the process.

 

Josh moved to help him, but only then did he register the pain, spreading from his chest, scathing and seeping out with the flow of his blood. Tyler hit the driver down with a closed fist, just one powerful blow, and the man crumpled under the strength of it. Josh wanted to go to him, just to feel his calming touch- but the pain was so great that it froze him, rigid with agony. The wound was all he could think of, and he made the mistake of bringing his hands to his chest to grip at it, feeling not just a cut but a wide, wet gash instead, and blood running hot over his fingers.

“Ty-,” he breathed, and it hurt to speak, and he seized up. Everything went black.

 

His next bout of consciousness was in the entrance way of his own building, in Tyler's arms, moving up down, up down. Lights changed in dimness and colour as they walked.

 

Then, stillness. The pain was still there, but it was different now. Rather than one seething gash, he felt movement, broken skin being mushed back together, hissing hot as raw met raw. He felt Tyler near him but couldn't see him, only the lights, and silhouettes moving in and out of it. Just light and shadow, and Tyler, somewhere. Nothing more.

 

The next time Josh awoke it was to a white tiled ceiling, and voices babbling in a language he didn't understand. But Tyler was there, and he loved Tyler. Tyler was everything, and if he could move he would hug Tyler, kiss him, make warm, cozy love to him- but Josh couldn't move.

 

He couldn't move a damn thing, and he screamed- but only in his own head.

 

***********************************************

 

He could carry Josh all on his own now. He'd found his strength, and he could feel Josh's soul lingering. It wasn't going to leave anytime soon, which meant that Josh was no longer on the brink of death. His heart was beating slower now- a contrast from the racing pulse it had taken while Josh was conscious- and Tyler tried to find peace in the beat. Josh slept peacefully. Tyler would guard him.

 

He put Josh in the empty bath tub and pulled off his bloody jeans.

Josh phone rang from his pocket. Tyler was not done his work but he anticipated needing help. The name on the screen was “Mark,” the man he'd met earlier in the week. He would do. Tyler pressed the talk button.

“Hello?”

“Josh?” Mark said immediately. “Is Josh there?”

“No,” Tyler said. “He's hurt.”

“I know,” Mark practically yelled. “I live across the street- I saw-!”

“Come over.”

“W-what? Who is this? Is this Joseph?!”

“Yes, I need your help taking care of him. Please come over.”

There was rustling on the other line.

“Okay, I'm coming. I saw the blood- is it bad?”

“Not any more,” Tyler said. “I'm fixing it.”

“He should be at a hospital,” Mark argued. “Is he- still breathing?”

“Faintly,” Tyler said. “Lock the door behind you when you get here.”

He put the phone down, not sure how to end the call, and started on Josh's shirt. He pulled it aside as best he could, before he placed a hand on either side of the gash and pressed it back together.

As before, with the wards and the song, and his own voice in Josh's mind, Tyler found action but not reason. He could not explain the light shining from the palms of his hands, or how he could feel Josh's tissue fusing back together. Mark arrived after a few minutes of this, and dropped whatever he was holding on the floor.

“Are you... are you really...?” he said, keeping his distance.

“Fixing him, yes,” Tyler told him. “It's going to be a while.”

“Okay,” Mark said, and Tyler registered some sort of inner conflict behind him. He paid it no mind. Josh was more important.

 

“Joseph,” Mark said, an hour later. In that time he'd repaired the lock on the door, made himself and Tyler some pasta, and gotten out a set of clean clothes for Josh. “Did you just do what I think you did?”

Tyler didn't answer. He took the shreds of Josh's hoodie off, soaked with blood, then his tank top.

“Oh my god,” Mark gasped, coming fully into the washroom. He watched as Tyler wet a facecloth and wiped it over the blood dried on Josh's chest. “It's just gone. It's like it never happened.”

Tyler said nothing.

He though about taking Josh's underwear off too, but he knew Josh was scared of people seeing him there, so he left it on while he ran the bath. He washed all of the blood off of him, running the cloth over his chest, his face, and then rolling him onto his side in the shallow water and doing his back. The water was pink, then red, and then it looked like blood itself, and suddenly Tyler _felt_ -

 

_It's just water._

_Blood makes history._

 

He drew back with the memory, red light flashing behind his eyes, and he stumbled from the edge of the tub onto his rear. Josh fell back onto his back, limp.

Mark came closer, and Tyler fought back the urge to push him away. He knew Mark meant no harm, but he also couldn't shake his instincts to protect Josh.

“Just- stay there for a second,” he told Mark. “Please.”

Josh's skin was smooth as he slid his hands underneath, lifted. Tyler stood and carried Josh to where the towels were, but didn't have a free hand to get them. Mark caught the dilemma and pulled a fresh one from the cabinet. He dabbed it over Josh, and Tyler resisted the anger, the burn of it. He was just helping.

“You've got to take those off,” Mark said gently, gesturing to Josh's boxers. “They're soaked.”

It was awkward, but between himself and Mark, they got Josh into warm, dry clothes. He took Josh into the bedroom and tucked him under the sheet. He knew Mark had questions, but he crawled in beside Josh. He had questions himself- more than when he'd first fallen.

 

What was he, truly? And why had he suddenly developed all these abilities? Why had they all arisen when he'd needed to protect Josh?

He'd heard the men talk of him and Josh's connection. It was the reason they hadn't killed him outright, because they'd already “bonded” too much. If Tyler had understood what they'd said, then apparently killing Josh could kill him too. It made sense then, that preserving Josh meant preserving himself, and that his instincts had picked up on that.

Perhaps that was the “bond” they were referring to.

But wasn't it more than that? That he and Josh had kissed and touched, and felt like food and music- bigger together, the perfect song bursting out of them as they pressed against each other? Was it that he wanted to kiss Josh again, and again, and that he wanted to make Josh feel something that didn't have a name yet (that he knew of). He wanted Josh to feel good, he wanted to touch Josh until his soul flickered white, until his mind and body shook with pleasure and his heart swelled with happiness.

He knew he had teased Josh too much, touched him more than the others, taken more from Josh than anyone else, but Tyler was selfish. He loved the way Josh reacted to him, the way Josh cared, and was patient, and giving. Josh never took anything from him, not even a hug. Tyler hoped that one day it would be both- that Josh would take too and Tyler would give.

Perhaps that could happen now, though in a different sense. Tyler had given Josh life, after all, refilled him like a tub that had been half drained. He'd spent an hour holding Josh together with two hands, willing his skin to stitch itself up, cell by cell. And he would spend more time if he had too, laying with Josh and keeping him warm and safe. All the pain and fear he'd felt could be tucked away for now, saved for when Josh didn't need him. For now, Tyler would stay by Josh's side until he woke up.

 

However long it took.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for one cliffhanger so I updated early with another... sorry. Also I'm thinking about doing more of Tyler's point-of-view in the future, when things are less serious (because aww), so holla if you liked it. Or don't. I understand if you're mad at me <3


	8. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things could be worse, but they're alive and feeling all of the feels. Mark gets the explanation he deserves, but not the one he needs right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of violence. Basically they talk about what happened in the previous chapter. Be careful if that isn't your thing.
> 
> Why can't I hold all of these feels?

Josh jerked awake for what he hoped was the final time that night, and Tyler sat up with him.

“Josh,” he gasped, and pulled him in to rest a head on his shoulder. Josh went willingly, breathing in the soft scent of Tyler's skin, until the muscles underneath started to shake. He realized two things too late: one that the pain was gone, and two that Tyler was crying.

 _Did I die?_ He thought, and to his stark surprise, Tyler answered.

_No no, Joshjoshjosh you're here you're alive Josh Josh..._

Tyler's thoughts were a mess and Josh made to sit up but felt a stiffness. He looked down at his chest suddenly, remembering-

And saw undamaged skin.

“What?” he croaked, and his voice was nothing but a whisper. His throat hurt, though he couldn't say why. “What happened?”

“I healed you,” Tyler said, and let out a sob, and yeah okay, Tyler needed to stop crying now. Instead of sitting up, Josh pulled them both back down into the bed and rolled onto his side. Tyler knew enough to do the same, and Josh used sore arms to tuck Tyler's head under his chin. “That man cut you open,” Tyler said, shaking. “It would have killed you- but I- somehow I healed your wounds... it took an hour...”

Josh hugged him tighter. He remembered all the bits and pieces he was awake for, remembered sensing Tyler every time, remembered the pain... His eyes started to sting too.

“Thank you,” he whispered, smoothing a hand through Tyler's hair. Josh fought the tears for a moment, before one escaped the seal of his eyes. Where one fell others followed, and he choked out, “you saved me.”

“I don't even know how,” Tyler sighed. He took a moment to shiver, pressing his wet face into Josh's chest. “I just knew I couldn't lose you and I just... I just did it and I'm so...” Tyler sucked in a breath. “I need you Josh. _So much_ , I...”

“I need you too,” Josh gasped, and the words were so true they barely felt necessary. “We met six days ago.” It felt like a lie.

“Eight days ago actually,” Tyler said. “You slept through Saturday, if that makes you feel better.

It really didn't, but Josh was too exhausted to care. “But it... feels like it's always been true.”

“Yeah,” Tyler muttered. He was so warm against Josh- not just physically. His very presence was reassuring, in a way that had only continued to grow in intensity. It had been so gradual that Josh hadn't noticed, but now that their bond had been threatened, everything was thrown into the light. He and Tyler were connected somehow- beyond hearing Tyler's thoughts, beyond touch, beyond time.

Their lips met naturally. It was a soft, sweet press that they'd both leaned into, and it made the warmth between then flare up. They pecked and twisted against each other, but their mouths stayed closed otherwise. They kissed off and on for a while. There was a dull longing for more, for everything Tyler had to give, but also the feeling that they would get there in time. Besides, Josh still felt weak, and he needed to stop and breathe every few moments.

 

“Your friend Mark is here,” Tyler said eventually. “He's sleeping on the couch. He said he saw from the window....”

“Yeah, he lives across the-” Josh's words sputtered to a halt. “He- he saw?”

“Yes,” Tyler said. “He helped me dress you.”

“He saw you heal me?”

Tyler looked up at him, and Josh pulled away enough to meet his gaze.

“I know you don't want anyone to know- but I needed his help.” He looked down at the sheets they laid on, apologetic. “I had to tell him about- everything. I'm sorry Josh.”

“No it's fine- I mean you can't really lie about what you did,” Josh said. “And I trust him.” He thought of Mark and Tyler, caring for him while he was out. He wondered how well they'd gotten along, especially if Mark was now privy to the fact that Tyler was barely human. Mark was one of his closest friends, and part of Josh really hoped he and Tyler had hit it off. Not that that was a priority right now.

Josh blurted out his next question without a thought. “Did you tell him your name?”

Tyler's eyes grew wide, and his lips jutted out. Somehow, he was pouting angrily.

“How could you even ask me that?”

“I- I'm sorry-”

“I like Mark but he's not _you_ Josh. I told you, my name is only for you, no one else!” He sighed. “Why would you think I'd betray you like that?”

“Geez- Tyler, I'm sorry. I just thought- you and Mark could be friends. I thought if you were close enough...”

“Not close enough,” Tyler muttered. A blush crept into his cheeks, and Josh realized then that his anger was giving way to embarrassment. “It has to be... uh...”

Josh could only think of two things closer than friendship- and he and Tyler definitely weren't related.

“Like- dating?” Josh asked. Suddenly he thought back to their moment in his car. Tyler had barely known him.

“I don't really know about 'dating,'” Tyler hedged. “But um. Yes. Like. Mates.” The red in his cheeks was almost purple now, and he shoved his face back against Josh's neck. It might have been the cutest thing Josh had ever seen- and knowing Tyler, that was saying something.

“But- we came up with your name. I kind of _had_ to say it.”

“I could have stopped you. I could have picked a second name for you to use,” Tyler said, slightly dulled from his place in Josh's arms. “But I didn't... because I wanted you to...”

“You wanted to be my _mate_?” Josh asked. It was a word he so seldom used, but it didn't feel wrong. In Tyler's context, it certainly felt better than 'boyfriend.' Had he really wanted that, even when they'd just met?

“I don't know,” Tyler whined. “I don't know why I did that...”

“Well obviously it worked out,” Josh said. “Considering...” He squeezed Tyler close to him, emphasizing his point. It occurred to Josh that they had a lot more to talk about, considering this was the first time they'd even addressed the fact that they'd full on _made out_ before being so horribly interrupted. Aside from the mate thing, Josh wasn't really sure what to make of himself and Tyler. They felt for each other- they'd admitted as much. But... did Tyler truly know what that meant? Or was he just mistaking it for gratefulness? Or lust?

 

Did that mean they were just- together now? Or was this just the Tyler version of dating?

“How do you know so much about this anyway?” Josh asked. They could talk about the other stuff later. They had time now. “It's obviously a thing wherever you're from.”

Tyler shrugged, which as about as much of answer as Josh expected. “Well- is there anything else you remember about your people?”

Tyler laid still for a moment, and Josh caught the briefest of images from his mind, of flickering lights, dancing around each other.

“I-” Tyler's voice dropped in volume. “I was the first.”

The images vanished, and Tyler sighed.

“The first what?” Josh asked. “The first to exist?”

“Or the first to become human,” Tyler tried. “I don't know. This is so frustrating.”

“At least you're remembering,” Josh assured him. Slowly but surely Tyler was regaining parts of his old life- even if most of them were a mystery to him. If things kept going like this he might be able to piece together what he was, and why he'd crashed to earth.

“We should get up,” Tyler said after a moment. “I can smell food.”

 

With a good amount of effort, Josh sat up. Something tightened in his chest, but it was light; the ghost of a scar. He concentrated on getting out of bed, and not on the memory of how deeply he'd been cut.

Tyler got up with him, helping all the way. Josh was heavy. He felt like a patient waking up in ICU, with anesthetic still working it's way out of his system.

Still, he could stand with Tyler's help.

“I hate this,” Tyler said suddenly, arm around his waist. Josh let himself be guided to the kitchen. “I hate seeing you like this Josh.”

“Would've been a lot worse if you hadn't been there,” came Mark's voice. He switched off the stove just as Josh took a seat at the breakfast bar. Sitting back down was a relief. He was surprised to find himself breathless after those ten steps. Tyler took the other seat.

Josh took in the smell of frying meat with a grateful inhale. Mark slid a full plate- bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns- in front of them both.

“I brought protein shakes if you can't get that down,” he said. “Not really sure what the procedure is here.” Josh resisted the scent of the food for a moment longer to look at his friend. Mark was tired. His eyes were already deep set, but now they were outlined by shadow, tinted purple like bruises.

“How much sleep have you gotten?” Josh asked. Mark shrugged.

“Probably not enough. I talked to the police for you. They might show up later with more questions.”

Questions none of them could properly answer.

“Did you tell them-”

“About you almost dying?” Mark snapped. “No. Eat.”

“Will you promise to take a nap if I do?”

“No,” Mark said bluntly. He stared at Josh evenly, no movement other than the shaking of his hands. Josh realized too late the state his friend was in.

“Jesus,” Josh breathed. “Dude, come here.”

Mark moved around the bar in a second, clinging to Josh in sloppy hug.

Josh felt a twinge of jealous prickle in his mind, with the distinct feeling of Tyler, but it died quickly. A second later Josh felt why: wetness against his cheek. Mark sniffed, and Josh hugged tighter.

“I saw- you would have died-” he choked, muffled as he buried his face.

To Josh's surprise, Tyler got up at that, and put his arms around them both.

The three of them were still for a moment, before Mark straightened, pulling away.

He wiped his eyes with a sleeve.

“You held onto the sadness,” Tyler said, as gentle as Josh had ever heard. Any doubts Josh had about whether or not he loved Tyler were promptly squashed. But he couldn't acknowledge that now, not with Mark like this.

“Yeah well I wanted to wait until I knew what the hell was going on,” Mark laughed. “Now that you're awake, _what the hell is going on_?”

“Well,” Josh began, and Mark stuck a hand.

“Actually wait. You eat-” he pointed to Josh menacingly. Then he pointed to Tyler. “You explain.”

 

Mark didn't really seem surprised so much as just _annoyed_ by his idea of reality being stomped on so thoroughly. He sat patiently as Tyler adorably explained everything- in _detail_.

“... and that's when you called.” Mark was quiet for a few moments.

“So- so you guys were making out when they broke in?”

Josh nearly spat out his orange juice.

“That's what I said,” Tyler confirmed. Mark snorted.

“Shut up,” Josh said around his toast. “You're not- like- freaked out?”

“I told you man, it's cool with me. I'm happy for you.”

“Yeah but- now you know...”

“I mean if anyone was gonna fall in love with an alien, it'd be you.”

 

The police came by an hour or so later. Josh told Constable Riley everything he dared, and she apologized profusely for the car she'd had on watch- the one that hadn't done anything to help.

“They said they heard this high-pitched noise, and then woke up ten minutes later.”

Josh squeezed Tyler's hand in his, hard. He stayed quiet.

“I heard that too,” Josh said. “It knocked out everyone but the driver of the van- guess he had his window closed.”

“It didn't knock you two out,” Riley observed.

“No,” Josh said. “Guess it didn't.”

She eyed them both, with more concern than suspicion.

“Well you're both okay, that's what matters.”

 

Mark stayed for a few more hours after that, mostly just making sure everything was good with Josh and Tyler. Josh's strength returned slowly; by that afternoon he could at least walk from the bedroom to the bathroom without any help. He'd also managed to shower for the first time in days, and brush his fowl teeth. For all his fussiness, Josh realized that Tyler hadn't complained once about how he'd smelled.

He and Tyler cuddled in bed afterwards, not on the couch. He could sense that Tyler shared his paranoia of being in the living room now, in case anyone else decided to break in and point a gun at them. It was a hell of a thing, not feeling safe in one's own house, but laying with Tyler under a heap of blankets, bedroom door shut and locked, helped him cope.

 

“Maybe we should leave,” Josh mused. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep for the last few hours. Tyler has mostly been awake, 'guarding' him. “Like get out of town.”

“We'll be vulnerable if we step outside the wards,” Tyler countered. Josh wasn't even going to attempt figure out why those men could cross Tyler's salt line. He had so many questions already; asking more wouldn't make answers come faster- or at all.

“We're vulnerable now.”

Tyler sighed.

“Where would we go? Do you know anywhere safe?”

“Not really. My parents live nearby... you could... meet them.”

It was likely Tyler wouldn't have registered the significance of that, had the tone in his voice not given him away. Sure enough, Tyler shifted onto his side to give him a questioning look. Great, now he had to explain it. “Usually when you introduce someone to your parents- who's not a friend- it's sort of... a big deal.” Of course this was more out of necessity. Josh hadn't even been ready to tell _Mark_ about Tyler- it had just happened. Still, if it was a safer place to take Tyler, he'd endure the awkwardness.

Of all of things for Tyler to get from that, it was,

“We're not friends?”

Josh squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. That was not what he'd meant to imply.

“No- we are Tyler. We totally are.” The realization hit Josh hard. They'd been close this whole time. Even if they hadn't kissed, even if Tyler had never shown any interest, they would have absolutely been friends- _best_ friends. “It's just that we might be more than that now.”

“ _Dating_ ,” Tyler pronounced carefully.

“I mean... if that's what you want,” Josh said. A twinge of nervousness coiled in his stomach. Tyler's eyes darted downward toward the sheets they laid on, and Josh felt the worry intensify.

“I don't really know what that means,” he said finally. He looked at Josh again, reproachful. “I just want to be _with_ you.” He reached a hand up and laid it gently on Josh's face. “To be allowed to kiss you, and touch you when I want to.”

Tyler's hand on him was so calming, so warm, that Josh lost track of himself. He realized belatedly that Tyler was waiting for a reply.

“Same,” he said lamely. Tyler giggled at that.

“So we're... _dating_?”

Josh shrugged. It didn't seem like the right word, but it was certainly the closest.

“Yeah, if anyone asks.” Tyler seemed alright with that, if the waves of affection licking at Josh's mind were any indication. It occurred to him that they still hadn't talked about the whole telepathic thing, which probably should have been first on their list... but that would involve talk of what had happened to them. Tyler's lips, red and parted were much easier to think about. His eyes too, deep and searching, drew Josh in; closer, closer, until they finally fluttered closed. Long lashes brushed against Josh's cheek and gave him the escape he so needed.

 

Josh's phone went off a few minutes into their lazy make-out session. Tyler drew back with a groan, and Josh heaved himself up to grab it from the nightstand.

“Hey so I've been doing so research,” Mark said, not even bothering with a hello. “You're not gonna like any of it.”

“I thought you'd be at work?” Josh asked. Mark scoffed.

“With a bunch of psychos after my friends? Screw that.” Josh felt at reasonable amount of glee that Mark had referred to both Josh _and_ Tyler as friends. “I called in sick. I've been on my computer all day, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. And uh- I definitely found some stuff.”

“Alright,” Josh said. He threw some sarcasm into his tone. “How bad could it be?”

Mark gave a dark chuckle, a sort of 'everything is shit' laugh.

“There've been other attacks by guys with the same descriptions as the ones who tried to kidnap you. Four 'em in tri-state area, over the last thirty years... no one's really connected them because they're all in different states.”

“And _you_ think they're connected?”

“Well someone got kidnapped every time, but they could never identify who.”

Oh.

“You mean like...”

“Like they didn't have an identity? Like Joseph? Yeah probably. Considering he doesn't fit the description of anyone who's gone missing in Ohio...”

“Yeah, I know, I checked.”

Mark snorted.

“Oh so you _are_ capable of rational thought around him.”

“Shut up,” Josh muttered, the verbal equivalent of fighting back with floppy hands.

“Josh, do you know what this means?”

“Yeah,” Josh said. If it were the same people, if the cases were connected... “It means there are more people like Tyler out there. Who woke up here without their memories.”

Tyler, who had his head resting on Josh's shoulder, sat up and stared. Josh motioned him closer, until they both had their ears pressed to the phone.

“It also means you're lucky,” Mark told them. “These guys have killed people.”

Josh's mood had been stable- but now it crashed onto it's own foundation, leaving only stress and fear. He gulped. The gun hadn't been a bluff. They might've _died_.

“It also...” Mark continued, but then stopped. Faint sounds of clicking could be heard. “No that has to be a mistake.”

“What?” Josh asked.

“Well it doesn't look like they've aged since 1985. There's a picture of two of them here- looking exactly the same.”

Well... Tyler had fallen hard enough to make a crater in the woods, been able to knock out five people in one go, not to mention bring Josh back from the brink of death. So people not aging was just as well.

“Awesome,” Josh said. “So a bunch of vampires are loose and trying to kill us.”

Mark barely laughed.

“So... I guess I'll tell the police? But I have no idea what to do... Are you guys really safe there?”

“We're safer inside the wards than outside,” Tyler supplied. Josh figured he might as well put the call on speaker.

“Hey Joseph,” Mark said.

“Hello Mark,” Tyler replied. “They can't get in- but all they have to do is get us to come out again.”

“So what if you left town and warded somewhere else?”

Tyler shrugged, not quite registering that Mark couldn't see him.

“Maybe, but we'd be vulnerable the whole time we were traveling- and in the time it takes to set up new wards.”

“How did they even find you in the first place?”

Tyler shrugged again.

“I did leave a pretty big hole in the forest.”

“Yeah but that's in the middle of nowhere,” Josh said. “I don't even think anyone's found it other than us.”

“Maybe,” Mark allowed. “But I wouldn't bet on that- or on anything.”

Josh thanked Mark for the information before hanging up. As usual, it had only spurred more questions, about the incident that was still haunting the three of them. He wasn't sure how much help the police would be- as much faith as he had in them, this seemed far above their abilities- or their capacity to understand. He wasn't sure if he was safe staying at home, but from what Tyler said, they seemed to be stuck.

It felt like limbo, somewhere between danger and safety, going and staying. The home he loved now felt like cage, too small, the air too stale. He was too scared to even go near the windows.

Tyler took the idle phone out of his hand and set it back on the table. He drew close to Josh, pressing their lips together. Josh wanted to cry again, but his eyes were dry, his body weak. He slumped against Tyler, who laid him back down onto the pillows before leaning over him.

This was limbo too. Did he want to protect Tyler, and comfort him, and call the shots? Or did he want Tyler to take over, and hold him, and kiss him open? Both, Josh realized stupidly. There was no point even wondering. He wanted everything from Tyler, because what they had was the only solid thing in Josh's life- at least in this moment.

Tyler did his best to kiss both of their fears away and Josh welcomed it. Tyler's hand on his face was an anchor, so he let himself float, assured- no matter what the future held- that Tyler wouldn't let him drift too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -thanks for sticking around, I know this was kind of a lull in the action, but you know, exposition has to happen sometime  
> -hopefully it helped that they made out like 3 times.  
> -oh hey, you're gonna LOVE the next chapter ;^)  
> -and then you're gonna hate it  
> -andthenyoufindoutwhatTyleris  
> -  
> -honestly though, this series has become my baby and people are actually reading it and liking it and wow yeah thank you <3


	9. Blinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler find peace amidst the fear, and are fooled by the promise of free pizza. AlsoyoufindoutwhatTylerisbye.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the warnings for this chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. Not in the same scene though.
> 
> Okay, so now that that's out of the way, um. This is a long one! But so worth it. Honestly this is my favourite chapter that I've written of this fic. I'm so excited!!!

With nothing else to do but stay inside, Josh and Tyler slowly started to move around the apartment. It was a lazy day. Tyler fully skipped getting dressed in favor of staying in his (Josh's) pajama shorts and a loose t-shirt. Josh still felt weak, but he worked his muscles lightly with the task of pulling on some actual clothes, and then tidying up. Tyler sat on couch, too restless to watch anything on TV. Instead he picked from the cherries they'd bought, talking to Josh in between bites. Tyler was curious about music again. He wanted to know about the drum kit shoved in the corner of the living room, the one Josh had barely acknowledged since they'd met. Josh enjoyed telling him about the different drums, and what sounds they were good for. It was pretty clear that Tyler was getting lost in the explanations, but he listened anyway.

“I'll play for you sometime,” Josh said, as he wiped down the counter tops. “I need to practice anyway, or I'll get rusty.”

“I'd love to hear you,” Tyler said. His smile graced the room for a second, breaking through the blanket of stress and anxiety that had fallen over them both. For a second, it felt like it had earlier in the week: he and Tyler hanging out, totally at ease with each other, nothing to worry about. He hadn't realized how good it had felt to just _be_ with Tyler, to have him laughing or crying or squinting with confusion. Josh's mind lingered on Tyler sleeping in his arms that first night, waking up warm and happy and safe...

“Maybe I could sing with you? We could make music together.”

It took Josh a moment to really hear what Tyler had said.

“You want to sing?”

Tyler shrugged.

“I like the voices. When they sing. I think I could do it to.”

“Have you ever tried?”

“Well- no,” Tyler laughed. “Want me to?”

Josh feigned nonchalance. He absolutely was not brimming with excitement.

“Sure, give it a shot.”

Tyler smiled one last time before taking a deep breath.

 

_Turn away_

_If you could get me a drink_

His voice was alto, warm and sad. An rough edge crept into the words, stealing some smoothness, but Tyler hit the notes perfectly.

_of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded_

Josh knew the song well, knew the inclinations. Tyler mirrored them, and his eyes slid closed with emotion.

_Call my Aunt Marie..._

Tyler's voice fell silent, and he blinked his eyes open.

“Um- that's all I know so far.”

 

Josh's musical heart refused to slow down, and his mind raced with replays of what Tyler had just done. He abandoned the kitchen for the living room, making his way to Tyler without a word.

“What?” Tyler asked. Josh imagined the look on his face must've been pretty manic. He dropped onto the couch beside Tyler, and leaned in, catching cherry-stained lips in a kiss. Josh could taste them on the skin and licked it up, licked in, and felt the other open up for him. His hands still smelled like dish soap but he threaded one through Tyler's hair, took Tyler's cheek in the other.

Tyler submitted to the kiss, molding himself against Josh. He whimpered lightly, casting a breath between them- but then he pressed back eagerly, rubbing against Josh's tongue with his own. Tyler's body was warm against his, pliant, and his aura swept over Josh like a wave of heat. Josh felt engulfed, and he tightened his grip in Tyler's hair.

Tyler had sung to him; regardless of how inconsequential that might have been for anyone else, Josh was enamored. That voice, even those few seconds, had bared Tyler's heart and exposed Josh's. The air between them was charged with shared energy. It was their connection, now thick and blanketing. He could hear Tyler's mind racing- _yes josh need this joshjoshjosh_ ; he could feel Tyler's soul.

A hand on his chest told Josh that Tyler felt the same. Fingers pressed firmly to Josh's sternum felt like they were sinking in, going deeper, caressing his very being. Josh sighed into it, leaning forward until Tyler's fingers were splayed.

Josh only broke away when he needed to breathe. Tyler's lips were still red, and wet, and it took him a moment to see straight. When he finally did, long lashes blinking, he gazed at Josh and smiled. He was almost too beautiful to corrupt.

Tyler leaned in for another kiss, but Josh stilled him. Who was to say Tyler had any idea what he was getting into? It was likely Josh was his first human interaction... the thought was sobering. Kissing was one thing, but anything past that...

“You sure about this? I mean have you ever even done this stuff- with anyone?”

Tyler sighed, and slumped back against the couch.

“Maybe?” Josh leaned with him. Just because they were talking didn't mean they couldn't be close. “I want... everything.”

“And by everything you mean...?”

“This,” Tyler said. He touched Josh's chest again, and the heart underneath it fluttered. “I want to be with you. Live with you, talk to you, kiss you, touch you, make love-” Josh choked on nothing.

“You- you want to have sex?”

Tyler shrugged.

“Do you not?”

Dammit. _Dammit Tyler_.

“I mean... yes but... now?”

Tyler shrugged.

“Whenever.”

“Don't you want to be ready for it?”

Tyler fixed him a gaze- the same one he'd had when he'd bitten into the apple.

“I've _been_ ready, Josh.”

Arousal filtered into Josh's mind though their connection, direct from Tyler. No words or thoughts, but _feeling_ , spiraling through his body, cascading from his head to his belly, and then lower. His stomach clenched involuntarily, at the same time that Tyler's did.

Had he just- _had they just_ -?

Josh gulped. He needed to test- he needed to know.

 

He pulled himself up, swung around on the couch to rest on his knees, facing Tyler, leaning just over him. He steadied himself with one arm gripping he top of the back rest, just beside Tyler's head- which left the other free to touch.

He started with Tyler's face, cupping the cheek, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. Tyler's eyes flickered up to meet his own, but he was otherwise still. Josh shifted his hand, guiding the pad of his thumb to press lightly against Tyler's bottom lip. He dragged along the outline, eliciting a sigh from Tyler. The breath warmed Josh's hand, and he watched, rapt, as Tyler's eyes fluttered closed. The next second there was another wave of lust, and Josh sighed too, at the heat on his own lips.

That feeling. _Tyler_ had sent that to him.

Josh trailed his hand down then, molding around the the bend of Tyler's jaw and the concave of his neck. Tyler sucked in a breath; more feeling.

“What do you want me to do?” he whispered.

 _Anything_ , Tyler answered clearly, quickly. _Just don't stop._

Josh bent forward with compliance, found his lips where his hand had been, pressing against the side of Tyler's cheek, jaw, neck. Tyler turned his head to widen the space, and Josh took it eagerly. Tyler's skin was so warm under his lips, so soft against his tongue. The pleasure started to come in a rhythm, waves of it in time with Josh's effort, washing over them both of them; Josh went under.

He kissed and nipped at Tyler's jaw in a timeless void, eyes closed, swimming in the pleasure of his own doing. Tyler _loved_ this, loved being touched here, and it spurred Josh on, to work him over. He only stopped when Tyler's thoughts rang out again.

 _Josh_ \- hands flew up to Josh's hips, gripping tight, desperate- _more, please, please-_

The feeling spiked in all directions. Josh was momentarily impaired by it, teeth stuttering; and his dick found the last bit of solidness it had been missing. Josh moved away to glance down between them. He was wearing jeans, which could only strain so much, but Tyler... Tyler was wearing boxer shorts loose enough that the fabric was essentially just draped over his dick, a tent that left no doubt about how hard he was.

“Josh,” Tyler moaned out loud, once he'd caught sight of their matching arousal. Hands clawed at Josh's t-shirt, grabbing fistfuls, tugging weakly. Josh looked up to Tyler's face at the mention of his name, and saw a boy stripped bare with desperation. His eyes were the darkest he'd ever seen, and they met Josh's with a plea. Tyler's body started to shift- not to anywhere in particular, just in place. His hips rose and fell just slightly, his thighs clenching and unclenching. Josh felt the restlessness under his own skin, but resisted it. Tyler was squirming underneath him, and _fuck-_

“I gotta touch you,” Josh hissed. He drew his hand away from where it rested on Tyler's neck and lightly placed it on his bare thigh instead. Tyler gasped, sending a pulse of heat through them both, and Josh hissed against it. He'd tried to be gentle, hoping the softer he'd put his hand down, the less it would overwhelm Tyler. Clearly the method didn't matter; Josh's hand there was driving Tyler crazy-

which drove Josh crazy. If he didn't get one of them off soon, he was going to burn up. He needed to ask, he _needed_. “Tyler,” he said again. The pause was painful. Finally his request clicked in Tyler's mind.

_Yes- Josh keep touching me._

Not enough. Josh moved back in, put his lips to Tyler's ear. He needed to hear it.

“Can I get you off?” Josh whispered. A quick flash of arousal struck him, as Tyler bucked up into nothing. _Yes- you can- please._

“Out loud,” Josh demanded. “Say it out loud.”

“Josh, please, make me come!”

That was the breaking point. Much as Josh had been able to manage whatever Tyler- whatever this connection- was doing to him, he couldn't keep himself tethered any longer. His hand shot up along Tyler's thigh, under the hem of the shorts and through the spare curls of hair until he reached the base of his dick. He wasted no time getting his hand around it. It was perfectly solid, and warm against his palm, and Josh groaned as freely as Tyler did when he squeezed. The head was wet with precum, more than enough for Josh to spread over the the length of Tyler, more than enough slickness to make Tyler gasp and flush. Josh's gaze wasn't still. He took in all of Tyler: writhing beautifully underneath him, grabbing at his shirt, chest rising and falling. Tyler's bottom lip was pinned under his teeth- until Josh started to move his hand. Tyler's mouth fell open, and he let out a long, high wine that vaguely resembled Josh's name.

He couldn't quite feel his own hand through Tyler, but he felt _something_. They weren't sharing sensation so much as they were sharing the pleasure of it. It was as if he were an extension of Tyler, and vice versa; like they fell under each other's borders. Like Tyler's aura had engulfed him.

He wondered if he looked as wrecked as Tyler. He wondered if he would come at the same time Tyler did.

Fuck. _Tyler was going to come_.

Josh sped up to the tune of Tyler whimpering. He was so slick and hard under Josh's hand, bucking up into it. Josh jerked him in time with those movements. He took the chance of tightening his fist too, and felt the benefit with a gasp of his own.

“You love this,” he choked out. He couldn't help himself. “I can feel how good this is for you, baby. You look so beautiful right now.” Tyler only moaned in response- not even a name, just a bare, keening sound. Even his thoughts were a blur, just light and colour, and _pleasejoshpleasejoshjoshjosh-_

“You gonna come?” Josh said in his ear, and it came out rougher than he'd meant., but god the reaction was worth it. There wasn't a second of time where Tyler was totally silent; moaning, whimpering, or else drawing breath in with a gasp. “You gonna come for me, Tyler?”

Tyler's body twitched once, and his moans grew into a rhythm, a babbling staccato of “ah, ah, ah,” before he went taught, cock pushing up to the base in Josh's hand.

The orgasm hit him hard. It tore out of Tyler, harsh and immobilizing. Josh could do nothing but speed up as it shook through him- through _them_. He was stuck watching Tyler be consumed by it, body shaking until he finally spilled out hot over Josh's fist. Josh jerked him, almost helplessly, until the liquid stopped pulsing out, until Tyler was weakly batting his hand away. Only when things were quiet did he realize he'd been moaning softly too, at the sight of Tyler, the feeling of him bringing him to the limit. Only Tyler had come, but Josh had felt all of it- and he hadn't even- w _ow._

 

Josh was undoing his jeans before he could stop himself, carelessly smearing Tyler's come on the zipper, on his boxers, as he took himself out. Tyler's hand flew up to grab his length, but the boy was weak with release. The hand didn't actually move, and it took another painful second to realize what Tyler was offering. He closed his own hand around Tyler's and started to move them together. It was too dry, his skin pulling a bit with each stroke, but too good to stop. He swiped at the head to gather precum, to slick himself up with Tyler's hand, and was surprised to feel another, pang of pleasure. Tyler was weak and wrecked but he was enjoying this. Josh squeezed their hands tighter around himself, and they both moaned into it. He wanted to say something to Tyler, something dirty, _anything,_ but his mind was done. Only his body remained, tensing, burning, every nerve focusing on the single point of his dick in both of their hands.

He reached the apex and flew past it, eyes whiting out as he shot out onto Tyler's lap, spurting over shorts that were already soaked through. He strained, unable to stop his hips from pressing forward, unable to stop his hand from speeding up. He knew he was making noise, but so was Tyler, weakly moaning at the feel of Josh coming into his hand and _fuck-_

“Josh!” Tyler gasped, and Josh bit his lip as one last spurt fell out between them, the final bout of pleasure overwhelming him both mentally and physically.

 

He opened his eyes a second later to find himself slumped over Tyler, half on half off. His face was pressed into Tyler's neck, whilst his leg was still thrown over his lap. They were still connected, still so close, still tangibly and intangibly wrapped around each other. He might have been able to move if he really tried, but for the time being he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than breathe. Tyler too, lay still underneath him, hands at his sides. His mind wasn't sending anything, just resting, sated. They were a mess, cum starting to dry on the both of them- but they held their place a little longer. They laid there together and cooled.

 

 

_A beautiful image, two people entwined, lost in pleasure and love, pushing past their insecurities together-_

“ _That's not creepy at all,” second snorted, peering into the thoughtspace._

_First turned a shade of pink._

“ _It's- it's interesting okay. Biologically... it varies so much by practice, gender, purpose, preference...”_

“ _Right. Your interest is purely scientific.”_

_First couldn't lie, his colour would change..._

“ _I...”_

“ _Ugh. Look, not to step out of line, but... be careful. Don't look at it too much. You know what could happen.”_

_First was telling the truth when he assured second that he wouldn't. He was; he meant it! But as second drifted away, he found himself watching again._

_He found himself wanting._

 

_Josh_

_Josh._

“Josh!”

Tyler's voice brought Josh the rest of the way out of his dream. He was still laying on Tyler when he came to, both of them huddled in the sticky mess of what they had just done.

“What- what is it?”

“I want to shower... and...” Tyler trailed off guiltily. Josh sat up at the tone to see Tyler looking down sheepishly.

“What?”

“I think...” Tyler pointed with his free hand to one of the lights in the kitchen, which has gone out. Actually, Josh realized, not only had it gone out, but the bulb had shattered. He pushed up to peer over the bar and sure enough, there were shards of broken glass all over the floor. “I think that was me,” Tyler said. “When I... uh.”

Josh's eyes widened.

“Why didn't we notice-” he started and then his mind flashed back to how deep into each other they had been. “Right...” He glanced back at Tyler, still blushing and curling into himself. “Did you like that? What we did?”

To Josh's relief, Tyler laughed.

“Are you really asking me that?”

Josh snorted.

“Just wanted to check.”

“Well,” Tyler said, as Josh went to the closet and grabbed the broom. “I would have liked you inside me, but we can work our way up to that.”

Josh nearly dropped the dustpan. He looked back at Tyler, and the cheeky smile on his face.

“Who _are_ you?”

Tyler shrugged.

“Right now, one happy boy.”

 

One new light bulb and a long shower later found Tyler as a welcome presence against Josh's side. He was still flushed and giddy from what they'd done, only now they were both warm and clean and relaxed for the first time in days. Surprisingly, Josh didn't feel weak anymore, and his limbs were as spry as ever- when he chose to move them. He wouldn't have been surprised if sex with Tyler bore some strange healing properties; at this point Josh was just excited to see which way Tyler would blow his mind next.

He still couldn't believe what had just happened. His mind flashed back to Tyler underneath him, squirming, whimpering, sharing every bout of pleasure with Josh. Not only had it been the most intimate thing Josh had ever experienced, but also the hottest sex he'd ever had. Which was saying something, considering they'd barely lasted five minutes.

But god, it was good- better than good. Josh couldn't really think of a word to describe how amazing it had been, how amazing it _was_ to be with Tyler.

Even now- with Tyler snoozing lightly against him- Josh had never felt so content. He wondered how much more his heart could swell, how long this high would last.

Forever, he hoped. Of course, Josh knew he shouldn't let his guard down- not amid the threats to himself and Tyler. Just because they'd finally gotten some tension out didn't mean the source of the tension was gone. But just once, just a moment of peace wouldn't hurt. He closed his eyes and started to drift off.

 

_Knock knock._

Tyler sat up, startled, and Josh tensed beside him. _Dammit,_ why had he fallen asleep? _Why_ had he believed that everything would be fine?

“Who is it?” Josh called out.

Tyler slid off him lightly and a moved to the kitchen. He grabbed the largest knife there, and nodded to Josh.

“Pizza,” came a muffled male voice from the other side of the door.

Josh stood and moved to the hallway closet. There was a spare curtain rod there, one that had slipped his mind the first time, but now he had time to grab it.

“I didn't order pizza,” Josh said loudly.

“Yeah uh,” the voice said. “Says here it's from a guy named 'Mark.'”

Josh glanced at Tyler, who looked equally as puzzled. Was it a bluff? Did their pursuers even know who Mark was? They hadn't been seen since the incident... they had no way of knowing, right?

“Look man it's already paid for, so I mean I'd just take the free pizza if I were you.”

Josh crept up to the door and peered through the peephole.

He recognized the man, and the logo on his shirt. Most recently he'd delivered pizza to Josh and Tyler less than two weeks ago, and been weirded out by Tyler hiding in the bedroom. He held a large red insulation bag in his hand, and Josh could smell the pizza through the door.

He gave Tyler one last glance before he opened the door.

 

The man stepped in. Josh relaxed a little as he stepped over the salt line. He moved over the kitchen, where Tyler quickly hid the knife behind his back.

“So Mark bought us a pizza?” Josh asked, as he took the box out of the back. It smelled heavenly. It smelled like a friend.

“Sure,” the guy said, not meeting his gaze. Once the box was sitting on the counter, he folded up his bag and headed for the door. But then he stopped, looked down at the salt line, and dragged his foot across the floor.

“No-” Tyler gasped, but it was too late. The seal was broken. Josh lunged at the man, pinning him to the wall, and dimly registered Tyler grabbing the salt shaker form the stove and fumbling to the get the cap off.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” the man gasped, going still under Josh's hold. Beside them, Tyler knelt beside the broken line, still tying to the open the salt. “They said I wouldn't be hurting anyone- all I had to do was break the line- they said they'd kill me if I didn't!”

“Who said?” Josh hissed. Tyler finally succeeded in pouring the salt out into his hands, and started trying to fix the line. “Who are they?”

“I don't-”

The man was ripped out from under Josh, who turned in time to see him thrown onto his kitchen floor and shot.

 

The _bang_ rang through his ears, but Josh couldn't dwell on it, not now! He raised the curtain rod as one of the other assailants rounded on him, and swung. It connected, but seemed to do next to nothing. Worse, he watched Tyler land on the floor beside the body of the pizza boy, who's blood was seeping into the carpet.

 _I'm okay,_ Tyler said in his mind. His eyes met Josh's for the briefest of moments, establishing a connection. They were going to have to fight, dirty and messy, if they were going to make it out of this. Josh went for the man in front of him again, giving him both a hit with the curtain rod, as well as punch to the temple that he failed to block. Still, the man wouldn't go down, and Josh felt that much smaller, that much more defenseless. Maybe strength wouldn't win here.

He ducked out of a punch and launched himself away from the wall and past Tyler, who still had the knife in his hand. Josh hoped that Tyler would catch wind of his plan, and sure enough, Tyler switched his attention to Josh's pursuer, now distractedly chasing him. He'd left his neck open, and Tyler plunged the knife in. The man gagged, gripped at the knife and managed to pull it out- but not before he was falling. He crumpled behind Tyler, a dead weight-

But he wasn't bleeding.

Josh didn't allow himself to dwell on that either. Right now Tyler was alone and weaponless. He grabbed the whole butcher block, tossing a knife out toward Tyler's attacker as he went. It didn't pierce, but Josh used the second of distraction to get back beside Tyler and give him another knife.

 _Where's the gun?_ Tyler thought frantically, and he barely blocked the next punch. _Where's the other one?_ Josh looked around the room as much as he could afford. He wasn't there. And they still hadn't been shot.

“He can't be far,” Josh hissed. He swiped at the thug, and cut a strip of leather off his arm. “Do that sound thing- you have to!”

“I don't know how,” Tyler yelled back, and in his anguish let himself be hit in the jaw. He stumbled, and Josh caught him and set him right, and then-

Josh's back hit the wall hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He slid down onto his butt, limbs weak, pain shuddering through his body. He looked up again to see Tyler, just as something cold and metal pressed against his temple.

_JOSH-_

Sound and shadow filled the void, the same noise Tyler has made before, the one that had disarmed everyone except Josh. This much was true again, as the thug in front of Tyler crumpled, and the gun to Josh's head fell to the floor.

 

Tyler's face shone with anger, and then light, getting brighter and brighter, until all Josh could see was a silhouette- Tyler against a blinding white background, arms raising from his sides-

No, that wasn't right.

They weren't his arms- they were larger, longer, wider.

 

They were wings.

 

They spread out on either side, longer than Tyler was tall, still only shadows. But something moved, and only then did Josh's awe subside enough to notice that it was a feather falling out, and then another. And in fact whole patches of down were missing, light leaking in through thin sinew, showing off the bones like an x-ray.

 

“ _Tyler_ ,” Josh whispered, not sure what else to say. It was sad and exhilarating at the same time. Josh wasn't sure if he should fall to his knees or rush over to help. All he could do was stare at Tyler, at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen;

 

and he knew what Tyler was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things:  
> \- I hope you liked it  
> \- *cackles*  
> \- Thank you for staying with me thus far  
> \- There is a chance I won't be updating next week due to me seeing Twenty One Pilots in concert :D!!  
> \- It's my first time seeing them so I can't even predict what my mental state will be during and after. I'm a grown-ass woman but this is gonna shake me up. If it comes to that I will update during the week like Wednesday or Thursday, provided I have stopped screaming. Or crying. Or both.  
> -I'm rambling. Thanks for reading! <3<3<3<3


	10. Road Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is the key to a healthy relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some physical violence in this chapter, as well as reference to sexual acts. Also some religious tones. Hopefully no one will be offended. I'm going more for the mythological angels than the straight-up religious ones. You'll see what I mean.

 

The light flickered out, and Tyler fell onto his knees. Josh was over in a second, crouching beside him. Both of them were dazed but it didn't matter- they were alive, they were okay-

 

It was as if the world had bloomed into colour again, and he stared at Tyler with wide eyes. Tyler shook his head; he had no answers, only questions. The wings were gone, but the sight still buzzed in Josh's mind, and he kissed Tyler before he knew what was really good for him.

“You're an angel,” he breathed, and then a deep panic coiled in his stomach- like guilt, but stronger. “Shit Tyler, you're an _angel_.”

“The salt line,” Tyler snapped, pushing away from Josh. “We can talk about this later.”

“But I- just-” _Tyler underneath him, moaning, squirming, coming into his hand_ \- oh god.

“Josh,” Tyler said, though he was grabbing for the salt with shaking hands. “We're still in danger.”

“Right,” Josh muttered. Tyler was right, but his mind still raced with what he'd done, what he _never_ should have done. It was bad, right? Blasphemous? Unnatural?

No, don't think about that now.

“Dammit!” Tyler cursed, and the empty salt shaker fell to the floor. “Where do you keep the rest?”

“In the cupboard-”

“Get it!”

Josh didn't need to be told twice. He raced to the kitchen and yanked open the door to grab the larger jug of table salt. He tossed it to Tyler, who hastily fixed the line and then slumped back with relief. Josh breathed a sigh too, and to shut the cupboard door-

 

Someone else was there when he turned back around: another figure standing in the doorway, though it wasn't one of the thugs. It was a woman, perhaps in her mid-40's, with a slender figure and ashy blonde hair. She looked a bit like Josh's mother- but that didn't stop the sense of foreboding that hit him. There was something absolutely dead in her eyes, in her expressionless face. The only crack in the mask was a tilt of the head as she stared curiously at Tyler, now scrambling to stand up. There was something underneath the surface of her, an energy brimming, a raging ocean under a still exterior. It was power, Josh realized. She stepped over the salt line.

Tyler was defenseless, and Josh's senses swam with a combination of protectiveness and panic.

“Don't touch him,” he said out loud, at least hoping to distract her. It did, to an extent. She looked at him with the same slight tilt, and then back at Tyler.

“You've bonded,” she said slowly, as if the words felt strange on her tongue. “With a _human_.” She looked at Josh again, and this time her brows furrowed, her face a picture of disgust. “What a useless thing to do.”

Then she took up a fist and brought it down onto Tyler. He raised his arms to block but she powered through it with the force of the blow, and caught Tyler's temple. A loud _smack_ rang out as Tyler crumpled, and Josh saw red. The next few instances were awash with anger and instinct, but he registered going after her in a blind rage, drawing up all the energy he had to do something- _anything_ \- to save Tyler. But Josh didn't have powers, and whatever he'd tried to do fell flat when he reached her in the next second.

 

_Second was a frantic flash of red, flitting between the greens and yellows, and obnoxious pinks._

_Third and forth were at least sympathetic, but fifth and sixth were too calm. Their lights were mingling, they basked in the glow of their bond, as always. Not that there was a purpose to it now, not with what the others were saying._

“ _We can't interfere, you know that.”_

_Second did know that. Second usually lived by that, but this was different._

“ _Is this not upsetting the balance of things? Can't we at least give them a chance?”_

“ _They're still alive,” Fifth said, turning a stupid, hopeful shade of blue. Sixth mirrored it happily. “They have their chance.”_

 

_Josh! JOSH!_

_Tyler?_

_Josh!_ A sense of relief flooded Josh's senses, but it was laced with panic. The rest of the world made it's way back into Josh's consciousness: his wrists were bound behind his back, and he lay on his side. He cracked his eyes open but no light shone through. There was something over his mouth- tape he guessed- and the breaths through his nose were hot, collecting in the bag that had been put over his head. Josh registered the steady movement of the floor underneath him, the hum of an engine, and panicked.

 _We're in the back of that van,_ Josh thought. _They got us. They're taking us somewhere- Tyler!_

Something pressed against his forehead in response, fabric against fabric.

_I'm here Josh. I'm right here._

_Tyler you can..._ Josh tested the duct tape over his mouth. He definitely wasn't saying anything out loud. His confusion rivaled his panic. _You can hear me?_

 _Yeah,_ Tyler thought back. _Well, mostly._

_Mostly?_

_It's not always words. Sometimes it's pictures... or a feeling. You're scared._

_You're scared too,_ Josh observed. He didn't mean it as an argument, more as a reassurance. They were in the back of a moving van for fuck's sake, traveling god-knows-where, so that this weird gang of vampires could do god-knows-what to them.

 

His body shook in it's bonds, and he whimpered out loud. Tyler's forehead rubbed against his, and his face pressed closer, nuzzling.

 _I'm right here Josh,_ he said again. _I can't tell you it's going to be okay... but I can tell you I'm here beside you. Where I should be._

Josh's composure wavered on a cracked foundation. He had no trouble admitting that Tyler's presence was the only thing keeping him from breaking down right now.

_Tyler, I... are you okay?_

_No,_ Tyler admitted. _But I'm not injured._

 _I'm here too... I'm..._ Josh tipped his nose up pressing against Tyler's face. God, if he didn't have this, if Tyler had been in a different part of the van, or unconscious, he'd be having a full on anxiety attack. He was close as it were, but Tyler kept him tethered.

 

They laid there for a few minutes, breathing each other's air in an effort to calm down. Josh found his heart beginning to beat normally again, and his mind leveling out. Which, considering the circumstances- was a massive achievement. Maybe now they could make sense of this, try to find a solution. Gradually, their thoughts moved from _I'm scared,_ and _I'm here_ to their surroundings, and who their captors were.

 _They're demons,_ Tyler said. _I'm pretty sure, anyways_. _Is that the right word?_

Josh wasn't even surprised by this. In fact, he really should have guessed, what with the salt and lack of aging, and the fact that at least one of them _didn't bleed_.

_Yeah... so what do we do?_

Tyler somehow shrugged mentally, showing Josh he was at a loss.

_They're too strong, I'm not even sure if I killed that one back there. And that woman..._

Josh's mind flashed back to her, that steely woman that had been so disgusted by him.

_She was an angel, Josh._

But.

 _But she- she was working for them?_   Working for demons?

Josh was in too deep, his head was swimming with this, and with the dregs of information he could recall from the old testament. Had the two ever worked together, for any reason?

 _She fell,_ Tyler said. _Just like me._ A pause. _What if they want me to work for them too?_

_So they kidnap you? Kind of rude. And why not just kill me outright?_

Images filtered through from Tyler to Josh, what the other angel had said about bonding, what the demons had whispered about them, what they had felt whenever they'd kissed, and what Tyler had felt seeing Josh on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Josh shuddered at them.

 _You're leverage,_ Tyler sighed. _To make sure I do what they say._

 

The van chugged on for another half hour of so, with Tyler and Josh silently trying to formulate a way out. It was with reluctance that they decided fighting back too much would only get them injured, especially with a rival angel nearby. Tyler wasn't at all confident in his powers, as they only seemed to activate when Josh was in danger, as opposed to of his own will.

 _What do you think it means,_ Josh thought again. _That we're bonded_. They'd discussed it before of course, but the more Josh learned, the more questions he had. Everything was shifting and changing, and the definition of this thing they shared continued to expand.

 _Probably something to do with this_ , Tyler said, tugging lightly on their connection. It felt almost as if Tyler were teasingly pulling his hair. _And you know... we're... 'dating.'_

Josh pressed his body forward lightly, rubbing his clothed forehead against Tyler's. He was still terrified, Tyler too, but they connection they shared was like a warm blanket against the chill of their fears.

Tyler shifted then, testingly. They had no way of knowing if anyone in the van had eyes on them, so he quickly paused. When no consequence came, Tyler shifted more, wriggled his bound body as close to Josh's as he could. He threw a leg over one of Josh's and got their chests and faces flush. It might have been a weird position in another context, but right now Tyler's face shoved against his was comfort. Josh felt the end of Tyler's nose slot against his through the fabric, and he sighed into it. Tyler relaxed too, taking what reassurance he could find.

 

They communicated off and on for the next hour. Moreso, they nudged against each other, silent messages that didn't need to be said- not even through thought. The van continued it's drive, and Josh began to discern muffled voices coming from the cab. He couldn't make any words out though, and neither could Tyler.

Then the van rolled to a stop, and all the panic Josh had worked through came rushing back. What if they separated him and Tyler? What if they hurt Tyler in front of him?

One of the doors slammed shut, and then there was the sound of a fuel cap popping off.

They were just stopping for gas.

“This is gonna be a long ass trip,” came a voice on the other side of the van's hull. One of the thugs, talking to another. “You think we should feed them at some point?”

“Yeah and they probably need to piss too, high maintenance fucks.”

Well, that was definitely something a demon would say.

“Rhea should eat something too.”

“Whatever... We'll stop after Indianapolis at least. The more distance we cover the better.”

The gas began to pump, drowning out the rest of their words.

Didn't matter though. Josh had a clear picture in his mind of where they were going- at least in the next hour. Part of him knew that information would be useful, whilst the other part of him felt another twinge of fear at just how far away they were going. They might not have even been in Ohio anymore.

 _So, they don't need to eat_ , Tyler thought in his mind. _I think the woman is Rhea- the other angel._

The van rumbled back to a start beneath them, and slowly began to move at the passenger door slammed shut.

The memory flashed in Josh's mind “ _You've bonded with a human.” A look of disgust on her face_. It only seemed to confirm his guilt.

_Tyler do you think that maybe we shouldn't be together?_

Tyler thoughts snapped into a panicked sort of focus, honing in on Josh.

_No- Josh why wouldn't I want to be with you?_

_I don't mean if we want to, I mean if we should. You know, humans are like... **beneath** you. The stuff we did is kinda... blasphemous._

Tyler took his time, turning over the few memories he had in his mind.

_I can't explain the draw that I feel to you, Josh. I wanted to be your mate from the moment we met, even before I knew what that meant. It's probably why I let you name me- some special instinct that seems to apply whether you're human or not. **Why** would I have been given the ability to mate with you if I weren't allowed to do so?_

But...

_Angels and humans aren't supposed to... Angels are supposed to be pure!_

_What about this is impure, Josh? What's wrong with caring for each other- or expressing it physically?_

_Well- nothing I guess, but the Bible-_

_The one written by humans?_

Josh's argument cracked like brittle stone.

 _...yes. Okay, good point._ Josh swallowed down the potential crisis of faith, though he knew Tyler could feel it.

Tyler nuzzled against him again. _And you aren't 'beneath me.' Actually I'd much rather you on top of me._

_I- Tyler!_

Josh couldn't see the smile but he felt it.

 

Time went by at a snail's pace, but Josh and Tyler clung to each other all the way. Josh presumed they were in Indianapolis when the van stopped, and both the driver side and passenger doors open and closed. Tyler tensed against him, but nothing happened for several minutes. Then the doors closed, and the van started up again, much to his confusion. Josh could smell food on the air, burgers and fries by the greasy scent, but the van drove for another half hour before stopping again.

Light shone through the fabric of his hood as the rear doors opened, and Josh flinched.

“It's almost cute,” came a gruff voice. It was the leader of the thugs, the one who had a penchant for teasing Josh. “Come on boys, get up!”

Josh felt a tug on the shoulder of his shirt, yanking him upright, and away from Tyler.

_Josh?_

_I'm still here Tyler, I-_

Josh flinched as they stood him up, shoe-less, on rough gravel. Tyler hissed in pain as well, on his left.

His hood was pulled off in the next second, and he flinched at the light. It was nearly dusk, but being in the dark for so long made even the sunset harsh. Still, Josh forced his eyes open to scan their surroundings.

 

There were stopped on the side of an empty back road, nothing but forest around them. The leader of the gang was stood in front of him, a greasy bag of fast food in his hands. One of the other thugs was with them, as well as the woman who'd tried to drag Josh into the van last time. She held the gun, and crooked, creepy smile. Lastly there was Rhea, dead-eyed and stoic, save for the burger she was slowly eating. Something pressed against Josh's side and he looked to see Tyler bumping against his shoulder. His face was bruised and flushed, his eyebrows knit tight with worry. Though he didn't look back at Josh, he pressed on their connection, reminding Josh that it was there.

The leader took a step towards Josh and in one sudden motion, yanked the duct tape off his mouth. It hurt, but Josh was too stubborn to show it. He kept his mouth shut as the same thing was done to Tyler.

“Either of you need to piss?” The leader asked lazily, not really seeming to care about the answer. Josh shook his head. He could talk now, but he refused. “Good. I think you know the drill by now, boys. If you try anything, I'll have Mara here shoot you. And if you pull out those damn sirens again....”

He looked to Rhea to finish his warning. She swallowed the morsel she'd been chewing.

“You'll wish she'd shot you,” she said, sounding bored. The leader nodded in agreement.

“You understand?”

Josh nodded. Tyler too.

“Good.” He handed a burger to Mara, and then one to the other rough looking demon. The male descended on Josh, burger held up, and unceremoniously shoved it in his mouth. Josh glanced over to see Mara do the same for Tyler, only she slowly brought the gun up to his temple and smirked.

“Eat little birdy,” she hissed, rubbing the barrel against Tyler's skin.

A small sound escaped Tyler, a whimper, made in fear, and Josh saw red. He jerked against his bonds, forgetting about them for a second. His hands itched to shove her away, his thoughts became a static signal, shouting Tyler's name on full volume.

“Hey!” Josh's demon grunted. He grabbed at Josh's jaw and turned to make him face forward again. He was too strong for Josh to resist, and his skin grew hot with the anger seething underneath.

 _Just do what they say,_ came Tyler's voice, shaky with anxiety but paired a wave of induced calm. Josh felt the foreign feeling shroud him like a blanket. _We can't take them right now._

Josh fought the calm- he didn't want Tyler messing around with his emotions, and he growled as much in his mind. Tyler's aura drew back in surprise.

_You- you're right Josh, I'm sorry. But you need to control your instincts. She's not going to kill me..._

_What-_ Josh blinked and saw straight again. That had been more than just emotion- something had been- well _activated_ in him. Strange as it was, that was the best word to describe the feeling. He felt the burger in his mouth and reluctantly took a bite.

“Finally,” the demon sighed. Josh glared at him as he chewed.

 _You were trying to protect me,_ Tyler thought beside him. _You had the instinct to. I felt the same thing before I used the 'sirens.' Only you don't have any powers to use._

Josh swallowed his mouthful and as promptly assaulted with another. Honestly it made sense. In fact the same thing had happened when Josh had tried to protect Tyler from Rhea- and promptly gotten himself knocked out.

 

They continued to be fed like dogs until the burgers were finished. Then Josh's vision was obscured once more as cloth bag was put over his head, and he was manhandled until his thigh bumped into the van.

“Get in,” his demon growled, and he heard Mara say as much to Tyler, followed by a thud and the sensation of Tyler being in pain.

 _I'm fine,_ Tyler told him immediately.

Josh fought back the urge to clobber someone- he was in no position to right now- and climbed in before they thought to throw him in too. “Good boy,” the leader said. “So good that we didn't put the duck tape on. You guys can talk to each other now. Personally I think that's a bit too generous, but it's how the boss wants it done.”

“You're not the boss?” Josh blurted. The leader gave an irritated grunt and slammed the back doors shut.

 

Josh and Tyler huddled in both silent and non-silent communication. They had every ability continue their conversation solely in their minds, but their captors didn't know that- and they preferred it that way. They peppered in a few “I'm scared”s and “I'm here”s to make it convincing, while they planned their escape in secret.

Well, it wasn't much of a plan considering they didn't know where they were going- but they had an outline in place. The first step was to scan for escape routes, find and memorize as many as possible. They also needed to pay attention to numbers. Now that they knew the leader of their expedition was working for someone else, there was no telling how many demons (and angels) would be hanging around. The next step was to practice. At present Tyler was only dangerous when Josh's was threatened, but if he could act beyond that, they'd be at an advantage. Hell, he might even be able to take Rhea in a fight- though they both decided it'd be best to avoid her. She'd put him down in one hit after all. Tyler had no qualms about turning tail and running from her.

 

Three hours later, the van slowed to a halt, and panic took to Josh like an old friend. Something in him knew this was the last stop. Sure enough, a gleeful shout of 'we're here!' could be heard from the front seat. The back doors opened, and Josh was hauled to his feet.

“Joseph,” he gasped, half for show, half for actual reassurance.

“I'm here Josh.”

He registered Tyler being roughed up beside him, and then they were both being shoved.

“Walk forward,” Mara said. They didn't need to be told twice.

Josh's shoe-less feet touched grass, then gravel, and them rough pavement. He could feel dampness on his skin, and saw the vague shadow of a building.

A door opened, and hands guided him in. Hands were on Tyler too, he felt. He twitched for a moment-

 _Josh I'm fine_ \- before his instincts cooled and he relaxed. He wondered when protecting Tyler had become such a knee jerk thing for him, and how the urge had become so intense.

 

The door shut behind them, and the bags were pulled off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I am alive! I saw twenty one pilots exactly 24 hours ago. I may post a recap on my tumblr when I have the energy, in which case I throw a link here so anyone who's interest can read. So many things happened. But you're here for the story. Yeah :)
> 
> Edit: Here's the recap. Yes, I met them and I am still in shock. I'd prefer you comment on it there rather than one here, for obvious reasons. Also I'd rather not spread my identify in conjunction with the fact that I write fic, which is why I haven't linked my Tumblr or sideblog till now. Anyway:
> 
> http://syrupyjoshler.tumblr.com/post/142186827670/twenty-one-pilots-ottawa-april-1st-td-place


	11. Holiday Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler reach their destination. It's not going to get a good review on TripAdvisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the "********" means a change in point of view from Josh to Tyler.

They were in a lobby of some sort, tall and open- and unkempt. It wasn't ancient, but Josh guessed the building hadn't been properly used in decades. The hardwood flooring was partially intact, as was the central staircase, but the pillars on either side of it were cracked through. Moonlight leaked in through weak outer walls, and vines had kept in through the holes and begun to take over.

Josh couldn't say for sure what kind of building it had been, but a few guesses rattled around in his mind: hospital, senior's home, orphanage... posh mental asylum. It wasn't until he saw the broken bellhop cart in the corner that he had his answer.

“This was a hotel once,” he said, as he was prodded forward. Mara snorted behind Tyler.

“Still is. Come on, I'll show you your rooms.” The glee in her voice was the opposite of reassuring. Josh and Tyler were steered to the right, down a hallway behind the staircase. The area seemed to be in much better shape- in fact several 'additions' had been made.

Josh gulped.

The doors were barred. Metal frames bolted over decaying wood, deadbolt locks. It was lit with a crude setup of hanging workshop lights, all strung along an extension cord, that had be riveted to the uneven ceiling. Down the hall, someone screamed.

“Ah geez,” the leader sighed. “He's still at.”

“Who's still at it?” Josh asked, testingly.

“Doesn't matter,” the demon bit back. “He's tried my patience for too long.”

Josh gulped, the words dying in his throat. It didn't seem to matter, however, as his demon was tugging on his shoulders, pulling him to a stop. Tyler, however, was told to do no such thing. Mara and Rhea continued to walk him down the hall.

 _Tyler,_ he called out, and Tyler turned back to look at him, expression fearful. He stopped, and struggled to stay where he was.

“Josh-”

“Oh shut up,” the leader sighed, and stood in the space between them. “The better you two behave, the more you get to see each other, understand? And you-” he turned to Tyler- “Joseph, is it? We're gonna be good friends real soon. We still just wanna help you.”

“You want me to work for you,” Tyler argued. “You want me to be your dog, like this one.” He turned to Rhea, lips curling into a snarl. “Why are you helping them? Why turn your back on our kind?”

Rhea raised an eyebrow, a hint of an amused smile playing on her lips. Josh could feel the charge building within her, and he silently warned Tyler to tread lightly.

“You fell too,” she said calmly. “You turned your back just as much.”

“Coming here doesn't mean turning your back,” Tyler argued. For the moment, the others let them speak- though Josh couldn't understand why. “This place is alive, and humans are incredible-” Rhea raised a hand and Tyler's words abruptly halted. She didn't hit him, but she glared warningly.

“Humans are scum, and don't you forget it,” she hissed. “I came down to help, same as you, but they just keep killing each other. They aren't capable of peace, not of their own free will anyway.”

“So what, you want to enslave them or something?”

Rhea shrugged.

“They're already our slaves. They've just forgotten.” She took a step, putting herself chest to chest with him. She was an inch or so taller, but she took full advantage, staring down at Tyler with that condescending smirk. “Seems like you've forgotten too.” She brought a hand up to cup his chin, long nails digging into the flesh of his cheeks. Tyler flinched as she touched him, and Josh's instincts sparked again. He broke out of his captors grip, and ran at them, putting himself between her and Tyler in an instant. His hands were bound, his body weak, but shoved her away nonetheless, and then pressed back protectively against Tyler.

The demons were tense, but Rhea's laugh was a signal for them to relax. It was obvious that the only thing Josh had gotten on her was the element of surprise. Josh knew from experience that she could have him down in one blow, but she was clearly not interested in hurting either of them. Josh was frankly a bit shocked by that. Once his instinct died down, he was stuck realizing how stupid he'd been.

Though this time Tyler hadn't done anything to stop him.

“Well, you're fast Josh, I'll give you that. If you can obey us as well as you obey your bond, you'd be the perfect soldier.”

She winked at him, and turned to continue her walk down the hall. Tyler was pulled along too, leaving only Josh, the leader, and his lackey. He tugged at his and Tyler's connection for a moment, testing it as they retreated down the hall. With a sigh of relief he felt it no less weak, and he sent a wave of reassurance along the line to Tyler. It was still their biggest advantage, as well the only thing keeping Josh sane at the moment.

Especially now, as the leader grabbed Josh by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to the door they'd stopped at. It was open now, and a foot meeting the small of Josh's back shoved him painfully inside. With no hands to steady himself, he toppled forward onto the floor, kicking up dust on the damp, ratty carpeting. One of the two men grabbed him while he was down, pulling his wrists up in a way his arms weren't s meant to bend. Josh yelped in pain, trying to sit up with the motion to lessen the strain before he tore a muscle- but then his arms were released. Fully released. The rope had been cut and Josh whipped around in time to see the door pulled shut. And locked.

 

He sighed and glanced around. This had been a hotel room once, only the bed and most of the furniture had been removed. There was a busted armchair, bent, with nothing but a hole for a seat, and a bedside table with the drawers removed. More usefully, there was a torn up couch shoved against one wall and a thin sheet draped over it. The room's only window was barred from the inside, but there were cracks elsewhere- one in the wall between his room and the adjacent one, and one fairly large one in the brick of the out wall, near the ceiling. It was maybe the width of his hand with the fingers outstretched, and Josh reasoned that he could work at it in his spare time, maybe widen it enough to slip through.

But... he couldn't leave Tyler.

Josh slumped back onto the floor, sitting cross-legged. He searched for Tyler in his mind.

 _I'm okay,_ Josh told him, knowing that that was what Tyler needed to hear first. _They locked me in a room._ He rubbed his wrists, raw with rope burn. _Where are you?_

_Still moving._

 

*********************

 

He was glad Josh was okay. It wasn't much a reassurance that they wouldn't outright kill him, but it was something. So long as he was useful to them, so long as they saw him as a possible benefit, and didn't realize that he had no plans of working for them.

Ever.

Rhea's speech hadn't fazed him as much as he'd let on. In fact, it had given him a lot of information- namely that angels 'fell' for a multitude of different reasons. He still didn't know much about where he'd come from, “Heaven,” except that it was some sacred place, a moral high ground compared to the chaos of humanity.

He didn't buy it.

Rhea was cruel and jaded, and seemed to have no interest in helping anyone. Furthermore, she didn't seem to share the... kinship that Tyler felt with her. She was the only other angel he'd ever met- at least that he could remember. She was the only one who might have understood- but she didn't. She was cold and harsh, and it almost hurt to think about. Tyler wondered, if it ever came to that, if he'd be able to hurt her in a fight. Right now he hadn't the strength, but if he did, and if was himself or her... would he go through with it? Could he afford to hold onto a sentiment with no real foundation, other than that they were of the same species?

They came to a door at the end of the hall, pulling Tyler out of his thoughts. He checked on Josh one last time, before stepping through.

 

He'd seen something like this in a movie once, a large hall full of tables, with doors to a kitchen at one side. A 'dining hall' it had been called, where people all ate together for some reason. He wasn't really sure why, but it didn't seem to matter now. All the tables had been pushed against one wall.

There was a door past the head table, to another hallways with much smaller rooms. Tyler immediately noticed the floor was smoother under his feet, the paint fairly new, and the doors all had faded glass windows in them. The one at the end read “Library” on it and they pushed through.

It was more of an office now, shelves filled with binders and folders full of paper.

He was surprised to see a desk in the middle, with a full computer set up, and a man sitting behind it. He looked vaguely familiar, but Tyler couldn't place him. Maybe Josh would know. He sent an image over the line, but Josh drew a blank. He wore a fitted suit, grey, and his skin was pale but leathery. Tyler didn't have a good concept of human aging, but he was definitely older than Josh and Mark. He also looked far meaner than any of the others, and his smile was anything but kind.

“Joseph,” he said, and stood from his desk. “I'd shake your hand, but, well...”

“Who are you?” Tyler hissed. The energy coming off of him was strange. Tyler couldn't tell if he was an angel or a demon. The man chuckled.

“I look familiar, don't I?”

Tyler nodded carefully.

“We fought once, you and I. You cast me out of heaven.”

“I...” so he'd fallen too, just like Tyler and Rhea. But then why did he feel so different? “Why?”

“You don't remember?” the man eyed Tyler. “Well I suppose it was a few thousand years ago, and falling affects some memories more than others.” He gave pause, and gestured something to Rhea and Mara. The second a chair was being pulled up, and he was being sat in it. “Some of our kind were going too soft on the humans... so I disciplined them. I'm very good at discipline you know, ask anyone. Though I will admit that killing them was probably a mistake.”

“You- you killed other angels-”

A growl escaped Tyler, and he strained against his ropes.

“Yes, yes I know, you were angry the first time too,” the man laughed. “In fact, you threw me down so hard that I didn't land on earth. I went lower.”

“Hell,” Mara supplied happily, behind him. The man nodded.

“Yep, flat on my face in the ninth circle, surrounded by demons who wanted to rip me apart for the rest of eternity. But instead of surrendering I told them my name, and I earned their trust, and I lead them on charge to the surface.”

“And what is your name,” Tyler asked, as if the answer would make any difference.

“Orias,” the man beamed. He gauged Tyler's reaction- or lack thereof- and looked disappointed. “Doesn't ring a bell, does it. The guy who killed your kin, and dragged a bunch of them down with me? The one who now commands legions of demon in hell?”

“Yeah and like 5 on the surface?”

Orias's hand balled into fists at that, and Mara hissed behind him.

“It's 4 now, you little brat,” she growled, pressing the cold gun to his temple again. Orias stepped around the desk and glared down at him.

“So I did kill him,” Tyler mused. He recalled stabbing that demon in the neck, and not having seen him since.

“One of my lieutenants, yes,” Orias gritted. “I planned to be polite and not bring it up right away, but I might as well now. I'm only giving you a pass on that because you were defending yourself- and frankly I'm impressed. We found Rhea two months after she fell and she couldn't so much as land a punch. But you- you're already using your powers.”

“It's his mate,” Rhea supplied, choosing to ignore the rest. “He acts up the moment he's threatened.”

Orias chewed this over.

“Well, that's a good thing. We can use Josh to get you nice and strong. You'll be a force to be reckoned with soon.”

“A force for what?”

Orias snorted.

“A force for good, of course. We're going to make our dreams come true.”

“What dreams are those?”

Orias chuckled.

“You'll see old friend. You'll see.”

 

They took Tyler to another room after that, and cut his bonds. It was a surprisingly well-kept room, one that might have housed guests one at a time. It had a large bed, couch, and clean-ish bathroom- it was almost nice, save for the bars on the door and windows. He reached for Josh idly as he sat down on the bed, sending through a summary of what Orias had told him.

 _You knew him,_ Josh replied. _That's crazy. I bet he knows a lot more about who you were._

 _I bet I can defeat him again,_ Tyler thought back. _I've already done it once._

_Yeah uh- good job for what it's worth._

_Thanks,_ Tyler accepted, showing amusement. It wasn't as if he remembered what he did.

 _So, any weaknesses we can exploit?_ Josh inquired.

 _Maybe,_ Tyler said honestly. _We managed to kill one demon at your house. It means we can kill the others._

 _Dibs on Mara,_ Josh thought darkly, and Tyler received a set of images of her leering at him- followed by Josh's anger. It was meant to be a joke, but this clearly upset Josh. He sent over a pulse of reassurance, that he belonged to Josh, no matter how anyone else looked at him.

 _It's not just that,_ Josh answered _I can't protect you. I can't do anything. You're the one with the powers_.

Josh lacked any extra abilities, true, but Josh was a quick thinker. He knew his surroundings far better than Tyler, and he could use them. Without Josh, he wouldn't have been able to kill that demon. Tyler told him as much, and Josh responded with a stubborn _maybe_.

 

They shared whatever other information they'd gathered in the short time, both laying in their respective rooms. Tyler had has a small desk lamp that Josh didn't, and so he comforted Josh while he laid there in the dark. Josh preferred light, and warmth, and it seemed like his room lacked both.

 _I'll just pretend you're here_ , Josh sighed, curling up into the ratty couch. _Wanting me to hold you until you fall asleep, saying that thing you say._

Tyler closed his eyes too, sending Josh comfort were he could. He replayed their first night, warm and close and soft, and felt Josh's mind start to relax.

 _You always take such good care of me_ , he told Josh, in a soft voice.

 _I need to_ , Josh though back, the pull of sleep looming in his mind. _Need to..._

 _Then keep me warm, Josh, I'm right here. I'm cold. Keep me warm_.

Josh's mind let out a soft affirmative in response, and then it faded into sleep. Tyler felt a bloom of satisfaction, knowing that that he could at least help Josh here. Even if he weren't really beside him, even if he himself wasn't really cold. But the reminder of those times had done him good.

Tyler could empathize. When they'd first met, Josh had been his protector, his caregiver. Josh had nursed him back from hunger, lack of sleep, lack of water. Josh had provided him warmth and shelter and Josh had been his guardian in the human world.

But now, everything was flipped. Tyler had the strength now, and the information Josh didn't. He knew Josh felt helpless- he'd said as much. He wanted to protect Tyler and couldn't, and Tyler felt for him. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if his powers were suddenly stripped away.

Tyler wanted to sleep, but it never came. He dozed off for a few minutes at a time, but otherwise spent the hours checking on Josh or listening to the sounds around him. He could tell that there were other prisoners here- though the man they'd heard was quiet now, and Tyler feared the worst.

 

***********************************************

 

“Hey!”

A voice woke Josh up in the early hours of the morning. He wasn't surrounded with the warmth he was used to, nor did he feel Tyler's soft breath on his neck. He was alone, and cold. He reached out for Tyler in his mind, but heard only the low hum of sleep. Well, it was good Tyler got some rest, after all that. Josh couldn't say what was going to happen to them today, but he knew it wasn't going to be good for either of them.

“Hey,” the voice said again, a stage whisper. “Dude, wake up!”

Josh sat up on the couch with a groan. The springs were all bent, the fabric dusty. It had made his back tense in various places, and he stretched before looking around.

“Where are you?” Josh whispered back. There was no one else in the room.

“Next door,” the man hissed. “On your left.”

The room was still still dim, as the sun had yet to rise, but Josh could see a shadow in the crack between his room and the next. He went over to it and knelt down here it was widest. It wasn't quite open enough to stick his head through, but it was plenty to see the man on the other side, sitting down on the floor. His features were dark like Tyler's: dark hair, dark brows and slightly browned skin. It was rougher though, older, and sported a few cuts.

Josh sat too, facing him.

“Cool hair,” the guy said, voice a scratched and torn. “I'm Pete.”

“Josh.” Pete nodded, and looked as if he would have smiled if he'd remembered how.

“So what are you in for?” Pete said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Josh tensed. He wasn't exactly sure how much information he wanted to give out, or if this friendliness was all a bluff. But he figured stuff the demons already knew wouldn't hurt.

“They kidnapped my boyfriend and I,” Josh said. “Apparently he's an angel.”

“Fallen angel,” Pete corrected, and he peered at Josh through the crack. “But you're not.”

“No.” Josh shook his head.

“Huh,” Pete said. “Well I am. Fallen, I mean.”

Josh looked at Pete closer now. He remembered seeing Rhea for the first time and knowing immediately, feeling the power coming off her. But Pete... the only thing he felt coming off him was friendliness, calm- maybe some bitterness.

“Were you... were you the one screaming earlier?”

Pete shrugged.

“Probably. I'm a good screamer.”

Josh gulped.

“What- what were they doing to you.”

Pete shrugged again, far too casual for what he said next. Pete was a good actor, Josh realized.

“Torture. Technically.” Pete looked away from him, at his own empty room. “They might do the same to you.”

Josh swallowed down a gulp of fear. As if he were really surprised at that. Still, he checked on Tyler for a moment. Still sleeping.

“Why would they do that to us?”

Pete snorted.

“You really don't know?”

“No!” Josh said, perhaps a bit too indignant. “Sorry, just... I'm tired of not having the answers. They burned down the store I worked at, they broke into my apartment, they killed a guy in front of me, and then shoved us in a van for hours to bring us here- and I still don't why!”

Not to mention hurting him, pointing a gun at him, separating him and Tyler, causing them all this anxiety and worry and fear-

Pete looked back at him then, a bit of pain cracking through the mask.

“I'm sorry Josh. I'm sorry that happened to you.”

“Sorry doesn't help,” Josh muttered. “I want answers.”

“I have some,” Pete said, moving closer to the hole in the wall, and lowering his voice. “I'll tell you everything I know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> -Sorry for the late update!! Blah blah college blah midterm this morning blah help me please blah.  
> -Not sorry for being increasingly smartass-y about the chapter titles and summaries, if anyone actually reads those.  
> -I think I'm hilarious.  
> -Also sorry for being bad with comment responses. I'm going to answer those now <3  
> -Love you!


	12. Pleasantville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets answers. Tyler gets dinner and a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There may be some potentially triggering things in this chapter, including some violence, psychological torture, and just generally dark stuff that happens when you get kidnapped.
> 
> Also POV switches a few times, so remember the ******* denote a switch. (Also I love writing Tyler.)

 

 

The sun was only just start to rise, catching soft rays through the bars in Josh's window, and the crack in the upper wall.

 

“Alright,” Pete said. “But they'll be by to give us breakfast soon, and I don't want them to know I'm talking to you.”

“They'll move you?” Josh asked, and Pete nodded.

“And I've been acting a certain way around them. So if I- uh- leave suddenly, that's why- and you should do the same.”

“Okay,” Josh said. He still wasn't totally sure of Pete, but he'd shown nothing but kindness- even in a place like this. “I will.”

“Cool,” Pete said. “So where should I start?”

“Why they kidnapped us,” Josh said immediately.

“Alright. Well, they're demons, to start, but the boss, Orias, is a special one. He was an angel once, but not a good one. He was cast out, but not just to earth like most other angels; dude went straight to hell. I think we thought they would eat him alive there, but he managed to gain a following of demons. He eventually built up an army, and the demons you've seen working for him are his lieutenants.”

“What are their names?” Josh asked immediately.

“Well the chick is Mara,” Pete began. “There's Cresil, but I haven't seen him lately- he's the older one-” Josh vaguely remembered him during the first kidnapping attempt, crouching beside Mara as she pulled Josh into the van by his hair. “The douche is Andras, and his two majors are Botis and and Gaap.”

“We killed one of them,” Josh said suddenly. “The taller one. At least I think we did.”

“Botis,” Pete said, and smirked. “Good job. Although you probably just killed the host body and sent him back to hell- but that's fine too.”

“You mean- he could come back?”

“Not really,” Pete said. “It takes a lot to get out of hell. That's why only a few of them came up, not the whole army. And I doubt Orias will think it's worth it to sacrifice another 100 demons. That's what it takes to get up here, by the way.”

“Why come up at all?”

Pete shrugged.

“To fuck shit up I guess. He's got a nice little cult going in the west wing, buncha poor sobs who fell for the lie.”

“People _follow_ these guys?”

“They did once they saw the angel,” Pete said.

“Rhea.” He nodded.

“Why is she working for them anyway?”

Pete opened his mouth, but the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls, and jumped away from the crack. Josh did the same, going back to the couch and laying down.

 

He could hear Pete's door open a second later.

“Alright, angel, get up.”

A pause. Pete didn't speak.

“I said get up! You're not getting fucking breakfast today, or any other day, until you start co-operating.”

Silence.

Then, a smack. Josh registered the sound of Pete being hit and falling onto the floor. Then the sound of dragging, through the door and down the hall.

His own door opened a second later, and he pretended to be asleep. He heard the sound of something dropping onto the floor, and then the door shut again. He turned to look once the coast was clear and saw a meager tray of food- two dinner rolls, an open can of tuna- and a Twinkie. Beside that was a water bottle that, while not open, looked to be at least a few years old.

The dinner rolls were stale, but he still spread the tuna on one with the plastic knife he'd been given. He wasn't sure how much food he was going to get here, so he muscled through. The water tasted old, but otherwise fine, and the Twinkie was a godsend. He didn't even like Twinkies that much, but the sweetness was comforting. That left the other dinner roll, which Josh stared at for a moment before picking it up and placing inside the crack between his and Pete's rooms.

Maybe they'd been bluffing- maybe they would feed him... Josh doubted they'd purposefully kill Pete, if they valued angels that much. Still, he trusted Pete at least enough to share. Even if he betrayed Josh in the long run, a few pieces of food were nothing to cry over.

Josh stood back up and stared at the crack. It was so obvious; he was lucky no one had really come in to visit him yet. It wasn't visible from the doorway, as the washroom obscured it, but anyone who came into the centre of the room would notice immediately. He needed to fix that.

The beside table wasn't quite wide enough to cover it, but the armchair was. Josh picked it up and placed it over the space. It would've been nice if he could actually sit on the chair, but at least it was serving some function.

 

****************************

 

The sound of a door creaking woke Tyler, and he heaved out of bed and into a fighting stance. It was Rhea, looking bored as ever.

 _Tyler,_ came Josh's voice. _You okay?_

Tyler showed him the image of Rhea in response.

“Relax,” she muttered. “Come eat breakfast.”

She led Tyler back down the corridor and into the mess hall, up the step to the head table where a few boxes of cereal, some bowls and spoons, and a jug of milk now sat. It looked odd, as the table was an ornately carved wood, likely the best preserved piece of furniture in the whole place, and it was the only table not pushed up against a wall. This left the rest of the cafeteria as a large, open space, of which Tyler and Rhea sat at the very end of, looking out over the emptiness.

Rhea poured herself some Shreddies. Tyler watched her for a moment, brows furrowing at the sight of her doing a thing as normal as eating cereal, before grabbing the Honey-Nut Cheerios for himself.

“Believe it or not, I actually want to talk to you,” she said after a moment. Tyler looked at her, but said nothing. He wasn't sure what he could say to her, what he even _wanted_ to say. He let her speak.

“You need to seriously consider joining our cause,” she started. “At this point, it's in your best interest, and the interest of your mate.”

“Right, and what exactly is this cause? What's the plan?”

Rhea took another spoonful of cereal, and took her time with it.

“There's a small town nearby, from which we've slowly been attracting worshipers. If we make a large enough offering of faith, we can re-enter Heaven.”

“Why?” Tyler asked carefully. “What would that even accomplish?”

Rhea shrugged.

“You name it. Full access to your powers, your memories. It may be too late for me, but the sooner you return, the greater _your_ chance of keeping your rank. Plus, it's home.”

“If it's home, why did we leave?”

Rhea shrugged again.

“A lapse in judgment. But trust me when I say that there is nothing for you here.”

Tyler opened his mouth, but Rhea raised a finger to quiet him.

“I know your mate is human, but it's better for you both if you'd just comply. If I can't convince you now, they're going to use him to force your hand. Tell me, as mates, do you feel each other's pain?”

Tyler ignored the question.

“What makes you think I would leave him?”

“Well, you wouldn't be. He'd live out his days on earth, and if he's permitted, he'll join you in heaven. You and I are very old, Joseph. Josh's life would feel like a pinprick to you.”

“It wouldn't,” Tyler said, and he knew that for certain. “He'd be miserable.”

Rhea shrugged.

“It's either that or they hurt him. Which would you rather put him through?”

“I'd rather we not be here,” Tyler said. “Human life was just fine, until you guys came into it.”

“We gave you the chance to come with us,” Rhea said. “Just as I'm giving you a chance now.”

“That wasn't a chance,” Tyler growled, flashing back to that first encounter. “You almost killed Josh!”

“That wasn't- he's since been disciplined,” Rhea said, back-tracking. She almost looked like she pitied Tyler. “That was a follower, not one ours. He didn't know what it might have done to you.”

“I don't care about that, I care about Josh!”

Tyler's voice echoed through the mess hall, and Rhea watched him, unphased.

“I wonder what would happen if Josh died,” she mused suddenly. “When an angel dies, they vanish from existence forever, which is why it kills the mate. But if Josh were to die... he would just enter Heaven. His soul would still exist. I imagine it would damage you, but not physically kill you. Perhaps it would make you easier to manipulate...”

Rhea's thin lips curved into a smile, and it sparked a fury within Tyler.

“If you touch him, I'll-”

“Oh we're going to touch him,” Rhea promised. “Unless you co-operate.”

Tyler stared at her through narrowed eyes. He hated her, hated her calm voice, her talk about Josh as nothing more than a bargaining chip. He hated himself for ever feeling kinship towards her.

“I'll think about it,” he said finally, and got up from the table. Rhea just laughed.

“Sit down. You don't get that luxury.”

Tyler waited as Rhea finished her cereal, before she fitted an iron grip around his wrist. She took him back through the mess hall, close to where Josh was being kept, and into an empty room full of equipment and supplies similar to his warding items. There was a chair in the middle of the room, with straps on either armrest, and on the legs. It was only then that Tyler saw the large white sheet hung on one wall. Rhea sat him in the chair and fastened the bonds.

“Mara will be here soon,” she said from somewhere behind him. “If I can't convince you, maybe this will.”

 

The door shut loudly, and Tyler immediately reached for Josh.

_I'm here, Tyler what the hell happened?_

_They were threatening you,_ Tyler thought back. _They're gonna hurt you if I don't co-operate. Now I'm in a room-_

“Hey Joseph,” came Mara's voice, far too happy to see him tied up. She stepped around the room behind him, staying out of view. “I'm just gonna do a quick exercise, nothing too painful-”

Tyler's arm seized for a moment, and he registered a cut on his bicep, blood flowing out into the bowl Mara held there.

_Tyler! What the hell!_

He hastily told Josh to relax, but he knew it wouldn't help. He was barely relaxed himself, watching blood pour our of his arm. Mara held the bowl until a decent amount had pooled, then, to his surprise, pressed a clean gauze pad to the wound.

“Yes, you're very good at bleeding but it's time to stop now.”

None-too-gently, she wrapped it with cloth, tightly securing the bandage and pressing to clot it. When she was satisfied, she backed away again, out of view.

There was a pause, in which she could be heard shuffling around the room messing with various items on the table. She hummed softly, some odd chant that Tyler couldn't place-

And then something was projected onto the white sheet.

He hadn't seen any TV equipment, though maybe there was some technology Tyler wasn't away of. Either way, he stared at the “screen” confused. There was only one word on it: “OBEY.”

*************************************

 

Josh was in a panic, pacing his room begging for a way out. Tyler's mind was going insane, sending words and emotions that he couldn't process, to the point that Josh had tried to cut himself off- but he couldn't, he couldn't make them stop and he couldn't get out of this stupid room and he couldn't help Tyler, dammit, he couldn't-!

The door slammed in Pete's room, and Josh froze. He waited, but only heard footsteps walking away.

He ran to the chair and slid it to one side, and peered through the crack.

Pete was on the floor. He wasn't moving.

“Pete,” he hissed. A groan came from his limp form, and he rolled onto his back.

“Not right now,” Pete muttered, and shut his eyes.

“Okay but... I saved you some food,” Josh said. He glanced at the piece of bread, still sitting in on the plaster. No answer.

Josh moved the chair back and checked on Tyler again. His mind was still buzzing, a litany of _nononononono._ Josh called out again, but there was still no answer. His body was a livewire, restless, needing to move, needing to break out of this room and save Tyler from whatever was happening to him.

He searched the room again, looking for anything that could break him out, but it looked clean. The cracks in the plaster and stone were too thin still- but maybe if he widened them-

 

Josh was picking up the bedside table before he realized it, Throwing it against the hole near the ceiling. When it remained intact, he picked it up and threw it again. The table broke apart this time, into two pieces, and a few splinters of aged wood. He wasn't after the wood though. He walked towards the crack and jumped to fit his hand into it. Pulling himself up, Josh used his other hand to touch the stones around it, hoping to find something lose. Sure enough, the jolt from the table had loosened one piece enough to wobble when he touched it. Josh began efforts to yank the piece out-

-when Tyler went silent.

Josh stilled for a moment, falling to his feet.

 _He might just be asleep_ , Josh reasoned. Though it was the middle of the day. He couldn't be dead- by their logic, Josh would die too. It was more likely they'd knocked him unconscious.

Josh jumped back up again, and fit his hand around the rock. It came out with another few tugs: a sharp, thick piece of stone just larger than his hand. His plan had been to use it to break the hinges or the lock on his door, but Josh realized it would be too loud. Plus, he had no idea where Tyler was now. Even if he did, Tyler was in no state to escape.

“You done freaking out in there?” Came Pete's voice. Josh sighed and stashed the rock behind the couch. He moved the busted chair aside to reveal Pete's face through the crack. Pete was close, leaning on the wall, displaying a bruised eye and a cut brow, as well as a split lip.

“Jesus,” Josh gasped. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Tripped,” Pete shrugged. Clearly he had the wind back in him, though just barely. Josh noticed he was picking at the dinner roll, savoring it piece by piece. “Thanks for this,” he said. “Why were you trashing your room?”

“They were doing something to- to Joseph.” Josh stopped himself for a moment, still not willing to give away his only secret. “I- uh- heard it. Weird words and sounds...”

“Ah,” Pete nodded. He took a moment to chew and swallow a piece of bread. He looked at Josh with something that might have been pity- though it was hard to tell with his injuries. “They're brainwashing him. They've been trying the same thing on me for over a year.”

“You- you've been here for that long?”

Pete nodded.

“Been human for longer though. Had enough time to get stubborn.”

“Joseph's pretty stubborn,” Josh said, and checked on Tyler again, just to be sure. Still out.

“I hope so,” Pete said. “It worked on Rhea- that's why she's got the dead-eyed creep thing going on. It's also worked on some of the more resistant humans.”

“I thought you said they came willingly when they saw her.”

Pete shrugged.

“Most do. I wasn't done talking about that. Every so often they get a human that threatens to expose this place... and they deal with it. Or, you know, kill them.”

“Do they... kill a lot of people?”

Pete shrugged.

“I mean a follower is more valuable than a dead guy, but yeah. Sometimes two of three at a time. But I'm pretty sure they're planning to kill a bunch at once- some crazy ritual that'll shoot 'em back into heaven.”

Josh gulped. Frankly, he wasn't surprised that the demons were evil- just at how deep it ran.

“Won't they just be cast out again- and the demons...?”

“Yeah, well I don't think they plan to let that happen this time around. It took a whole lot of us to get Orias down the first time. Imagine him and friends; even if they didn't win, the damage they would cause... If you kill the right people you could upset the balance of everything. I mean not to mention the mass sacrifices it would take to get there.” Pete shook his head. “Honestly I'd avoided them for years and never really took them seriously until now. Now they have an angel, and a following. They were such a joke before, but now... now I'm afraid they'll pull it off.”

He looked up at Josh again, pleading.

“Your boyfriend, Joseph,” he said solemnly. “You can't let him give in to them. It would make them twice as strong, people would flock to this place. Promise me you won't!”

Josh swallowed again, hard.

“I won't.”

 

***********************************

 

Heavy.

His head, his arms, his whole body felt as if it were being weighed down by something.

But then, Tyler opened his eyes.

He was in a room. His room, at the hotel. It was a nice room after all. And there was Mara, sitting beside him.

“Hey little bird,” she smiled, and grin was sweet, and caring. She reminded him of the princess from a movie. “How do you feel? Good?”

Well, he did feel kinda good. The weight was lifting, and the sun was shining in through the bar of his window. He felt rested and happy inside- though on the outside he just nodded.

“Good. I brought you some food.”

She reached to the desk behind her and grabbed a tray with some fragrant soup some buttered dinner rolls, and a bottle of water. His body was still weak but he sat up, and croaked out a thank you with a hoarse voice.

Mara smiled again, and left the room with a spring in her step.

 _What a sweet girl_ , he thought, _bringing me food and making sure I'm okay._

 

 _Tyler!_ Tyler hummed in response to the call, while he unscrewed the bottle of water.

_Tyler! Are you okay?_

He looked around the room for a moment, before remembering that yes, it was in his head. Only one person could do that. He smiled.

_Hey Josh!_

Josh was panicked for some reason, thoughts and emotions frantic. Tyler sent him a wave of calm, willed Josh's mind and body to relax. He sighed too, as he felt it seep into Josh's bones and cradle him.

But... Josh still wasn't happy.

 _I told you not to do that,_ Josh said.

 _Did you?_ Tyler honestly didn't remember that, didn't see why Josh wouldn't want help calming down.

_Yes, don't you remember Tyler? Why- why are you so happy? Last time you were up they were doing something to you!_

Well, Josh's calm hadn't lasted very long, but Tyler left him alone, as he wished.

 _I'm happy because they're treating me well,_ Tyler said. _Mara just brought me food. I'm not sure what happened, but they're taking care of me. Aren't they taking care of you?_

A pause.

_No, Tyler, they're not. And they're not really taking care of you either- they just got in your head. They're making you think they're good people when they're not!_

_They just want to go home,_ Tyler thought, though he wasn't sure where he got that line from. Wasn't that the plan? To go back to heaven?

 _Tyler, they're going to kill a bunch of people to do it- and try to take over when they get there. At least- I think so._ Josh's mind raced for a moment, and his next words were practically thrust into Tyler's mind. _Tyler, there's another angel here! His name's Pete! He's good-_

 

Something shifted in the room, in his mind. The room was darker than he'd thought, and colder, and the soup was cold too. The roll was stale, as was the water, and more importantly, he didn't feel heavy- he felt light, too light, like his head was going to float away from his body.

_There... there's another angel here?_

_Yes, his name's Pete! He seems okay, Tyler. He said he's been in here for over a year, and managed to resist whatever they did to you._

_They... they put me in a room,_ Tyler recalled suddenly. _And then I woke up here._

Josh sent over empathy, and an image of himself wrapping Tyler in his arms and hugging him tight. Tyler sighed into it, let his eyes fall closed.

_They would have told me about the other angel, if they really cared._

_There's a lot of things they would have done, Tyler._

_Like let us be together._

Tyler sent an image, a memory over the line, of himself, waking up in the warm sun of Josh's room, feeling something so strong but not knowing what. He didn't mean for it, but the memory made him sad. Josh's emotion matched his.

_I know Tyler, it'll happen soon. For now you just need to keep fighting, and thinking about how to get out._

_Okay Josh._

_I mean it Tyler. They're going to try that stuff on you again. Promise me- you'll fight it._

 

_I promise._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot goes on. I'm excited for chapter 13, as Stuff happens. It's gonna get pretty dark, but I promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel. There will also be a bit of groping within the tunnel, because tunnels.


	13. And My Skin, It Will Start...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their hosts take a keen interest in helping Tyler develop his talent. Unfortunately, they have figured out the best way to bring it out. PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! (Not at the same time) PLEASE be careful my friends, there is a lot of mention of blood and knife use.

Pete clearly needed sleep, and Josh wasn't quite sure what he could tell him. There were things he wanted to know about their bond but surely it could wait, in favor of Pete recovering. Besides, it gave Josh and Tyler time to share information.

Tonight was considerably calmer. Not that things had gotten any better, but Tyler seemed to have been left alone for the “conditioning” to set in. Once they were both caught up on what had happened, they went over possible plans for escape. The biggest obstacle was them being locked in their rooms, but Josh figured if he could chip away at the hole near the ceiling, he might be able to slip out. Of course it wouldn't be to leave Tyler, but maybe if Josh could get to the nearby town and tell the police- but what would they do to Tyler while he was gone? And how far would their connection stretch? What if it fizzled out like an AM signal when Josh was too far away?

 _I trust you_ , Tyler thought. _There was a time when we couldn't talk like this, if you remember._ It was a teasing tone, and sent him an image of himself and Josh cuddling the couch, watching movies. It as vivid, and for a moment Josh felt like it was the same couch he now lay on, felt like the sheet draped over him was his fleece throw. His eyes fluttered closed in the darkness.

The image shifted, Tyler looking up at him, pressing close until their lips brushed, and Josh sighed.

He knew that if he opened his eyes the vision would fade, and he would remember reality.

 _You want me to keep going?_ came Tyler's voice, soft, almost nervous.

Josh moved the image himself in response, to lean down the rest of the way and capture Tyler in a kiss. A peaceful feeling was sent across the line, and he vaguely registered Tyler sinking back into his bed and smiling. Josh willed the image to nip at Tyler's bottom lip, to keep kissing Tyler whilst his hand curled around his hip, holding his lean body in place. The fleece was still wrapped around them, and Tyler added a warm ray of sunlight to the scene, hitting them through the open window of Josh's apartment.

 

Josh woke up to the loud bang of his door being flung open, and the cold breeze it cast over him. He scrambled from his position laying down on the couch to standing beside it, ready to defend himself- though he knew he couldn't. Josh recognized the to thugs, Andras and Gaap respectively.

“What?” He croaked, voice hoarse from waking up.

“We're training Joseph today,” Andras smirked. “We need your help.”

Josh could only guess what 'help' entailed, and was barely surprised when they each grabbed one arm and yanked him towards the door.

_Tyler, they're-_

Tyler cut him off with an image over the line of the mess hall, and a demon he didn't recognize. The next image was a large wooden board, stained with blood. There were restraints at key points- two at the bottom, two at the sides in the middle, and one near the top. Tyler didn't have to say it; Josh knew it was meant for him.

Sure enough, Josh was half walked half dragged down the hall, his bare feet rubbing the decaying carpet. The others were set up in the mess hall, in the center of the wide empty room. The board was propped up at a 45 degree angle, with Rhea casually checking the straps for tears. Nearby was the man Josh assumed to be Orias, the boss- and Tyler.

 

They locked eyes for the first time in days.

Tyler was thinner than normal, his eyes sunken from stress, and probably lack of sleep. His face was paler than Josh remembered, and it wasn't aglow. Somehow, Josh's heart fluttered and broke at the same time.

 _Josh,_ came Tyler's voice, wrecked even in his own mind. _Oh Josh..._

Josh imagined that he looked pretty rough too- he had certainly been underfed, and not able to shave or shower. Josh let himself be guided to the board. No point trying to fight.

Tyler stood up straight then, seemed to collect his thoughts.

 _They think I'm still brainwashed,_ Tyler told him. _And they don't know that you know._

 _Alright,_ Josh thought. He was scared, dreading what was about to happen, but there was at least the reassurance that Tyler was _Tyler_.

He gulped, taping into his fear as Rhea fastened him in. It was an awkward position, arms half spread out, reclined to the point where he felt as if he were about to fall backwards.

“J-Joseph?”

“Hello Josh,” Tyler said, low and calm, an eerie smile creeping up. “It's good to see you.”

“You too,” Josh said, and feigned a look of confusion. “Why are you talking like that.”

“I'm grateful,” Tyler said easily. “Aren't you?”

“No- why-” Josh looked between Orias and Rhea, fearful. “You did something to him.”

Orias simply shrugged, and then stepped closer to Josh. The two demons that had brought him in retreated into the hallway back behind the head table. It was then he saw the flash of a blade in Orias's hand.

 

“Alright Joseph, just like we talked about. Sirens. Try it without Josh first.”

Tyler made a face, brows furrowed, but nothing came. He shook his head, and tried again.

Orias clicked his tongue, and raised the knife.

“You don't have to hurt him,” Tyler blurted. “Just- please let me try again.”

“Joseph, you know I have to do what's necessary. We're just trying to get home.”

Tyler's eyes flickered with recognition, and he nodded.

For a moment, Josh feared he'd slipped, but Tyler's voice came to him, panicked.

_I'm sorry Josh, I'm trying. I'm trying to so hard!_

_It's okay,_ Josh said automatically. He was terrified, but he had to trust Tyler. He had to support him.

An idea suddenly struck him, and he sent forth the image of himself being dragged into the van, gasping in pain at the tug on his hair.

 _Focus on that feeling,_ Josh though, and Tyler nodded.

The song came out, weak at first, like Tyler couldn't quite keep it stable. But then it rose into a strong, beautiful note, high and low harmonizing, filling the cafeteria and resonating around them.

Tyler didn't shine, he simply glowed, and Josh thought fondly of his wings, where they might be spreading out behind Tyler in a separate plane of being. Tyler let the song carry for another second, before it faded. He beamed at Josh, but then quickly reigned it in.

“What an awful sound,” Orias muttered. Josh realized suddenly that he hadn't been affected at all- or at least minimally. Well, Pete had said Orias _had_ been an angel once. “But good job.” He let his hand fall. “But we need to know what else you can do, Joseph. I'm afraid if I don't hurt him, we'll never know.”

Caught off guard, Josh yelped when the knife came back up and slashed at his arm. Blood seeped out of the bicep, causing a stinging pain that left him hissing.

“Josh!” Tyler yelled, but subdued himself.

_I can't- not if they're going to do this- Josh-_

“Hmm, nothing?” Orias said. “Well then-”

He cut again, lower on Josh's arm, narrowly missing a vein. Josh groaned and pressed his head back against the board.

“I don't know what else I can do,” Tyler said, as calmly as he could. “There must be another way-”

“It's him or you,” Rhea said. She'd been silent 'til now, happy to stand off to the side and watch the events unfold.

 _ME!_ Tyler screamed in his mind. _Me, please, always me!_

Josh wanted to argue, but another slash bit into him, now at the shoulder..

_Tyler-_

Another cut, then another, and another, and Tyler was yelling in his mind, louder than Josh was yelling outside of it. Tyler threw himself at Orias, only to be yanked back by Rhea quick hand, and held in place. The slashes stopped, and Josh hitched in a shaky breath. He jammed his eyes shut and didn't dare open them- lest he look down and see what they'd done to him.

“Strength,” Rhea observed, and then the sound of Tyler being shoved back into his place. “Less so than me, but more so than you.”

“Well I knew _that_ ,” Orias muttered. “What else is there?”

“No, please,” Tyler begged, straining against Rhea. “Stop hurting him!”

“We just want to go home,” Orias recited. “You know we have to do this Joseph, you were shown.”

“But he's my mate!” Tyler yelled, and Josh could hear the tears in his voice. “Please, I can't- I can't-”

“Are you feeling his pain?” Rhea asked. No answer, but Josh knew. Tyler was aware of every inch of broken skin, every slice. And Josh knew that Tyler couldn't keep up the act. He was going to either flip, or collapse. Josh wouldn't have blamed him for either.

 _I can't take this,_ Tyler thought. _I can't see you like this. I have to do this Josh, I know you hate me messing with your head, but I'm sorry, I have to-_

 

_Josh opened his eyes to same image as before, the couch, the fleece, Tyler in his arms. He felt no hurt, only warmth- but he panicked._

“ _It's better than you being in pain,” Tyler said. “Please, just accept this, for both our sakes. Just go to sleep, Josh. Just let go.”_

 

_Josh nodded and closed his eyes._

 

*******************************************

 

Tyler was on him the second Josh passed out, a fury that lit a fire within his human body, making it easy to escape Rhea's grasp and get a hand around Orias's throat. He squeezed, feeling the the trachea start to give way under his hand.

“ _That's my mate_ ,” he heard himself growl, and then Orias was gagging for air, hissing in pain as blood started to stain his clothing. “ _This is what you did to him!_ ” Slashes, all over Orias's body, all at once, pain seeping into his skin- in exactly the same places he had cut Josh. Orias could bleed, Tyler noticed, though to his dismay the red was already receding as the wounds healed themselves. His hand loosened, and Rhea yanked him back. He didn't resist. If he couldn't hurt Orias, what was the point?

“Very good,” the demon (angel?) laughed. “Very, _very_ good! I suppose you can take him to your room and heal him. You've earned that much.”

 

They undid Josh's bonds and carried him to the room for Tyler, where they carefully laid him in the dirty bathtub. The sight was haunting, more so than the first time. Back then, Tyler knew he had fought tooth and nail to save Josh, to get him to safety. But now, safety was Tyler's reward, and it felt wrong. He hadn't fought enough- he couldn't yet. He knew full well fighting them now would do nothing good- he knew it was all part of their strategy- but it still hurt.

Wound by wound, he stitched Josh back up, running his hands over the skin as it healed. Thankfully most of the cuts were superficial- Josh was only out because Tyler had knocked him out- somehow. He couldn't dwell on it, not now. All he knew is that he'd asked Josh to sleep, and he'd passed out in an instant.

Someone had dropped off a large bucket of water and some towels as he'd worked. Tyler couldn't say who- he was fixated on Josh, ignoring all else while his hands moved on instinct. They were alone now anyway.

Tyler placed a hand on Josh's face, willing him to wake up. His eyes shot open, and he sat up with a groan.

“Ah- Tyler- what-?!”

“It's done,” Tyler told him. “I healed you. Take off your clothes.”

Josh didn't even make a joke.

He weakly pressed his hands down, and slid the bloody pants off his hips.

“How long was I out?”

“Half an hour,” Tyler said, and pulled the pants off the rest of the way. “You weren't hurt as badly.”

“And you've gotten better at healing,” Josh guessed. “I'm not as sore.” He sat up and pulled off his bloody shirt. Tyler grabbed the bucket, and a towel and started to wipe the blood away. Josh gave him a curious look, but he sent nothing over the line. He just watched Tyler wash him, brows slanted with consideration.

“What?” Tyler finally snapped. To his surprise, Josh smiled.

_You're beautiful._

Tyler shook his head. He might have blushed once, but he wasn't sure he had it in him now. He had to be strong for Josh, after all. He had to make sure all the blood was gone, and then get him dry, and into a warm bed-

Josh's lips met his, quick and urgent. Tyler's eyes closed, but he remained still. Josh pulled back after a moment, eyes searching him for the answer. Tyler wasn't sure what to say, or think, but Josh found it anyway.

“Alright, get me a towel, would you.” He pushed up from the emptying tub and carefully stood. Tyler gave him the cleanest towel in the pile- dusty but otherwise unsoiled. Josh ran it over himself, missing a few places, which Tyler hastily made him dry off. He pulled Josh into bed after that, covering him in the old blankets and then crawling in and wrapping himself around him.

“They let us in the same room,” Josh sighed into his neck, curling in. “It barely feels real.”

Tyler was silent, not sure what else to say. He wished his body heat would spread to Josh faster, wished a lot of things that would likely never happen.

“You're shaking,” Josh murmured, and smoothed a hand over Tyler's cheek. Then he tensed, and brought the hand back. It glistened. “And crying.”

Was he? Tyler blinked, and sure enough he felt a droplet run down his cheek.

Josh shifted before he could think of anything to say, and pulled out from under him.

“Josh-” he started to say, and his voice betrayed him. It was cracked and broken. _Josh you're weak, let me-_

 _I'm fine,_ Josh insisted and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulders. He pushed, and as much as Tyler wanted to fight him, as much as he wanted to be the strong one, he was breaking. A weakened sound passed through his lips as he fell onto his back- a whimper mixed with Josh's name- and Josh leaned down. Tyler's eyes slid shut as Josh drew near and he shivered. A kiss was pressed to his forehead, then his nose, left cheek, right cheek, lips, jaw-

“I'm fine,” Josh said again. “Let me take of you.”

Tyler opened his eyes. Josh's face was a beautiful expression- one he knew so well: care, concern, and affection, all mingled into one look, strongest in the eyes. Tyler held his breath.

“You sure?”

Josh half-smiled.

“I'm sure,” he said. “I need to.”

Tyler exhaled, letting the tension filter out of him with it. He had nothing else to argue, especially if Josh needed this as much as he did. He relaxed.

 

Josh rolled up onto him, comfortably settling his hips down, legs resting on either side of Tyler. He put his weight on his elbows and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

Josh was all around, strong and caring, and his mind was buzzing with affection for Tyler. Josh's limbs were a cage around him, and Tyler was grateful for the shelter. For as long as this lasted, he was safe and warm and _free_.

He brought cautious hands up to rest on Josh's back, whilst Josh moved his kiss down to Tyler's neck. It wasn't hard, wouldn't dare leave a mark here, lest they be punished for it, but the touch of them still sparked Tyler's nerves. He wondered if Josh's neck was this sensitive, and the second Josh pulled away, he leaned up to return the favour.

Josh felt it too, if the shiver was any indication. He relaxed for a moment, just letting Tyler kiss against his pulse, his jaw. Josh's skin was rough with stubble, barely clean, goose bumped and pale with hunger and stress- but he opened his mouth against it. It was Josh, and it was home, and he needed to taste and smell and _feel_ everything.

He sent this to Josh, who shuddered and pressed him back down, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. _Me too,_ _Tyler._

For a moment, they were both lost in it, escaping into each other, vehemently ignoring any reminders of where they were or what had happened. Tyler knew he was being selfish, but Josh was letting him, and he just _needed it_.

Tyler's body was a livewire of feeling, and he realized that once again he was squirming under Josh; hips writhing, clawing lightly at him as the kiss ran through him. He couldn't understand why his body was responding that way, but he was hard now, and the feeling he got from rubbing against Josh was too good to stop. Josh shifted his legs one by one, slotting them in between Tyler's, and ground his hips down. Josh's answering hardness dragged against his own, and a jolt of heat shook through the both of them. Tyler moaned into Josh's mouth- but then quickly stopped himself before it was too loud. They had to be quiet- he didn't even entertain the thought of getting caught.

Josh seemed to have the same idea as he pulled back, shifted onto his elbow, and maneuvered a hand up to cover Tyler's mouth. It caused him to prop himself up a little, blocking the dim light and casting a shadow over Tyler.

He snaked his free hand down Tyler's side, and down to tug the band of Tyler's pants; then his hand curled around Tyler's hip. Their eyes met, Josh's questioning, no doubt of what he was asking. Tyler nodded underneath his palm.

Josh nodded back, biting his lower lip as a means of restraining himself. Slowly, he pushed Tyler's pants down. Josh was already naked, and Tyler looked down between them to get his first glimpse of Josh's hard, pink cock, lightly brushing against his own.

Tyler moaned against Josh's fingers. The sight was too much, too searing hot that he jammed his eyes shut, and sent some of the heat to Josh to relieve the tension.

Josh shuddered over him.

 _Ah- f-fuck, Tyler..._ Josh's breath was laboured in his ear now. There was the odd sound of Josh spitting, and Tyler shivered, sensing what might be next. 

Josh's cock pressed an inch closer, once again bumping against Tyler's, before both were caught and squeezed together in Josh's spit-slick hand. Tyler's body went rigid, pleasure pulsing through like an electrical surge, rendering him just as helpless. He couldn't talk or think, had nothing to say to Josh except his name, laced with desperation.

Josh's ran over them once, slicking them up. His hands were larger than Tyler's, easily fitting both their cocks in the tight ring of his fingers and thumb. He moved slowly at first, up, letting Tyler adjust- and Tyler needed it. Josh surrounded him, pressed against his body, his cock, his hand around them, his soul so close, his heart so open, his name flooding Tyler's frantic mind- it was already to much.

“You think we can come together?” Josh whispered, lips brushing Tyler's ear. “I want to...” He moved his hand down, quick over them, and Tyler yelped at the shock of it, sound muffled under Josh's other hand.

 _Yes,_ Tyler said, and felt, and _pleaded_ at Josh. He wanted nothing more than that, to reach that point with him. _Yes, please, yes-_ Josh sped up his hand, a tight, neat rhythm that stole the last semblance of rational thought Tyler had. Josh too, was shaking with the pleasure of it, sending and receiving it in waves, softly moaning Tyler's name, both inside and out. The signals bounced back and forth between them, waves of pleasure, building, building, until they crashed. Tyler's eyes shot open and met Josh's, then a split second nod before Josh pressed their foreheads together, hand still clamped over Tyler's mouth, fist still pumping both their cocks and tightening _just enough_ for the tension to snap. Tyler bucked up against Josh, who groaned Tyler's name long and low, and together they spilled into Josh's hand. Tyler felt a final burst of pleasure at the feel of their come combining, being smeared over both of their cocks- his vision went white like the brightest star- before his orgasm finally ebbed.

Josh's hand slowed to a stop.

 

They were both still. Josh slumped down onto his side and leaned on Tyler, breathing into his neck. His weight was warm and welcome, and Tyler fought for a few more minutes of happiness before reality set in.

“We shouldn't have done that,” he muttered finally. Josh was sweating on him, and it wasn't comfortable anymore. “I mean- we needed to- but-”

“Yeah,” Josh agreed. He sighed and heaved himself up out of bed. Tyler made to sit up, but Josh shook his head. “Nah, stay there, I've got it.”

Tyler laid back gratefully while Josh went for the next cleanest towel. He carefully cleaned himself off, then handed it to Tyler, who shivered as he wiped the come off of his oversensitive dick. He'd gone soft by now, as had Josh, and the air between them was tense.

“They have no way of knowing, right?” Josh asked, taking the towel back and throwing it in the corner of the bathroom. Tyler shrugged. It didn't seem like he'd burnt any lights out this time. If anyone had heard, surely they would have come and hauled Josh away.

In fact, this whole circumstance seemed too generous, too big of a reward.

“What if they wanted it to happen?”

Josh crawled back into bed, and they lay on their sides.

“They probably did,” he agreed. _Maybe they think that if you have me, you'll stay in 'dreamland' longer._

Tyler nodded. It seemed plausible, except for the fact that Josh might've tried to snap him out of it this whole time. Unless they knew it hadn't taken the first time. Unless this was just some sick reward for letting Josh get hurt in the first place. But _how_ could he have prevented it? He had no hope of over powering them, all he'd been able to do was stare and beg them not to cut him again, please stop _you're killing them you're going too far-_

“You're crying again,” Josh said. He closed in on Tyler, holding him close to his chest. “It's okay, you've been so brave...”

This, for whatever reason, unleashed a tide of emotions. Now that he and Josh were relaxed and open, there was nothing to hold them back, as they rushed forth from a source he couldn't name. A memory, he guessed, but no facts or faces, just feeling. Just a deep, bottomless grief.

 _I'll keep you warm_ , Josh told him, tinged with concern and sadness. _It's okay Tyler, just let go._

He did. He cried into Josh's chest, soaking the bed, shaking them both with his sobs, making his throat sore and his nose run. It overwhelmed him, taking over his body until he was silently begging for sleep- or death.

Faintly, he registered Josh crying too, either from seeing his mate so distraught, or perhaps from picking up on Tyler's own emotions. But he was too exhausted, too broken, and the only way he might've helped would be to mess with Josh's head. Tyler hoped he'd never have to do that again, brainwashed or otherwise. Josh was perfect and strong, and human, and he felt so much, he gave so much. Josh was everything.

The thought of his “boyfriend” was enough of a reassurance to stop the sobbing, and with his head pressed against Josh's heart, he finally, blessedly, slipped into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -sorry for being so lousy with responses. Finals are a thing.  
> -I promise things will get better soon- both in this story and in general.  
> -I love you <3  
> -sorry for hurting Josh- honestly :/


	14. To Break Up and Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get much worse. Please read the warnings for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER. This is the roughest one so far, so if the events of the last chapter bothered you, reconsider this one. If you want to skip that, you can get away with simply reading the last few lines of this chapter to patch you through to the next one. Cool? Cool.
> 
> So hey, I'm going to try for a double update this week!

 

_EVERYTHING WAS WRONG_

_ALL WRONG_

_THIS WAS NOT THE BALANCE OF THINGS_

 

_BUT NO ONE WAS HELPING_

_WHY_

_WHY WAS NO ONE HELPING_

 

“ _Calm down” Third tried, but their light stayed a distance away. “We can't interfere yet, they're still alive.”_

“ _SO WE WAIT FOR ONE OF THEM TO DIE?”_

_Third sighed, and gave a sort of shrug. They had no real argument, and Second knew it._

_He was left alone to stare down at them, fuming, his light red hot and glowing like the sun._

 

 

Josh woke first, to sunlight on his face and warmth in his arms. He knew where he was though, without opening his eyes. It would have been nice to think, even for a second, that they were back home. He held Tyler close, clinging, and vowed not to let go until they ripped him off.

And rip him off they did. Gaap, was the one to do it, yanking him out of bed by the arm whilst Andras manhandled Tyler. Mara looked at Josh's naked form with an upturned lip, before handing him a grocery bag full of something. Josh peered into it: clothes. Not his own.

“Hurry up and get dressed,” she said, and the three demons stood and _waited_ for Josh to pull the clothes on. Josh might have been embarrassed, if he hadn't been so angry, hadn't been so _done_ with being their hostage, and having to watch Tyler go through this.

He'd been given too-loose jeans with a ratty belt, and a white t-shirt- spattered with dots of blood. There were also shoes, finally, and it was barely a miracle that they fit him. These clothes weren't clean. They smelled like another person, who likely wasn't around to wear them anymore.

 

They dragged Josh back to his room where another tray of gourmet demon cuisine was waiting for him. He met Tyler's eyes before the door slammed shut, and their connection immediately strengthened.

_They're taking me to that room again._

Josh punched the wall, and immediately regretted it. He settled for kicking it instead.

_You have to help me break the spell- after I mean._

_Yeah,_ Josh thought quickly. _Of course Tyler._

He sighed. Tyler was more scared than angry.

 _I'll be right there with you._ He didn't have a choice. He'd have to live through it again. His instincts were going to go wild, and Pete was going to have to listen to him-

Pete.

Josh moved the armchair aside to peer into an empty room. Dammit. He still didn't know Pete well, and had no reason to trust him- but he did. He gave Pete half of everything on his tray, even the water which he chugged partially before screwing the cap back on.

 

 _Josh,_ Tyler thought, and clearly he'd been observing what Josh had done. _Maybe we can take him with us._

 _Maybe,_ Josh thought, but the idea was too good to be true. _If he can help, if he can get us out of here sooner..._

 

Tyler's ritual started soon enough, and the images once again began to plague his mind. Flashing, screaming- and in the distance Josh thought he heard Pete screaming too.

It was worse this time. He was aware of his body moving, beating at the wall with the rock he'd freed before, breaking the glass of his window through the steel bars, hell he even kicked at the crack between his and Pete's room, trying to widen it.

 

He came to on the floor when Tyler's thoughts finally stopped, hands a bloody mess, and the room a disaster. A quick check told him Tyler was out- which was just as well. Tyler would hate to see him this way.

 He glanced into Pete's room through the crack, to see the man sitting against it, face bruised and cut like before. He was weakly nibbling on the Twinkie, and his mouth was curved into the slightest, softest smile. For some reason, Josh decided to trust him then, completely.

“Pete,” Josh croaked, voice broken. Pete looked up with concern and placed the Twinkie on his knee.

“Josh, dude, you...” He swallowed. “Gimme your hands.”

“What?”

“Reach through.”

Josh did what was asked, awkwardly sliding his hand through the crack.

Pete took them in his and closed his eyes for a moment. There was a squeeze, a sting, and then Pete released him. Josh pull his hands back to see them healed. There was still blood, but the scrapes and cuts were closed.

“Thank you,” Josh said, looking them over. “I didn't know you could do that too.” He wondered why Pete wasn't healing himself- maybe he couldn't?

“I didn't know you could move like that,” Pete said, low and rough.

Josh laughed.

“I don't usually trash hotel rooms.”

“No,” Pete said, and the seriousness of it was so stark that Josh stopped in his tracks. “I mean you're fast Josh. _Really fast_.” Pete gulped. “I think you have powers.”

“W- _what_?”

“You were all over that room. Faster than I could keep track of.”

“You're tired,” Josh reasoned. He knew he didn't have powers- even Tyler had told him as much.

“I know what I saw,” Pete said. “Josh, it's not as much of a stretch as you think. Angels often get more powerful when they bond. I know you're not an angel, but... you might be physically faster and stronger now.”

Pete looked at Josh for a moment, and Josh didn't like it. Didn't like any of this. There was a voice telling him that Pete was right, connecting his instinctual response, the way he'd managed to catch Rhea- an _angel_ \- off guard. But it was too good to be true. Angels and demons he could believe in- but he was only human and he knew it

“Not that I've ever know an human with an angel mate,” Pete said to himself. “But it makes sense that you'd follow the same rules.”

Josh calmed for a moment, and crouched near the hole in the wall.

“What are they?”

“Huh?”

“The rules,” Josh pried. “For- mating.”

“Ah.” Pete finally showed a smile, a weak smirk as he looked over a blushing Josh.

“It's just- they keep talking about it and I don't even know what's happening, or what it means,” Josh tried to explain. “Is it just- are we like- married now or something?”

Pete snorted.

“Marriage is a human thing. You guys are just... perfectly compatible. Which is weird, because usually angels mate with other angels.”

“To make more angels?” Was that a thing? Did they reproduce?

“No, we can't conceive like that. Angels who mate usually become stronger. It's synergy. They fight better together, and go to greater lengths to defend each other. That was the purpose of it at first- but there hasn't really been anything to fight for a while, so it happens less often.” He shrugged. “Not all angels need a mate to be strong. It's just like... if it happens, it happens.”

“So why would an angel mate with me? Did he choose or...?”

Pete shrugged again.

“It's just chemistry.”

“What like I have good pheromones?”

“You do actually,” Pete laughed. “But it's not just that. It's mental, physical, and emotional chemistry. You're basically a perfect match.”

“So it was fate?”

“No, not necessarily. It's just... like... the infinite monkeys thing?”

“The. The what.” It wasn't even a question. Josh was get sick of being confused about things.

“Some dude said that 'an infinite number of monkeys on an infinite number of typewriters would eventually produce the works of Shakespeare.' It just means that nature is so random, eventually even something like that could happen, through a series of events occurring in your favor.”

“So... so Joseph falling and landing in the woods, and wandering out onto the closed path that only I happened to be jogging that day- and me being the first human he sees- _ever_ \- and we just happened to have that- _random chemistry_ \- that's...”

“Shakespeare,” Pete finished, and perhaps he meant it to be dramatic, but the double-take ruined it. “Is that really how it happened?”

“Yep.”

Pete whistled.

“I mean I could be wrong, but I don't see the purpose of orchestrating something like this, when it could have been any other angel. And why you of all people? In general I mean- not- like-”

“I get it,” Josh laughed. “Guess it _was_ just...”

“A crazy random happenstance,” Pete smirked. Josh guessed that was a reference to something, but pop culture was the furthest thing from his mind right now. “Which,” Pete continued, “resulted in you gaining powers. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook with that. Especially if you're serious about escaping.”

“I mean... are you?”

Pete gave him an incredulous look, and Josh apologized. Of _course_ Pete wanted to escape, _duh_.

“I've tried a few times, but Orias and Rhea are tough to get by. But- if you and Joseph both have powers- and I have powers- we could actually do it!”

“What can you do?” Josh asked, hoping it sounded as sincere as he meant it. “Besides healing I mean.”

Pete shrugged.

“Not much really- I can take a lot of pain... don't tell Andras though, he'd be heartbroken to learn that his torture methods aren't sticking. And I can take pain from other people- if I like them enough. I'm also pretty strong, but that seems to be standard fare.” Pete thought for a moment. “I also think the resistance to the brain-washing might be a thing- considering how well Rhea and the others took to it.” He paused. “Any idea how Joseph is doing?”

“I'll let you know,” Josh muttered. “They just finished with him. He's out right now.”

Pete's eyes narrowed, and a panic speared through Josh. This was the one thing he hadn't meant to tell anyone. However much he trusted Pete, he recoiled.

“You know when he's unconscious?”

“Uh. Yeah. That's normal mating stuff though, isn't it?”

“Sort of?” Pete said. “You're supposed to sense physical sensations- pain mostly- but not like- whether he's awake or not. And I'm surprised you can sense anything at all- you really do have powers, Josh.”

Josh nodded, biting his tongue on the fact that he could sense a lot more from Tyler than that. Maybe when they got out he'd tell him.

 

Pete spent the next hour trying to coach Josh on 'going fast.' He hadn't made much progress, until he drummed up the feeling of Tyler in danger again, and he made it from one end of the room to the other in under a second- or so Pete had said. Josh hadn't felt any different- or any less foolish really. He'd just pretended in his mind that getting to the opposite wall would save him.

 He wasn't sure how useful running fast would be, unless he could carry Tyler and Pete out of there on foot- but it was all moot of the three of them never were never put in the same room together.

 

Speaking of Tyler, he was awake now.

Josh told Pete as much and closed his eyes.

_Tyler?_

He was in a daze again, sitting up in his bed.

 _Josh- mmm hey-_ Tyler sent him waves of lazy happiness, weighed down by the heaviness he'd felt before.

_How are you feeling?_

_Great,_ Tyler's mind practically moaned. _Did you know that we can get back to Heaven really easily? All we need is enough power. And humans can reproduce, so it doesn't matter how many we kill!_

Well... that was the creepiest thing Tyler had ever said.

_It does matter Tyler, you'd be causing them pain and suffering._

_They go to heaven for their trouble,_ Tyler reasoned. _And when I'm back I'll make sure everything is fair and good and no human will ever feel sad again._

 _Tyler, that's not..._ Josh was about to say it wasn't possible, but he wasn't sure what good it would do. He needed to snap Tyler out of it again, not argue with him.

_Tyler, remember the last time they did this to you? You realized it was wrong._

 

“You're zoned the hell out,” Pete laughed, and Josh nodded absently. He didn't notice Pete's smile falling. “Is he okay at least?”

“I think,” Josh muttered. “One sec.”

 

 _I do remember,_ Tyler said. _What was so wrong about it? All I know is that I wasn't happy after that. You made me sad, Josh._

 _I told you about the other angel,_ Josh said. _You were sad because they were hiding him from you. You realized that they weren't good people if they were hiding him._ He sent the image of Pete's face through the crack for good measure, and Tyler gasped on his end.

 _And they hurt me,_ Josh said. _They're going to hurt me again_

 _But I can heal you,_ Tyler said, thoughts shaky. He was cracking-

Other voices filtered in to Tyler's mind, muffled. Tyler spoke back, “yes sir,” and then he was pulling out of bed, traveling down to the mess hall. Josh thought fast, moving the chair to he the crack in Pete's wall, before retreating to his couch and sitting. As predicted, his door opened. They were going to use him to “train” Tyler again.

“What the fuck did you do?” Mara growled, striding in and grabbing his wrist. “You broke the window!”

“Not like it did much,” Josh bit back. “The bars are still there.”

Mara deflated a little, shrugging.

“It'll be your fault when you freeze at night.” 

 

She hauled him into the cafeteria- where the scene was much different. Tyler was there, flanked by Rhea and Orias as usual, but there was also a gaggle of people bound by ropes, looping between them to fasten them all together. Ten or so, and by the fear in their eyes, Josh guessed they were human. Cresil, the older demon who had been mostly absent, was back and standing over his flock. So this is what he'd been out doing: kidnapping people.

 Once again, Josh was strapped to the board, where his own blood had since dried. Tyler's stare was blank, and Orias was beaming.

_Tyler! Tyler you have to fight it._

_I am,_ Tyler said back, wistfully. _I just can't remember which things to fight..._

 _The demons!_ Josh thought back. _They're bad, they're all bad!_

_But they're helping me learn. They'll let me heal you again, if we're both good._

Josh wanted to ask, but Orias was talking again, holding the knife close to Josh as a warning. Thankfully, Tyler executed most of his powers flawlessly, which was a big point in their favour. Josh's guard stayed up though- he knew he was going to get hurt, if for no other reason than that Orias enjoyed hurting him.

 The prisoners were all quiet, shocked into a silence both at Tyler's powers, and at the reality bending sights before them. They were all adults at least, Josh noticed, not that it was much reassurance. These were people like him. These were regular humans, sons and daughters, and parents most likely. He couldn't look them in the eyes.

 

“There's one more thing Joseph here can do,” Orias said, addressing the room. “That's where you all come in. You see Josh here is his mate, and if you hurt him enough, Joseph gets mad. Mad enough to take it out on me. But that got me thinking. What if he took it out on you?”

 _Oh,_ Tyler thought. _I'm not sure if I like that._

 _Like what?_ Josh asked. _Tyler, what is he talking about?_

 _Well,_ Tyler said, too soft, too calm. _Last time, after you passed out, I gave Orias your wounds- somehow. He's forgiven me for it though._

“Can you do that Joseph? Direct you anger to them?”

“I don't know,” Tyler said honestly. “They haven't hurt him.”

“They have though,” Orias said. “These are people who won't co-operate with the plan. They're forcing me to hurt Josh. It's their fault.”

A sharp pain cut at Josh's shoulder without warning. Orias had slashed him, and Tyler stepped forward, looking at Josh, conflicted. It was as if he were half in, half out.

“Josh,” Tyler said. “I- I'm sorry- I can't-”

Orias cut again, across the bicep, and Josh hissed with pain.

“Hey!” Tyler looked at Orias, brows furrowed. “You don't have to hurt him, I did everything else you wanted!”

“Do more,” Orias ordered, and dragged the knife across Josh's chest, too slow, too deep. Josh's jaw clamped shut but still made a strangled noise in his throat as the pain blacked out his vision for a moment.

He felt Tyler in his mind, his thought-voice turning from pleading to shouting, cursing Orias for hurting him. On the outside, Tyler went for Orias, this time getting a fistful of his shirt and making an attempt to shove him away from from Josh. Orias went back a few steps, but otherwise stayed up. A low growl escaped his lips, and he pointed to the prisoners.

“Not me, you moron, _them_!”

“NO!” Tyler yelled, and Josh looked on, astonished as Orias began to bleed, red seeping out across his chest and shoulder. “You're the one hurting him! This is what's fair!”

Rhea was on Tyler the next second, yanking him back and getting an iron grip on either of his shoulders.

“Do you have _any idea_ how important this is?” She hissed in his ear. She steered him around until his was facing the prisoners. “Do it or I'll slit his throat myself!”

Tyler struggled still but Rhea was still far too strong.

Josh looked from Tyler to the prisoners, at the matching fear, and felt his heart break. Tyler didn't have it in him to hurt these people, not even a little. And if the brainwashing caused him too, he'd never forgive himself when he came out.

“I- don't know if I can-”

Another flash of pain as Josh's collarbone, a cut he hadn't been prepared for, and Tyler struggled against Rhea again.

 _Josh help,_ Tyler called out. _Help, I don't know what to do, I don't, this is wrong but I can't-_

“It's them or him,” Orias said, and the next slash was to Josh forearm. “Come on, I believe in you-” he smirked- “ _Tyler._ ”

 

Josh experienced two emotions in the span of a second. First, a coiling mix of shock and sadness in his gut. _How could they know that name_? Had Orias coerced Tyler into telling him? Had someone heard them call each other by name in the privacy of Tyler's room? Was one of them able to read minds, and hear himself and Tyler communicating?

Josh felt anger next, starting in his chest and radiating outward, burning him up from the inside. He still didn't have a complete understanding of the naming thing, but it was Tyler's wish that only Josh called him that. It was _only_ meant for Josh, his mate, and for anyone else to use it was- _oh_. It was _unacceptable._

The anger overtook him, a reaction he hadn't expected, so intense that he needed to lash out, needed to relieve the pressure. Josh realized that he was straining against the nylon straps of the board, teeth bared.

Orias chuckled, and it set Josh off. He knew he was glaring, but it didn't matter. He wanted to rip the smile off the demons leathery face, spray that fake tan right in his eyes, punch and claw and kick him until he spilled blood.

“What an angry little human,” the demon laughed, and Josh full-on _growled_. “Thought if you were an angel, I'd probably be dead by now. Of course if you were an angel I'd have given you the same white glove treatment as your mate here.” He gestured to Tyler beside him, who looked more conflicted than ever.

“Only Josh can call me that,” he mumbled, and tilted his head at Josh. “Right?”

“Yes,” Josh said. “You should be furious at him! He's using your name- he wants you to hurt these people! He's hurting me-!”

Orias slashed at Josh to shut him up, slicing another line into his chest. Josh hissed with a mixture of pain and anger.

“He's just scared, Tyler,” Orias said, and Josh might have fought back again if the cut hadn't been so deep. “He doesn't understand that all you have to do is this _one thing_. Just show us that you're capable and we'll let you be together again. It'll only take a minute. Why don't you just get it over with? You can take care of him once you're done, then he won't be so scared anymore.”

“Josh,” Tyler began, and looked forlornly at the prisoners. _I mean... it won't kill them._

Josh's heart broke a second time as blood began to seep down the arm of one of the prisoners, then _all of them at once_ -

 

and then, as quickly as it started, it stopped.

The wounds closed up, and Tyler slumped forward and _sobbed_. Rhea didn't bother to hold him up.

 

“You're weak,” she spat, letting him drop to his knees. He stayed there, staring at the ground, as Rhea went to Orias. “Reason is useless. He needs to learn consequence,” she told him. “Give me the knife.”

Orias hesitated, both from the being given a command, and from what Rhea was proposing to do.

“You can't just kill him,” Orias argued, but Rhea reached for the knife and grabbed it easily out of his hand.

 _TYLER!_  Josh thought in a panic. _GET UP GET UP-_

Tyler stood as Rhea pressed the blade to Josh's throat, let out Josh's name in a desperate scream and ran forward-

There was a crash down the hall, loud enough for everyone to stop and turn. Of all the things Josh expected to see, Pete running past Gaap and out of his room- and flashing them a grin- was the last. But grin he did, and Rhea dropped the knife and made a run for him. Orias glared as Pete ran, and snapped at Mara and Cresil to take the two of them back to Tyler's room for healing. Josh watched Pete dart around the mess hall, cackling like a madman, until Rhea finally caught a fistful of his shirt and slammed him down onto the ground.

Josh barely noticed his restraints being undone, or himself being held up around his waist and half-carried. Though he was being dragged away, Josh caught a final glimpse of Rhea holding a laughing Pete still while Andras punched him in the face.

 

Josh wished he could help, or even call out, but he couldn't expose the fact that he and Pete even knew each other. Now that he knew Pete could be trusted (and holy hell, Pete had _actually_ saved his life just now), he couldn't risk him being moved to another cell and ceasing communication. So he just let himself and Tyler be shoved into the room..

“We'll bring you fresh clothes in the morning,” Mara grunted, and them slammed the door shut behind the two of them.

Tyler slumped against Josh, a manageable weight and Josh pulled him into the washroom where a new bucket of water had been left for them. He sat Tyler on the toilet, and then sat himself on the edge of the bathtub.

Tyler wordlessly placed his hand on Josh's chest, healing the wounds there with eyes closed.

He didn't have to say or think anything. Josh knew.

He was upset about the fact that he'd actually begun to hurt the prisoners, even though he'd reversed it the next second. He was upset that his brain-washing had taken longer to wear off this time, and lastly, he was upset because he knew that Pete, his brethren, was getting beaten bloody right now, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The name thing was a minor irritation compared to all of that. Whilst Josh knew it was a big deal, he now saw it for what it was; an attempt to get under their skin. It had worked, sadly, but it was the least of their worries.

Once Josh's arm was healed, he placed a hand on Tyler's face, thumbing his cheek. Tyler leaned into it, but said nothing. They stayed this way for a few minutes, Josh trying to lure Tyler into some kind of eye contact, before finally leaning up and kissing him.

“Now,” Tyler muttered, as Josh pulled away. Josh looked at him for an explanation, and Tyler shut his mouth. _I'm not hurting you or anyone else ever again. We have to get out of here, and it has to be now._

“Okay,” was all Josh could say, because honestly, he agreed. “Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -Blah blah darkest before the dawn blah blah  
> -Sorry Josh sorry Tyler sorry Pete :( It's almost over.  
> -Oh hey if you are wondering why all the demons are OCs, it's because I don't hate anyone in bandom enough to make them villains. I think I would feel too bad for a) making them evil, and b) killing off some of them.  
> -oh and  
> -also  
> -Josh is fast.


	15. Second Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler finally make their escape attempt. They do shockingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: More violence in this chapter.
> 
> This is also a long one. A lot of important stuff happens and it didn't feel right to split it up. I don't think anyone will be too upset though. :)
> 
> I told you things would get better.

_Blood, pain, more and more, Second hated every milliliter that spilled out, hated the way it flowed and pooled on the floor, before flowing towards the drain_

_He was a wash of fury, glowing hot and read and getting heavier, heavier, his screams getting louder_

_From desperation: STOP HURTING HIM, STOP, HE'S DYING, PLEASE, PLEASE_

_to anger: I'LL KILL YOU ALL, I'LL RIP YOUR FILTHY DEMON HEARTS OUT-_

 

_the screams turned from thought to sound, matter gathered where there was none, atoms grouped and changed_

 

_He knew what was happening, and he welcomed it, only hoped his aim was good._

_He didn't fall to Earth._

_He leapt._

 

 

Josh and Tyler took turns sleeping that night, but only after they'd scoured the room for all possible weapons. They weren't at all ready, and they both knew this wasn't the best plan- but they needed to leave. Seeing Pete beaten to a pulp, watching Tyler struggle with hurting innocent people, struggle with taking care of him, and fighting the brainwashing- Josh couldn't take anymore. He was done, and he knew Tyler was done too. He was desperate for a way out, and Josh seconded the feeling. He knew another session in the “special room” would stick to Tyler much more easily, and be twice as hard to break. Tyler would never forgive himself if he hurt anyone, brainwashed or otherwise, and he was loathe to give the demons the chance.

As captives at the mercy of their captors, they might never had been ready, never been allowed the opportunity to form and ingenious plan of escape like Josh had been hoping. He and Tyler both new now: it had to be improvised. It had to be sloppy and and blunt, and they had to use every resource they had.

There wasn't much, but Josh managed to pull a leg out from Tyler's beside table with a nail sticking out of it. It was sturdy and crude, and potentially lethal if Tyler could put enough strength behind it.

Then there was the lamp, now broken at the bulb and live by way of the extension cord it was plugged into. Josh wasn't sure how well it would work, and had only really been able to test it by carefully tossing pieces of wood against it- but if the sparks were any indication, it would do some damage.

There were also Tyler's sheets, which, as gruesome as it was, could and probably would be used to strangle someone.

The plan, loosely, was to get a hold of a key and make a break for where Pete was being kept. Tyler would use his song to disarm the other demons, whilst Josh carried Pete out. The whole thing hinged on Rhea or Orias not being present, as they were strong enough to quell any escape attempt as it started, but if it came to that, Josh knew that only he could outrun them

Tyler was barely surprised to learn he had powers. He was as happy as circumstances allowed, however, and grateful to Pete for helping them develop. The more Josh thought about it, the more it did make sense. He couldn't heal or anything like that, but being faster and stronger essentially just made him an enhanced human. He couldn't explain the telepathy with Tyler though- unless he entertained the belief that all humans had some latent psychic abilities... which honestly wasn't a stretch.

Their escape route led out the front doors, to the van- but if the keys weren't there they'd be disappearing into the woods and essentially walking until they hit a town and could call for help.

Josh, unfortunately, would have to keep his bloody clothes on the whole way, and Tyler would still be shoeless in the sweatpants he was kidnapped in.

 

They guarded the other for a few hours at a time, being sure to be awake by morning. They kissed in the in between, uncaring of their unhygienic states. Josh was strangely calm, Tyler quiet. Josh could feel that he'd slowly gotten over the guilt of hurting people, if it meant that escaping would mean that he could eventually report the place and have everyone rescued by the authorities and returned to their families.

 

When they finally heard the sound of the key in the lock, their connection all but solidified, instinct thick like a tether between them, acute awareness of the other's actions. Tyler held the table leg, Josh the lamp and when Andras and Rhea came in a second later Tyler tensed- but only for a second; one second before everything went red.

“What are you little shits doing-”

Tyler was on him, hand around his throat, calling up his powers to ignite his strength. He choked the demon with one hand, and bashed the table leg against his head with the other. Andras gagged, and Rhea moved- not to help him or stop Tyler- but to hurt _Josh._

Time slowed in that moment, and Josh had several thoughts while Rhea was in mid lunge. One: Rhea had the keys in her hand; two: she could fall and hit Tyler if he zapped her now; and three: she meant to attack with her fists, and wasn't really guarding herself at all.

The next second Josh was moving, _fast_ , ducking to dart underneath her fist, dodging the blow from one hand and getting a grip on the keys with the other. He mustered up what extra strength he had to pull them away- but she held fast. She simply spun around to face him again, both of them in a tug of war over the key ring, when Tyler shoved Andras forward. The demon fell between Josh and Rhea, and he took the full force of her next blow- one that had been meant for Josh. He crumpled to the ground, and Rhea, startled by what she had accidentally done, loosened her hand enough for Josh to yank the keys away. He fell back with the force of it, and thrust the lamp forward on his way down.

At the same time that Tyler caught him under the arms, the live filament of the lamp hit Rhea's upper arm. There was a sharp snap, which then dissolved into a loud buzzing, and the muscles in Rhea's bicep were drawn as tense as they could be, locking up and seizing.

Josh was grabbing Tyler and moving before the lamp hit the floor. Hand in hand, they sprinted out of the room and down the hall. Tyler began to 'sing,' notes blaring out of him as they ran. They caught Gaap off guard in the hallway, before they broke out into the mess hall.

It was empty. Tyler was slower than Josh, and it only took the beginning of a thought before Tyler was hoisting himself up onto Josh's back and holding on tight. Josh hadn't even had to tell him; they were completely in sync. Josh raced through the mess hall and into the corridor where his and Pete's rooms were. Stopping was bit more difficult than he'd thought, as the momentum of both himself and Tyler carried him too far past Pete's door. He hated to back track, but Orias was nowhere in sight and he would never forgive himself if he left Pete behind. He fumbled with the keys until he had the first one ready. It didn't fit in the lock. Next key: wouldn't turn. Third key: wouldn't turn-

“Josh!” Tyler yelled, and Josh didn't have to look to know that Tyler had spotted Rhea, stumbling into the mess hall and falling on her hands and knees.

“Josh!” Another voice called his name, but not from Pete's room- from Josh's. They moved over a door, and Josh tried the fourth key, begging, praying-

The lock clicked, and he wrenched open the door to reveal Pete, covered in blood and torn clothing, holding something above his head. It was a rock, Josh realized, the one he'd freed from the hole in the wall, and Pete had just been about to throw it at the hinges. If Josh had the time, he might have looked into the room to see the crack in the wall kicked open and covered in blood.

“Shit!” Pete cursed, not unhappily, and let the rock fall behind him. “Come on, let's go!”

He moved past Josh, out of the room, and together, the three of them started down the hallway towards the lobby.

“I'm Pete,” he breathed, giving Tyler a quick glance.

“Joseph,” Tyler said, and Josh could feel the smile on his face.

They were doing it! They were getting out!

The lobby was just a few more steps, Josh could see the hallway opening up-

and then he stopped.

 

There, in the center of the foyer, stood Orias, twirling the keys to the van around his finger.

 

“You weren't thinking of leaving, were you _Tyler_? Not after your first breakthrough?”

Josh's hands balled into fists at the mention of Tyler's name again, but he held back. He couldn't be rash if they were going to make it out of this.

“What I did was unnatural,” Tyler said. “I'm not doing it again.”

Orias sighed. He pocketed the keys- right side, front pouch, Josh noted. He would have to get them from him soon.

“You only would've had to do it once. It was all we needed. One offering of faith.”

“One mass sacrifice,” Tyler corrected. “I know the plan. You want me to kill a hundred people at the same time, just so you can get back to heaven.”

“You'd be welcome to come.” It was as sincere as the demon had ever sounded.

Tyler shook his head.

“It's not worth that.”

Orias shrugged.

“So be it. You've got your morals, I've got mine. But don't think I'll let you stop me a second time.”

 

Josh checked on Rhea's hindered progress: she was up now, steadily walking down the corridor towards them. She was weak, but there was no doubt in Josh's mind of the damage she could still do. She was getting closer, closer-

Orias was upon them the next second, unnaturally fast himself, landing a harsh blow over the top of Josh's shoulder, knocking Tyler off. Tyler gasped as he fell, but he kept up his guard. Orias was playing it smart, Tyler's mind told him. He knew not to hit Josh, lest Tyler make him suffer the same pain. He went for Pete next, who was already bloody, likely hanging on by a thread. A hit to the gut took him right down, and Pete fell to his knees, gagging.

“Son of a,” he hissed, and grabbed at Orias's shirt sleeve. He didn't- and couldn't- do much more than hold on like a leach, but it meant that Josh could land a blow to his head, a punch with a much force as he could muster. _He hurt Tyler,_ Josh thought, and hit him again. _He hurt Josh_ ; another hit. _He hurt Pete_ _for months and_ _ **months**_ ; punch, hit, kick, slap!

Slowly, Orias began to recoil, unable to dislodge himself from Pete, unable to keep from showing pain. Josh's fist began to bleed, but he didn't stop. Even if this was only an irritation to the demon, he knew repeated attempts would end in pain. But then, he didn't have all the time in the world. Rhea had reached them, and Josh was forced to pull away, and pull a dazed Tyler up to his feet- and then out of the way of her fist.

“Stay still,” she hissed, teeth gritted. “I won't kill him.”

“You will,” Tyler yelled back, and bravely shoved her. It was a mistake and he knew it. She landed one on him, square in the chest, and he flew back into Josh, winded.

It was as if the the lights were flickering, Tyler's vision fading in and out of Josh's mind. Their flawless connection was faltering as Tyler fought for consciousness-

Josh leapt back, keeping Tyler out of the way of Rhea's swings- then Orias's-

Dodge, duck, step, step; their two assailants were backing him up, working to corner him. Tyler was trying, crying out for strength, but it wasn't coming. Josh didn't blame him- he himself had only gotten this far because he was quick. And he'd done well; this was a fine attempt at an escape, and Josh would never have thought he could make it this far.

 _But an attempt was all it was_. As his back hit the wall, Josh wondered if Rhea would in fact kill him. Hell, maybe Orias would cut his loses and kill them both, rather than deal with the trouble they'd caused. He held Tyler up, close to his body, and turned, pressing Tyler against the wall and covering him with his own mass, putting his back to his attackers, hoping in vain to shield him-

 

The air around Josh went solid for a moment, thick with something so strong that it took Josh a second to register what it was- a shockwave of _sound_ so loud and low that it was painful, hitting Josh like a bus, _shaking him through to his core_ -

 

The scene when Josh woke up was vastly different than when he'd went out. He was no longer in a hotel lobby, but in the crumbling ruin of a foyer, sloping steeply into a deep crater.

Josh had somehow been knocked onto his stomach, and his neck strained as he looked up at the scene.

Orias and Rhea were broken and bloody (though probably not dead), to his right, Tyler out cold to his left. Josh made to move, and instantly regretted it. Agony splintered through him, following the root of his spine where the blast had likely hit him the hardest. Still, it didn't feel like anything was broken. He held his breath and turned his body towards Tyler.

That was when he spotted Pete, and his vision focused not on his friend, but on the man lifting him up and placing him over his shoulder. He was naked, as Tyler had been, but shorter and thicker. He had round face, cherubic almost, with short blonde hair and greyblue eyes. Josh couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man somehow- yet he also knew for certain that this was a new face, a new body, never before seen on this earth. This was an angel.

The man looked down at him, an expressionless stare that sent a chill through Josh's bones.

“Pete,” the man said, and his voice cracked on the word, the first he'd ever spoken. “He calls himself that, but he's not. He's something else. He has a different name.”

“I don't know it,” Josh croaked. He wasn't sure what else to say.

“Nor do I,” the angel said. “I just know they were going to kill him.” There was a pause, in which Josh scanned their surroundings. It was eerily quiet, save for the wind in between what was left of the lobby. It wasn't so much that it had caved in, as it had been blown away. Josh was suddenly hit with the stark realization that no normal human would have survived that impact. He really wasn't a normal human- not anymore. “You need these,” the angel said suddenly, and Josh looked up again. He held the keys to the van in his hand.

A bitter rush of emotion surged up, giving Josh the energy to scramble to his feet despite the pain. This was it, his ticket home, finally. Everything was fucked up, broken, _but all was not lost_.

The angel deposited the keys into Josh's hand.

“Take your mate,” he said, and started off towards the lobby entrance. Josh didn't need to be told twice. As gently as his muscles would allow, he hoisted Tyler up under his arms and then tucked an arm under his knees, lifting him into a fireman hold. It hurt, but he did it anyway, and walked towards the doors, praying the van had not been hit.

 

It hadn't. It'd been shielded by the opposite wall of the building. It was as white and grimy and _perfect_ as ever and they were-

They were _getting out of here and going home!_

Josh broke into a run, catching up to Pete and his new friend, and wrenching open the passenger side door. He placed Tyler on the seat, taking care to fasten the seat belt and sit him up straight.

“I don't want him to wake up in the back again,” Josh said, despite the fact that the angel never asked. He didn't even answer, just climbed into the back seat with Pete, depositing him messily onto his side. Josh didn't wait to start up the van. The rumble of the engine was music to his ears. He pressed on the gas, taking a moment to relearn how to drive, before doing a u-turn in the gravel and speeding down the dirt road.

 

After five minutes or so, Josh realized he'd had the steering wheel in a death grip. Slowly Josh became aware of himself- his fluttering heart, short breath, and sweat starting to drip down his temple. He willed himself to relax a little, but the adrenaline was still coursing through him. He and Tyler had finally gotten out of that god-forsaken place. They had survived torture and brainwashing, they had fought demons and angels alike.

They were free.

 _They were free_.

 

Josh had no idea where he was going. The dirt road ended at some rural intersection, where he decided to turn right and drive until he could get somewhere with a map... or a phone. The van had about a half tank, which he hoped was plenty until he got into a town.

He was weary though. For one, the demons had spoken of a nearby town that they'd been pulling in followers from. From what Josh gathered, at least one of the demons was spending time there rounding up people. On top of that, he wanted to put as much distance between himself and them as possible, and ditch the van once he was able to.

So, Josh drove straight through the first town, and the next, before finally getting a bearing on where he was: somewhere in Indiana or Illinois, closest to Gary, which meant that Ohio was east. It was around this time that Pete jerked awake, making a noise like a dying animal, and then yelping at the sight of the other angel beside him.

Josh pulled over.

“What- what the fuck,” Pete breathed, staring between the angel and Josh. Josh twisted in his seat.

“Hey,” Josh said, offering a smile. “So we got out.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Pete said, but kept his eyes on the stranger. “Are you who I think you are?”

“Maybe,” the angel allowed. “I don't really remember...”

“No, you totally are,” Pete said. “You uh.... you want a new name? I won't use your real one.”

“A human name?” The angel asked. “Like how we call you Pete but you aren't Pete?”

“Yeah.”

“Well- I have a rank.”

“Not anymore,” Pete said softly. Josh feared the worst for a moment, but to his surprise, the angel agreed. “You're right. I'm not Second anymore. Call me whatever you like.”

While Josh would have liked to address the fact that he was pretty sure he had seen this guy in his dreams (!?), he knew it wasn't the time.

“You look like a Patrick,” Pete said, and broke into a smile. It might have looked kind, if he hadn't still been caked with dirt and dried blood.

“Alright,” Patrick said.

“Alright,” Pete echoed. “This is Josh, and that's Joseph.”

“Why don't you heal your mate?” Patrick asked, looking from Josh to Tyler.

“I'm human,” Josh said, wondering why he had to explain it. “I can't.”

“Yes you can,” Patrick said. “Don't you know who he was?” He turned to Pete. “Don't you recognize him?”

“Well- I mean I do now but they were keeping me from seeing him-”

“So tell him.”

Pete narrowed his eyes at Patrick, as what very much sounded like an order. Josh knew from experience that Pete had taken enough orders to last a lifetime, but he didn't get mad at Patrick. He just placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick tilted his head curiously, confused by the gesture (Josh was strongly reminded of his first day with Tyler), but said nothing.

“We've all been through a lot,” he told Patrick. “We should at least wait till we're safe.” Pete's eyes suddenly grew, widening with excitement, and he turned to Josh. “Dude! We can go to my house! The wards should still be there, it would be super safe!”

“Where do you live?” Josh asked.

“Outside of Chicago. Just stay on this road and cross over to the 90. We can be there in like 2 hours.”

 

Tyler stirred not ten minutes later, and Josh fought the urge to pull over again. He was on the freeway now, and could only glance for a second at a time. Tyler groaned and stretched, and his mind lit up into consciousness as he registered the soreness in his body, and the brightness of daylight through the van windows. And then, _Josh_.

“I love you.”

His voice cracked, but the words were firm, stated as plainly as any other mundane fact. It felt so true that it didn't even need to be said, felt as natural as breathing.

“I love you too,” Josh said back easily, and he felt relaxed enough to let his right hand fall from the wheel and across the space into Tyler's lap. Tyler took the hand in both of his own and rubbed at the palm weakly, eyes opening and closing as the weight of all that had happened finally hit him.

“We made it,” he sighed, leaning back against his seat. “We're safe.”

“Yeah,” Josh breathed, and _finally_ he believed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -if anyone is wondering, no this isn't the end of the fic. it will at LEAST go til chapter 20, probably more.  
> -to be honest I'm not sure I want this fic to end. It's my baby.  
> -it's Sunday night, so if any of you are having a rough time just know that I love you. Yes you. Keep fighting <3  
> -  
> -also  
> -Josh is fast.


	16. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is probably loaded, and Josh and Tyler finally get some alone time. Also Patrick finally puts clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: for sexual content in this chapter. No violence for once, just sex. Well, sort of.

Josh followed the directions to a strangely secluded property on the outskirts of Chicago, not much else around but forest and farmland. There were gates at the front, but they were open. The driveway was long and wove amongst trees that hid the house completely from the road- but eventually they reached the large two-story home and the clearing it was situated in.

The house was old; obviously it had once been an estate house of some sort, with a generous helping of land to sit on. It was almost completely covered with trees, save for an acre or so of lawn. The stone was a deep grey brick, strewn with ivy vines just coming out of hibernation. There were a few poorly maintained gardens in the front.

The driveway ended at a two-car garage, detached from the rest of the house, which had been painted a grey to match the stone. The red doors matched the roof of the house, and the trim on the windows.

“Quite the step up,” Josh muttered.

He parked the van and pulled the key out of the ignition.

“I'll go close the gate,” Pete said, a smile starting to form. He disappeared from the van, leaving the others to shut the doors behind them. Josh touched the ground with shaking feet, and wasted no time walking to around to Tyler. Tyler stood fine on his own, but leaned on him anyway, curling into Josh's arms and letting out a long breath.

 _This place is safe,_ he told Josh. _I can feel the wards- they cover the whole property._

Patrick got out of the van next, still completely nude, and looked around the area. He glanced at Pete, just as he jogged back.

“This house is four times your age,” he said. “How did you come into it's possession?”

“I bought it,” Pete shrugged. “Come on, I'm dying for a shower.”

He led them up the front steps, punched in a number on the keypad by the door, and stepped inside. The house, or what they could immediately see of it, contained in it's center a vast, open space. Dark hardwood floors ran along from end to end in the living room, only giving way to the white kitchen tile. The ceilings were high in the middle of the room, with an open walkway on the far end- presumably leading to the upstairs rooms. The furniture was all deep, warm leather, and the windows along the back wall were tall and ornate. It was the kind of house that always felt like a fire was burning in the hearth, even when it wasn't.

“Smells like home,” Pete said, shutting the door behind them (and locking it). He moved into the kitchen and experimentally turned the handle of the faucet. Nothing came out.

“Well, I kinda figured they'd cut my power off,” he sighed. “Hang on, I've got a generator in the back. If you guys wanna go upstairs and grab some new clothes... or _any_ clothes, feel free.”

Josh shrugged and located the flight of stairs to their left, which turned with the corner of the house. He took Tyler's hand in his, and they began to climb.

“Patrick, are you coming?” Tyler asked.

The angel shook his head.

“I'll wait for Pete.” And wait he did, content to stand naked in the middle of the living room.

 

The landing was more modern than the lower floor. The walls were a bright white, and the floors covered in mocha carpeting. Every few feet there was a skylight, projecting a glowing square onto the floor, warming Josh's skin as he walked under them. They passed one bedroom, then another, then a bathroom. The hall then opened out to the walkway Josh had seen from below- he caught a quick glimpse of Patrick, still standing there- before the walls closed in on them again. They passed a closed door then, and then finally reached the end room. Inside was a queen sized bed, an armchair squished onto one side, and a door to a balcony on the outside wall.

“This looks like a guest room,” Josh said during the pause. He walked over to the closet to find it empty. They back tracked to what could only be Pete's room and Josh tentatively picked out some loose pajamas. Pete was shorter than them, possibly thinner, and Josh was afraid to stretch out his good clothes.

Speaking of, the front door opened and closed below them. Josh went over to the door, flicking the room's light on as he went, and then stepping out into the hall/walkway. He only meant to confirm it was Pete, to quell his paranoid mind. What he didn't intend was to catch Pete and Patrick in a lingering hug, one that neither seemed to want out of. Pete broke off eventually though, and Josh took that as his cue to retreat back to the bedroom with Tyler. A second later, Pete and Patrick came up the stairs.

“Why don't you guys get washed up first? And take your time- I'm gonna teach Patrick how to dress himself.”

Patrick, as serious and strong as he was, suddenly blushed a shade of pink.

“I don't see why it's so important,” he tried. To Josh's surprise, Tyler intervened.

“Humans like to feel covered,” he said. “I didn't understand it either, but it makes me feel safe and warm. I like being warm.”

“Warm?” Patrick echoed, and tilted his head. Tyler nodded.

“You'll understand soon. We can talk later if you like.”

“Alright.”

 

Tyler went with Josh into the bathroom after that, and spared no time pulling off his dirty clothes. He and Josh 'brushed' their teeth with their index fingers and some Colgate, and then took turns gurgling mouth wash. Josh ran the bath until it was warm, and then searched the cupboard under the sink. Pete was not the tidiest of people it seemed, but Josh eventually located a bottle of _Thor: The Dark World_ bubble bath- which barely surprised him. He ran two capfuls under the tap while Tyler waited. Not much had to be said between them; Tyler knew to crawl in once Josh turned off the water. He knew to learn forward and leave a space, so that Josh could climb in behind and pull Tyler back against his chest.

He'd made the bath fairly hot, but it helped to relax his aching body. Josh was sure he'd been clenching certain muscles for the entirety of his stay at 'demon hotel,' and only now was he starting to feel lighter. The warmth seemed to seep into his bones. Tyler too, gave a happy sigh and closed his eyes, head leaning back on Josh's left shoulder. He was light, though Josh almost wished he were heavier. That way Tyler would be pressed closer, feel more weighted against him, feel like _more._

“This is real,” Tyler murmured, resting his his hands on Josh's thighs. Josh couldn't help but curl his arms around Tyler, hugging him around the middle, pulling him closer, tighter. “It's really happening this time.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, closing his eyes as well. He felt as if he were in suspended animation, no pain, no hunger (for now), no shivering. Josh realized that it had been nearly a week since he'd felt this- at least he thought so. The days and nights were blurred together, and the whole thing now just felt like a bad dream. Perhaps this was his mind's way of coping.

Things were shifting now, the sensation of Tyler lying against him became more solid, the warmth of the bath more prominent. The more real this moment felt, the harder it was to believe the rest. But it was the truth, and he knew it. It just felt so far away- not that he was complaining.

 

Tyler began to move, and Josh opened his eyes to see him turn around and drape himself over Josh again, this time pressed chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around Josh's waist and hugged, tucking his head under Josh's chin. The position pulled at Josh's heartstrings, and he squeezed Tyler back. They hadn't really been using their minds to communicate as much since their escape- mostly because they didn't have to. It was nice to speak out loud to each other, because it meant that they were together, in the same room, safe.

But Tyler sent something to Josh, a feeling of pure affection for him, of the warmth surrounding him, of the sweet smell of the bubbles, and the security of Josh's arms around him.

 _This is a fraction of how I feel right now_ , Tyler thought, and then spoke up. “I'm starting to remember heaven, you know.”

Josh's mind was still reeling from the image, from the messy sketch of Tyler's love for him, that he needed a second to catch the words.

“You are?”

“Mhmm,” Tyler hummed, hugging Josh tighter. “This is better.”

“Smooth,” Josh laughed, even as he pressed his lips to Tyler's head. Tyler sat up a little in response, propping himself up on his hands to face Josh. His face was close, and Josh stole a kiss.

“I mean it,” Tyler insisted, through his smile. “Angels don't... they're just floating above everything, looking down. They don't...” he paused, and his smile faded. “I didn't feel much of anything- except sadness. I mean I had friends, I think, but I didn't care as much as I should have, I just didn't...” Deep brown eyes darted over Josh, searching, finding something, and then closed as Tyler pressed forward. This kiss was longer than the last, their lips slotting together, gently beginning to nip and brush against each other. Everything about it was soft. Josh ran his hands up Tyler's sides, soft skin sliding under his palm; Tyler hummed into it, softly. Tyler's mouth opened, and Josh licked in, and the two of them were lost for a moment, safe and sound within each other.

Tyler pulled away a few seconds later.

“I feel so much here,” he told Josh, eyes fluttering open. “So much more than I ever have. Maybe that's why I fell. Everything is so vivid, and strong. I love being alive. I love _you_.”

It was Josh who leaned in this time, not sure how else to respond to what Tyler had said, other than to kiss him yet again, rougher, stronger, more vivid like he wanted. He pulled Tyler flush on top of him, causing some water to splash out of the tub- but the sound only seemed to spur them more. Tyler was responsive and Josh bit at his lower lip, and then kissed down his jaw. He was making the softest hums, as his lean body began to writhe from the pleasure of Josh sucking a mark onto his collarbone. Flesh slid wetly against flesh, and Josh palmed the curve of Tyler's ass if only to keep him still. Of course, it had the opposite effect. Tyler gasped and drove his hips down against Josh's- and then recoiled, sitting up and away from Josh.

“We shouldn't do this here,” he breathed, though the redness in his cheeks and chest suggested he was listening to his mind rather than his body. Josh too, found himself breathing heavier, heart pounding, cock in the beginning stages of an erection.

“You're right,” he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “They're probably wondering what's taking us so long.”

Josh grabbed an old bar of soap from the side of the tub and rinsed it under the water for a moment.

Tyler nodded and relaxed back down, even turned himself to face away from Josh, sitting on his feet.

“Do my back?” he asked, and Josh could hear the smirk in his voice. “I mean we did come in here to clean off...”

Josh sighed, and ran the soap over Tyler's skin. It was nice, he admitted, an almost cozy feeling- but it did nothing to help his dick calm down.

Once his back was done, Tyler turned around and let Josh rub soapy hands over his chest. Josh didn't miss the soft gasp as his fingers ran over Tyler's nipples.

“This really isn't any better,” Josh said finally. To his surprise, Tyler sent a wave of arousal over the line- his own, and dropped a hand down beneath his legs. It disappeared under the bubbles, but the motions of Tyler's forearm were unmistakable.

“Jesus- really Tyler-!?”

Tyler went redder, if possible, but didn't stop what he was doing.

“I know, I'm sorry- I can't...” _I need it so bad_.

Tyler's breathing was shallow, and his hips began a subtle rhythm, twitching in time with his hand. Tyler bit his lip and held it, and fuck if that sight didn't go straight to Josh's cock.

“We'll just be quick,” Tyler muttered. “I'll take care of it, I'm sorry, I just-”

Josh was getting up onto his knees before he could finish.

“It's okay,” he muttered, watching Tyler's eyes slide shut. “It's okay, you want me to touch you?”

Tyler nodded, breathless, and bit his lip again. Josh started with his chest, running his hands up and down while Tyler worked himself over. He wondered if Tyler really knew what he as doing, but by the way he gasped and sped up when Josh lightly pinched both his nipples, he figured that Tyler was doing just fine. He left one hand on his chest, and reached the other one around to squeeze at Tyler's ass again. Tyler _whimpered_ , pressing his face into Josh's neck, begging. _More of that, please, please-_

Josh complied, reaching the other hand around to the other cheek. Josh hadn't really had much time or cause to think about it before, but Tyler's ass was amazing. It looked good, it felt good in his hands, and touching it seemed to be getting Tyler off pretty efficiently. A thought crossed Josh's mind, and he blanked for a moment with the intensity of it, before he decided he couldn't resist anymore.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said to Tyler, and then moved his right hand in toward the center pressing his middle finger lightly against the hole.

“ _Don't stop_ ,” Tyler breathed, and continued to jerk himself desperately. “Please don't, Josh...”

Josh pressed a little firmer now, enough to feel the edge of the ring of muscle there. Slowly, he started to trace Tyler's hole, rubbing in a slow circle. Tyler threw his head back, but tempered his moans, so as not to be too loud. Josh felt the heat building between them, heavy with lust, with something primal he'd never felt. He was taking Tyler apart with a single finger, and it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

After a few more circles, Josh pressed in. It was wet, but not slick enough, so he didn't push too hard lest he hurt Tyler. He breached up his knuckle in one motion, and Tyler gasped and bent forward into Josh, surprising him by sinking teeth into his collar. He moaned into Josh's skin as he came.

 

Tyler was still for a second, before meekly dislodging himself from Josh and looking up at him.

“Sorry about the...” He cleaned his hand off under the water, and then brought it up to bite mark.

“Leave it,” Josh said, surprising himself as well. “I like it there.”

Tyler, brain still in a post-orgasm haze, only nodded and sank back down into the water.

“What do you want me to do?”

If Josh were to be honest, Tyler didn't really have to do anything. He was already sliding his hand down, taking hold of his cock under the water.

“I don't know I...” Josh started to stroke himself, hissing as his cock finally got some attention. “Did you like having my finger inside you?”

“Yes,” Tyler said immediately. He sat up and started rub up and down Josh's thighs. “Josh it felt so good...”

“You... you want it all the way in next time? You want two fingers?” Tyler seemed to catch on at that, and nodded.

“Yes Josh, I loved being filled... I want to feel you moving in and out... I want...” The words were gasoline on a fire, making Josh burn out, faster, brighter. He'd never really understood dirty talk, but hearing Tyler speak about what he wanted Josh to do was going to be the death of him. “Maybe three fingers,” Tyler mused, and his eyes closed, lost in the thought. Josh sped his hand up, so close, so good.

“What about my tongue,” Josh hissed, watching Tyler bite his lip.

“Yes,” Tyler sighed. “Yes I want that... and your dick too, Josh.” Tyler opened his eyes, and shit, _shit,_ they were dark, and hungry, and Josh might actually come from just hearing Tyler _talk_. “I want you inside me Josh. Want you to _fuck_ me.”

Josh burnt out suddenly, vision going white hot as his orgasm hit. He was barely aware of how fast he was jerking himself, or the soft moans he was making- all he could think about were Tyler's words. Both the image they conjured up, as well as the look on Tyler's face as he uttered them, had been Josh's undoing. He slowed his hand as the pleasure let up, before pulling away and cleaning himself under the water.

Tyler let his hands fall to his sides, while Josh took a moment to pause.

“Did you mean all that?” he asked finally, going for the bar of soap.

“Of course,” Tyler all but snapped. “I want to do everything with you- I told you.”

Josh quickly ran the soap over himself.

“But like- specifically... you want... that?”

Tyler rolled his eyes.

“Yes Josh.”

He might've gone into more detail, but Josh was glad he didn't. He was already spent and soft but he feared he'd just get hard again if they talked about it too much. But god he wanted that too. He wanted it so much-

Josh put the thoughts aside for now, and gave himself a quick rinse before pulling the plug in the bathtub and climbing out. Tyler followed, a knowing look in his eye, but he blessedly left Josh alone. A few minutes later they were dressed and headed downstairs while Pete and Patrick cleaned themselves up. If either of them had suspicions about what Josh and Tyler had been doing, they- thankfully- didn't say.

 

Josh had been given the go-ahead to make some food, though after a year of the house being empty, he didn't even dare open the fridge. He went to the pantry instead, and found a few cans of cream of mushroom soup, and dumped them into a pot with some water. Thankfully, Pete seemed to have done the dishes before he'd been so rudely kidnapped, and the bowls only required a bit of dusting off.

Pete came down once the soup was done, clean and dressed. He looked like a new man, as did Patrick, now that he was actually wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Josh divided up the soup between the four of them, and they sat at the large dining table. After a brief lesson on how to use a spoon, Patrick was happily eating his first meal on Earth (Josh swelled with an unreasonable amount of pride). There was nothing but the sound of slurping for a few minutes, until Pete finally spoke up.

“I'm gonna call some people today, let them know I'm okay. The police might be by to take a statement- in which case I'm not really sure what to do with you-” he looked at Patrick. “I have a name and social security number- but you don't.”

“You probably shouldn't tell them anything,” Tyler agreed. “They wouldn't understand. Only Josh and Mark understand.”

“Mark?” Patrick asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“He's our friend,” Tyler said. “Maybe we can call him?”

Josh remembered with a sudden rush of panic that he had no way of knowing if Mark was okay. The demons had used his name to get the pizza guy into their apartment. If they knew who he was, if they knew where, they'd probably have already killed him.

Tyler's hand slid into his under the table, barely a reassurance when he was clearly just as panicked.

“Landline's on the wall over there,” Pete said, gesturing. “Should still work.”

It was the best of coincidences that Josh had Mark's number memorized, especially when he didn't even know his own parent's-

Oh. _His parents_.

 

Josh dialed as fast as he could, and held the phone tight to his ear. Mark's voice was tired, sounding stressed, but it was there, saying 'hello,' and Josh felt so much relief that he sunk to the floor, stretching the phone cord.

“ _Mark_ ,” he breathed, suddenly having to fight off tears. “It's me, Josh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -Is it just me or has the Josh/Tyler tag been nothing but death fics lately?  
> -I mean good on you for writing and venting and being creative, but I hope everyone's okay?  
> -I personally can't read those fics, like I don't even try because I know I can't handle it- but if any of you ever need to talk, hit up my tumblr (syrupyjoshler), ask or message.  
> -okay that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter <3  
> -one more thing: I have no idea what Pete's house looks like, so I made one up.


	17. The Modesty Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew take a bit of time getting their sh*t back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, life is a thing, and I just didn't have the energy to update yesterday
> 
> EDIT: YOU GUYS ARE SO FRICKEN NICE AND SWEET JFC. I love you all <3 Thank you for the support |-/

“ _Josh_?”

“Yeah-”

“ _Joshohmygod!_ ” There was a choked off noise on the other end, something between crying and laughing. Probably a mix of both. “How- what happened- I-” another noise, and then Mark seemed to put the phone back to his ear. “Where are you? I'll pick you up.”

“Um- Chicago. You don't have to-”

“Shut the fuck up Josh. I'm packing a bag now. What's the address?”

Josh took a moment to ask Pete, and echoed the street and the number.

“Mark, wait- can you just- can you tell my family I'm okay? And Ben and Michael and-”

“Yeah,” Mark breathed. “Shit, yeah Josh, of course. Should I tell Riley?”

“She'll find out,” Josh figured. “The police here will contact her. Look- can you just come tomorrow? We're safe, we just need time to... calm down and stuff.”

Mark's voice seemed to soften at that.

“Okay man, that's fine... uh- you can't really go back to your apartment anyway. It's a crime scene.”

“Oh,” Josh said, and really he wasn't surprised. They'd left with two bodies on the floor, and a ton of blood.

“Look,” Mark sighed. “I really want to see you, but I get it. You promise you're safe there? Did Joseph do his weird symbol thing?”

“Already done,” Josh said. “We're safe, I promise.”

“Okay,” Mark breathed. “Just- call me tomorrow. In the mean time I'll talk to your family.”

“Thank you,” Josh said. Tyler caught his eye then, and Josh gave Mark a quick goodbye before handing Tyler the phone. He couldn't hide the delight he felt when Tyler and Mark talked for few minutes, and when Tyler ended the call with “so glad you're safe.”

 

Pete got to work making all of his calls after that, giving Josh and Tyler reign of the house. After some brief exploration, Josh realized he needed to sleep for probably the next 3 days, and pulled Tyler up to the guest room where they huddled under clean covers and promptly passed out.

 

A flash woke Josh, and he jerked awake one second, and flung his hands out to protect himself the next. Tyler followed suit, grabbing the alarm clock from the nightstand and holding it up menacingly, accidentally unplugging it in the process.

“Whoa- ah- sorry,” Pete said sheepishly. “Just- put that down please...” Tyler blinked a few times, registering where he was, before putting the clock back in it's place.

There was a camera around Pete's neck, which he lowered just as a photo printed out. Pete took it by the corner and gave it a few shakes, before walking over and handing it to Josh. It was himself and Tyler sleeping, completely wrapped up in each other. Tyler's arms were under, Josh's over, and Josh's head was tilted up as Tyler was tucked under his chin. They'd always slept close like this, but in this instance it wasn't so relaxed; they were actively clinging to each other.

“It was just cute” Pete said. “I didn't mean to scare you- but I should have known better. Sorry guys.”

“It's fine,” Josh said, just glad he wasn't going to have to fight any more demons. “What's up?”

Pete sighed, letting his smile subside.

“Police are gonna be here soon. They'll want a statement from you.”

Josh nodded. He told himself this was a good thing, that it would help the people who were still at the hotel. Hell, there was even a chance it would help bring the demons to justice.

“Patrick's gonna stay in my room,” Pete continued. “I'm not going to mention him or Joseph.” Josh nodded. Riley had seen and met Tyler, and Josh saw no problem talking to her. For now, though he didn't like it, he'd have to hide his existence. It was easier than explaining why Tyler didn't have a birth certificate and no record on any database whatsoever.

On that note, there were probably a few other things he could stand to hide.

“Our injuries,” Josh said, rubbing his arms for emphasis. Pete looked worse for wear, but even then he seemed to be healing unnaturally fast. No one would believe that Tyler had healed Josh multiple times. Worse, it would make his account less credible.

“Just want to make sure we're on the same page,” Pete said, and tilted his head for Josh to accompany him.

 

Josh told the police as much as he could. Mostly, that he was locked in a room and fed one meal per day. There was an ambulance on sight, where a doctor did a brief exam, concluding that he wasn't badly hurt-

“Except it looks like someone bit you?”

“Uh- yeah, crazy cultists,” Josh quickly liked. “Really didn't want us to leave.”

The doctor nodded, though she took a swab of it to check for diseases just in case, as well as a sample of Josh's blood. The tests wouldn't be one for another 24 hours, but she could immediately confirm that Josh was both dehydrated malnourished. Based on what Josh had been eating, she recommended Josh consume as much water and vegetables as possible in the next few days. Josh was fine with that, knowing he was in fairly good shape for someone under his circumstances. What he cared most about where the people he'd seen in the mess hall. He'd left some details out, but he did mention them. To his surprise, the officer knew exactly what he was talking about.

“A buddy of mine in Gary has been trying to get dirt on them for months,” he sighed. “Until now, they've had no viable reason to believe anyone was there involuntarily.” The man took his hat off for a moment, to run a finger through his hair. “Don't get me wrong, I hear there's some real shady stuff going on- but it's also private property, and the owner won't give permission to enter the building.”

“But what about the explosion? Couldn't they send people in as like- search and rescue?”

“He's already refused.”

“The whole front got blown up!” Josh didn't mean to get so angry, but he'd really been hoping to hear that a SWAT team was already on their way.

“It's also the jurisdiction of the Haven P.D.,” The officer said. “They're upset about us asking questions in the first place. I think it's a pride thing.”

“Yeah, or they've been paid to keep their mouths shut,” Josh muttered. The officer eyed him, but seemed to recognize that Josh had no way to back such an accusation.

“I mean- if you press charges, they might change their minds,” the officer suggested. “You are pressing charges, right?”

“I mean... I guess I have to.” Josh had never thought about that before. He just wanted the place shut down so that he could go back to living with Tyler and never worrying about it again. “They're... they're evil.” He shook his head at the officer. “Honestly, they're dangerous and they need to be taken out.”

The officer sighed.

“That don't surprise me one bit.”

 

Three hours later, Josh was finally heading back into the house. Pete had requested to hitch a ride into town in one of the squad cars- presumably to get them some actual food. Josh wasn't sure exactly how Pete was going to pay for it, but maybe he'd reactivated a credit card or something while he was asleep.

Josh found Tyler and Patrick sitting on Pete's bed, talking calmly.

Patrick seemed nice enough, if not a little confused about everything. His curious expression was a lot like Tyler's, but held a certain firmness behind it. From their brief conversation in the car, Josh reasoned that Patrick hadn't lost all of his memories like Tyler had. There was no right way to bring up what he wanted to say, so Josh just sat on the bed beside Tyler.

“So um-” he said, as soon as there was a lull in conversation. Tyler and Patrick both looked at him expectantly, and Josh pressed on. “You two knew each other.”

Tyler nodded, placing an affectionate hand on Patrick's shoulder.

“Though I've only got bits and pieces of it.”

“You changed your mind,” Josh recalled, drumming up the memory of a frantic dream. “You didn't understand why he fell- and you argued a lot- but in the end you couldn't just do nothing.”

“I was naive,” Patrick sighed. “I still am, but... I meant to fall and I don't regret it.”

Josh felt Tyler's gaze on him, and turned.

“How did you know that?”

Josh shrugged.

“I had these weird dreams... he was in them.”

“Those were _my_ dreams,” Tyler muttered. “And memories. I didn't understand what they meant- I didn't know you were having them too!”

“Wait- so-” Josh wasn't surprised that he and Tyler had experienced the same dreams, per se. That was well within the realm of possibility now. What surprised him was how far back the dreams reached, back to their first few nights even, before they'd known any better. “Wow.”

Tyler's hand found it's way to his.

“Well, whatever they were,” Patrick continued. “They were accurate. I'd like to think maybe you were still invested in my well being but I can't assume.”

“Of course I was,” Tyler said immediately. “We were friends.”

Patrick shook his head.

“All I did was yell at you. I didn't understand anything.”

“You didn't want me to fall,” Tyler tried. His brown eyes were wide, kind; Josh could feeling Tyler longing to reassure his friend.

“I didn't know,” Patrick said again. “And I still don't know why you did. I just know why I did.”

“Why?”

“Pete,” Patrick said, and his gaze darted away. It occurred to Josh that there were a lot more sides to Patrick than just 'angry angel' and 'confused human.' Like Tyler, there was a whole lot of depth in between, “They were going to kill him. I heard them talking. I wanted to help you too- but the others wouldn't let me interfere. Pete was the last straw, I... I couldn't let them...”

Patrick's hands balled into fists suddenly. “I can't believe I sat idly by as long as I did. They were hurting him for so long, but it wasn't until you two that I realized how bad it was... He was my friend. I should have come sooner.”

“You came when you were supposed to,” Pete said. Josh looked up to see him leaning on the doorway to the bedroom. Pete shrugged. “You still saved my life man.”

“You were in there for a year,” Patrick argued. “Why did I choose to fall now?”

Pete shrugged.

“Why didn't they kill me right when they found Joseph? Why did they manage to catch the one dude that their brain-melting didn't work on? It's just chance.” He shrugged. “It's just the way the world turns.”

“I guess,” Patrick sighed.

 

Pete had, for the most part, restocked his kitchen. There was now fresh fruit in a bowl on the counter, a fuller pantry, and a freezer full of food. Pete was still too scared to open the fridge. Even if he weren't, Josh would rather he waited until after dinner to do it.

Pete had sorted out a few other things too. Josh noted that the power was on again, Pete hadn't managed to hook the internet back up, but he'd wired up the Xbox to the TV and gotten out a stack of games and DVDs.

Josh ate two pears, and a full plate of steamed vegetables to himself before he finally felt full. Tyler wasn't too far behind, and when the four of them were sated, they laid on the couch while Pete set up a movie. Tyler curled into Josh as much as their full bellies would allow, and when Pete sat back, it was decidedly closer to Patrick than he'd been before. Josh wondered, but didn't dare assume anything.

The movie Pete had chosen was Lord of The Rings, and it had both Tyler and Patrick adorably captivated. Patrick had several questions, most importantly about hobbits and why he kind of looked like one. “At least you're self-aware,” Pete had laughed. “I'd be an orc, if anything,” to which Patrick's face scrunched up- first in confusion, and then with the realization that Pete was messing with him.

 

Tyler let out a long breath when the movie ended, and leaned over Josh to look at Pete.

“There's more, right? A sequel?”

Pete smirked and got up to load The Two Towers.

“Guess we're having a movie night. I'll make popcorn.”

Josh watched him absently travel to the kitchen, before a thought hit him.

“Pete, you fell like the others... but you have a name and a birth certificate- and a house.”

“Uh huh.”

“ _How_?”

Pete popped the bag into the microwave and pressed it on. The chamber inside lit up.

“I abused the system. Paid a few people, pretended I lost my papers, forged a few signatures. I can do it for you two if you want.” He looked from Tyler to Patrick, and shrugged. “As for this place: I bought it.”

“How?” Josh asked again, because the property _alone_ had to be worth half a million. Pete smirked, a devious expression rivaling the one he'd had as he run through the mess hall in bare feet. Josh quickly shoved the memory away.

“Could you go get the broom out of the front closet?”

Josh didn't understand the question. Well- okay, he did, but not why it was being asked or why it was even a thought on Pete's mind. Josh got up though, despite Tyler's soft noise of protest, and walked toward the door. He reasoned that Pete was slyly leading him to the answer- and he was right.

Josh pulled open the doors to reveal not a utility closet, but a mostly empty space- save for a bunch of plaques and framed posters- and a golden record. _Arma Angelus_ it read, and suddenly Josh felt a bit stupid. Arma was screamo band, probably the most popular in it's genre.

“I heard about it in the news- when you went missing last year- I just- I didn't know what you looked like or-”

“I mean not everyone listened to us,” Pete shrugged.

“Yeah but you- you're still-”

“Really good at screaming,” Pete laughed. “I told you.”

“Are you- have you called them? Your band?” Josh asked. The microwave beeped and Pete pulled the steaming bag out by the corner.

“Well we broke up before any of this happened- but yeah I did. They're keeping it quiet until I say. To be honest I'd like to get you guys out of here before the media come at me like vultures. I wasn't even that famous to be honest, but from what they've told me, getting kidnapped was a great move for my career.”

Josh rolled his eyes, catching the sentiment. He truly pitied Pete as he thought more about the situation. Not only had he been missing for longer, but he'd also probably have to endure questions and news articles on his experience for the next six months.

“It's not that I don't want you guys to stay,” Pete added. He swore suddenly as he burned himself on the popcorn bag. “Ah- and please- stay tonight. I was thinking we could pull an all-nighter.”

Josh went to help Pete, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and holding it while Pete poured out the popcorn.

“We all need our rest,” Josh said. “Except maybe Patrick.”

“That's cool,” Pete said quickly. “Just- you know- maybe we could all... stay in the living room- tonight.”

Josh's smile fell.

Oh.

Pete was quick to take the bowl and move back to the couch. Josh stood for a moment, watching him go.

They'd all been through hell, he reasoned. Pete moreso than any of them. Josh wasn't sure how he himself was dealing with it, but he knew Tyler needed touch, and emotional healing. Patrick seemed to just need the reassurance that Pete was safe, and Pete... Pete needed to spend at least one night awake, alert, in case their captors burst through the door and tried to take them again. Pete hadn't slept in a bed in over a year, and it pained Josh to think that now that he was home, he still couldn't do it. Not yet anyway. Pete had instead busied himself with getting electricity back, and talking to police, talking to his band-mates, and getting them food. He'd taken care of everyone all day and asked for nothing in return- until now.

Josh went back to the couch and wedged himself between Tyler and Pete. Tyler curled into him immediately, making a soft noise of happiness as the movie started. Pete, on the other hand, was quiet, carefully masking his emotions. Patrick seemed content at his side, and the film began to set up the plot again, the angel leaned back and put an arm around Pete's shoulders. Josh looked away quickly, not wanting to seem nosy- but he very clearly heard what Patrick said.

“You're safe now, my friend. I came to earth to make sure of that, and as long as I'm here it'll be true.”

“I'm not safe just because you say so,” Pete muttered. Josh thought that was the end of it, but then Pete shifted, and rolled onto his side. This placed his head in Patrick's lap, and caused his feet to stretch out out over Josh and Tyler.

To Josh's surprise, Tyler didn't protest, simply rested a hand on Pete's calf. It didn't spark any jealously within either of them, and Josh reasoned it was both because they'd grown as a couple (which wow, yeah, they were a _couple_ ) and because Pete was dear friend. He needed their help and they would give it, just as he'd helped them. Just as he'd risked everything for them.

Pete didn't sleep. For at least a long as Josh was awake, he laid between them, calm but alert. Out of the four of them, Tyler went first, slumping against Josh's shoulder as soon as the credits rolled. He didn't notice when Pete got up to change the disk, nor when he settled back down in the same position. Sometime between the destruction of the ring and the ending of the movie, Josh found himself drifting too. He hugged Tyler to him tighter, smiled at the way his mate stirred and relaxed, and then let himself go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being a bit of an exposition chapter. Next few will get back into the swing of things :)


	18. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler make tentative plans and get definite answers. Pete makes smoothies, and an ass of himself.

The morning brought light and warmth, peering in at Josh through the large windows on the house's back wall. He woke with sweat pooling under his arms and behind his knees, and everywhere that Tyler's skin covered his own. Pete, at some point, had recoiled, bent at the knees into a fetal position- though his head was still in Patrick's lap. Patrick's head was tilted to one side, his eyes closed. Were it not for that, one could have thought he was still awake.

Josh dislodged himself from Tyler, making sure that he was still settled before wandering over to the window. He hadn't noticed the sliding glass doors here, as it was on the other side of a partial wall. With some force, he pushed up the locking mechanism, and opened the door.

Pete's property was truly beautiful in it's simplicity. A small lawn spread out beyond the porch he now stood on. It only went out about half an acre, but it was enough to house a small pool surrounded by a square of tile, and then a row of unkempt shrubs beyond that. The rest was nothing but trees, just coming into their spring bloom, swaddling the place in green. The forest gave Josh a sense of privacy- and oddly enough, a sense of safety.

The door opened and shut behind him, and Josh didn't need to look (or think) to know it was Tyler.

“Sit with me?”

There were no chairs on the deck, so they went to the stairs nearby, settling on the top, leaning into each other. That was when Tyler pulled something out of his pocket: a phone.

“Pete let me borrow it,” Tyler supplied. “There's music on it.” He handed it to Josh with lingering fingers, and rested his head on Josh's shoulders.

Josh understood, and scrolled through the artists. There were a lot of bands Josh recognized, but most importantly, there was the one Josh wanted at that moment.

He didn't particularly care which Death Cab For Cutie song he put on, but he need something soft, needed the peace. He settled with Unobstructed Views, and then set the phone down by their feet. He put his arm around Tyler, and together they sat and listened, and watched the wind blow through the trees.

 

Josh had all but dozed off, and a few songs had gone by when Tyler spoke.

“Josh, we're going to be together... for a long time, right?”

Josh wondered if he should have been hesitant to have this talk, as he understood guys his age were supposed to be. But when he thought about Tyler, he knew that he didn't want anyone else. Somewhere along the line he'd decided that Tyler was it, bond or not. Tyler was just part of his life now, simple as that.

“For as long as you can stand me,” Josh said, offering a smile. Tyler grinned back, reading the joke.

“Alright, but no longer than that.” He looked down at his hands. “After all this is over, I'm going to talk to Pete about getting a name- a real human name I mean. Like on paper.”

“Sure,” Josh said. He watched dark lashes flutter above blushing cheeks. “What brought this on?”

“Well- I want to make you happy,” Tyler said, looking up again. “I could get a job like you, and buy food, and maybe buy you a house like this.”

Josh's heart swelled a little, and he didn't dare tell Tyler that he'd probably never be able to afford a house like Pete's.

“You don't have to buy me anything,” Josh said. He squeezed Tyler's shoulder.

“But this makes you happy,” Tyler said. “The trees and the grass...”

“Lots of places have that,” Josh said, and then a thought occurred to him. “Do you want to move? When we get back?” Josh had absolutely loved his apartment, but maybe it was time for a change. Tyler did have a point- now that he was outside, the thought of it was so cramped. It reminded him of the room the demons had kept him in, not to mention the two people that had been killed there. He reckoned he and Tyler could get a small place outside of town, with a backyard and an extra bedroom. Josh could probably afford rent... but what if he scrounged up enough for a down payment and...

He could buy a house. He could buy a house with Tyler.

He _wanted_ to.

If he were being honest, he wanted to do a lot more with Tyler, but they had time now. There was no reason not to take it slow, enjoy every moment, every stage.

Like now: where sitting outside listening to Death Cab, talking to Tyler about the future, was the happiest he had ever been. (Of course their previous ordeal had left his standards pretty low, as the previous record holder for happiness had been when he'd gotten to _bathe_ for the first time in a week- but it was still a good moment.)

“Maybe we could get a cat,” Tyler was saying. “A nice one.”

Behind them, the glass doors opened and closed.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Pete said. “But your friend is on the phone.”

 

Mark was considerably more composed this time around, and his voice was chipper with happiness.

“The police know now, and your parents are going to want to see you first thing.”

Josh was mostly okay with this, though in the wake of all that had happened, he had no idea how seeing his parents would go. For one, his idea of the world had been completely warped, and for two, they had no idea that their son was now dating a fallen angel.. in a male body.

“I'm going to leave first thing in the morning,” Mark said.

“Wait- tomorrow?”

Mark hesitated.

“Yeah, uh, your parents have paid to have your apartment... uh. Re-carpeted.”

“Oh.” _Oh_. Josh quickly put that thought aside. “That's nice of them. Though I'm probably just gonna move.”

“I don't blame you,” Mark said. “Is uh... Joseph going to move with you?”

“Yeah,” Josh said. He sighed. “My parents don't even know who he is.”

Mark was quiet for a moment.

“I'm sure it'll be fine. You're their son, and the most important thing to them is that you're safe.”

“Yeah...”

“Look, I hear you're staying at a pretty nice place right now. Just enjoy it for a little longer, you know, recover. You'll have the whole ride home to think about what you're going to say.”

“Yeah.”

“It's gonna be fine man... anyway, is Joseph there?”

“Yeah, one sec- what do you guys even talk about?”

“Oh you know, this and that.”

“Uh huh.”

“He's just listens mostly. He lets me talk about my latest projects. He wants to help with them when he gets back.”

“Oh.” That was actually pretty sweet, and Josh smiled at the thought of Tyler and Mark getting along so well. He handed the phone over to Tyler.

 

Pete was happily bustling around the kitchen when Josh wandered over, cutting and peeling up bits of fruit. He had the blender ready, and plugged in on the counter behind him. Patrick was standing off to one side, curiously watching what he did. Every so often, Pete would hand him a piece of fruit to try. It was a wordless exchange between them, and Josh hid how cute he found it. He didn't have to ask to know that Patrick would probably stay here, and it reassured Josh to know that Pete wouldn't have to be alone.

 

Tyler came into the kitchen a few minutes later, and it was only then that Pete paused and spoke.

 

“I can tell you your name now if you want, if you still don't remember.”

“Straight to the point,” Josh muttered, to which Pete shrugged.

“We figured you'd want to know.” Patrick nodded beside him. “I mean I'll only say it once,” Pete continued. “Technically I shouldn't, but his stuff is tricky-”

“It's alright,” Tyler said. His face was calm when Josh looked at him, and he offered Josh a look of reassurance, making quick eye contact before turning to Pete again. “Tell me. I won't be using it anyway.”

Pete looked confused.

“Why not? Do you-” he looked at Josh. “Do you call him something else?”

“Yes,” Josh said, and surprised himself with the firmness behind it. He wasn't sure what possessed him to glare at Pete like this, but the thought of Tyler's name on Pete's lips infuriated him. The only other person to say Tyler's name was Orias, and Josh didn't want to think about him ever again.

“Alright, alright,” Pete said, raising his hands. “Didn't realize you were both so traditional. Patrick, care to do the honours?”

Patrick shrugged, looking between them before finally settling his eyes on Tyler.

“I suppose so... you were my closest friend after all. Your name was-”

The blender whizzed into action, filling the room with an obnoxious buzz. All eyes turned to Pete, who's smile was wide and full of mirth. He let it go for another few seconds, pureeing the fruit inside, before finally taking his finger off the button.

“Sorry,” he said (though he wasn't sorry at all). “I always liked that gag in movies and it was perfect and-” he stopped when his gaze landed on Patrick, and he cowered under his friend's deathly glare.

Josh might've laughed, but the moment was still too tense. At some point Tyler's hand had found his, and they clasped each other tight.

Patrick sighed and turned back to them.

“I'll only say it once: your name was Temperance. Officially you were the angel of balance, though like most of our names, it was really only a title.”

“You never seemed very balanced,” Pete supplied, now pouring the smoothies into glasses. “But you were a great leader.”

Tyler, who had been been listening carefully, gripped Josh's hand tighter.

“I was the leader?”

“Once,” Pete nodded. “You were a First- you commanded a legion. They loved you. Not one casualty- well- until...”

Tyler gulped. He at least knew the answer to this.

“Orias.”

Pete looked apologetic.

“Yeah. He killed most of your unit.”

“And most of ours,” Patrick added, looking at Pete solemnly. There was so much to take in already that Josh only barely noted that Pete and Patrick were from the same group. Tyler's story was the more pressing now, and he listened.

“You flipped out,” Pete continued. “Never seen anything like that. You rallied everyone- me, Patrick, everyone who was left. A lot of us were ready to die if if meant killing Orias, but you were redder than anyone. And more did die, which just made you angrier, until you opened up the pit of Hell and threw him in.”

“It was incredible,” Patrick said. “And terrifying.”

They both allowed for a pause.

 _You okay?_ Josh asked. Tyler's mind opened up to show him a whirlwind of thoughts. Everything was vague and unsure, blurry flashes of memory trying to piece themselves together, trying to put shape to words.

“Look, um,” Pete was saying, and their attention went back to their friend. “For an angel to open the pit on their own- they had to have gone pretty dark themselves. We thought you would fall with him- but you didn't – not that you were really the same after that. There was nothing left to fight, and the legions disbanded, and we all just became equals. From what I remember, you just spent most of the time staring at earth, watching, answering prayers. I fell though- for my own reasons, so maybe Patrick has a better idea...”

“Maybe,” Patrick said. “You barely moved from your spot, never visiting other angels or taking on missions. You became consumed with helping humans- I think you were drawn to those shared your sadness. You started talking about human things- things that made them happy- sex, food, bathing, sports, animals- I think you fell because the need to experience those things became to great. You just wanted to be happy. So you fell.”

 

The room was quiet for a moment, in stark contrast to the volume of Tyler's thoughts.

“It... makes sense,” Tyler got out, amidst the rush of emotions. “I'm going to go... upstairs.”

“Want me to come?” Josh asked quickly, alarmed at the things Tyler was feeling. Tyler's words about heaven had rung true- Tyler seemed ten times happier on earth, but that didn't make the past any less painful- especially now, when amnesia had made the wounds fresh again.

“Not yet,” Tyler muttered, and his hand slipped out of Josh's.

“Take a smoothie with you,” Pete said quickly, and handed a glass to Tyler.

He nodded and started for the stairs with the glass. Josh watched him go, not sure what else to do but send him weak comforts and _I love you'_ s over the line. Tyler reciprocated sadly, and then the thoughts become too loud and Tyler turned his attention away from Josh.

 

“He just needs time,” Pete started to say, but Josh didn't want to hear it. Who was he to say Tyler needed time? Tyler had _had_ time, and by the sound of it, he'd never recovered. The thing that had helped Tyler was forgetting- and now that he was remembering, Josh could only imagine what he was feeling.

He wanted to help, to fix it right away, but he couldn't. For maybe the first time since they'd met, Tyler wanted to be alone, and Josh had no choice but to respect that.

 

“I'm gonna get some air,” Josh began, but Pete shook his head.

“Stay here and drink your smoothie. There's no point in you sulking too.”

“No point?” Josh glared at Pete, even as the man slid a glass towards him on the table. “I can literally _feel_ how sad he is!”

“Well- that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about,” Pete said. “Look, we never finished saying, but since Joseph was the angel of balance, and you're his mate...”

Pete paused to sip his smoothie. Josh reluctantly tried his own. It was delicious, though he was still too proud to admit that it was already lifting his mood a little. “I'm not really sure how to say this,” Pete said. “But look, remember how I said he never seemed balanced? Well maybe that's because he hadn't met you yet. Maybe being with you is the give and take he needed.”

Josh thought about this. Tyler as 'Temperance' was a new concept to him, one that wasn't exactly sticking. Tyler was _Tyler_ , and Josh was concerned with who he was now. He'd always know Tyler's past would come to light, but now that it had, it was strange. There was so much context to Tyler, so much depth. Josh hadn't needed to know any of this to love Tyler, and now that he did, it threw so much into question.

“Are you saying that he was... meant to find me?” Pete and Patrick shrugged in unison. “I thought you said it was random! That we just had good chemistry.”

“Yeah, I'm not so sure about that now,” Pete said sheepishly. “Look it's rare but sometimes there is a plan and... now that I've seen you both together, it's like...”

“He's become who he's meant to be,” Patrick supplied, and Pete nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, the things we went through- he never wouldn't have survived that without you. The way you two fought together- as if you were in sync-”

“We were in sync,” Josh muttered. “It was like I could see through his eyes and my eyes at the same time.”

Pete and Patrick exchanged a look, and Josh had maybe a second to guess what it meant before they turned back to him.

“I'm not saying that the power of love cured him or whatever- that's a cop out,” Pete said. “But I do know that when Joseph was in heaven, he isolated himself. He thought he was alone, and he cut himself off thinking no one cared. But now he's here and he _has_ to know you care about him, has to know he's not alone anymore, and that people care for him very much. You, me, Patrick, your friend Mark... Plus he's on earth like he wanted to be, he's around the humans he loves, and... it just seems like he was meant for this- _all_ of this.”

 

Josh couldn't argue. Pete had more context than he did, and even then he seemed to have a point. If Tyler had really been that sad in heaven, then it made sense.

“He was really happy,” Josh said. “Before all this happened. When I first found him. He didn't remember anything and he was happy.”

“He can still be happy,” Pete said. “He can be stable, with you there to lean on.”

“I lean on him too,” Josh said, not really protesting. Pete nodded.

“Like I said, balance.”

 

Pete turned on the TV after that, and he and Patrick sat on the couch, content to drink their smoothies and chat lightly. Josh hung behind in the kitchen until his drink was finished. He checked on Tyler every few minutes, not really paying attention to the conversation in front of him. Pete was explaining to Patrick something about why the 80's was the best decade in human history. As he scrolled through the guide, he landed on a title and whooped, pressing a button on his remote to play it.

It was the Princess Bride, about halfway through, and Josh lost his inner battle and went upstairs. No one called after him.

 

Tyler was in bed, but not asleep. He still had Pete's phone with him, and he had it placed on opposite pillow as he lay on his side. It was playing music Josh didn't recognize- soft piano and strings, entirely classical. Josh climbed into the other side of the bed, moving the phone behind him so that he could shuffle up to his mate. Tyler was perfectly still, eyes open and staring into space, body limp. It wasn't until Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler that he looked at Josh properly, like he was actually seeing something instead of nothing.

“It should have been the other way around,” Tyler said, and wriggled himself closer.

“What should have?” Josh tucked Tyler's head into his chin, pulled him as close as he could get.

“You should have been the angel.” The voice was muffled against Josh's shirt collar, the words vibrating against his skin. “I should have been the human.”

“I mean technically we're both human now,” Josh said, and to his relief he felt Tyler smile against his neck. “Feelings and all.”

Tyler nodded, lightly brushing his hair against Josh's jaw. His lips pursed and pressed a kiss to Josh's Adam's apple. Josh hugged him tighter. He imagined that if he had wings, he'd wrap them around Tyler too, secure and safe, and completely shielded from the outside. He'd trap the warmth of their bodies underneath soft white feathers, and give him nothing but love and light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -sorry this is late again- I spent all weekend visiting my parents and also doing yard work #adulting  
> -I hope this clears up any confusion about who Tyler was. I didn't really intend for Third to be anyone, nor fourth and fifth, etc so if you had a theory, consider yourself correct :)  
> -so to clear it up, the titles refer an angel's place in the chain of command (since they don't use names). After a lot of them died, there wasn't really a chain of command left, but they kept using ranks to address each other because it's what they were used to.  
> -Also, a lot of you followed and messaged me on tumblr after I posted my username last update. I just have to say that I love it and I love you and I hope I got to all of you. Knock on wood, but I have experienced nothing but positivity and it's amazing. for all the wank that I hear about (but never see?) this is one of the most supportive fandoms I've been in. You all have so much love to give, and I hope you spend it in a lot more places than just lil old me. To paraphrase (lol) Tyler in the blurryface anniversary video, let's continue to be kind and good to each other online <3


	19. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has a plan and Josh and Tyler get sappy. Super sappy. Like "WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT" sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive. I'm really sorry for the delay. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it <3 EDIT: I almost forgot, thanks to MontyKarl for giving me some -er- suggestions regarding the forest scene. ;3

The only downside to his extended vacation at Pete's was the beating Josh's sleep schedule was taking. He woke up sometime in the early afternoon, drowsy and dizzy. Tyler groaned as he felt Josh moving, and pulled him back into bed when he tried to get out.

“What?” Josh asked, trying not to laugh as Tyler pawed at him. For an fallen angel that had once commanded a whole battalion, and opened the pit of hell himself, Tyler was pretty docile. In fact, right now he was being down right needy, but Josh would be lying if he'd said he didn't like it. Besides, Tyler had any number of excuses to be acting like this. Josh far preferred it to Tyler crying.

 

After another half hour or so of cuddling, Josh dislodged himself from Tyler and went into the washroom. Pete had blessedly bough them toothbrushes, razors, and a pack of clean underwear. Josh did some much needed personal maintenance, and when Tyler came in later, he gasped and ran a hand down Josh's now smooth cheek in admiration. Josh had been about to suggest Tyler do the same when he realized Tyler didn't know how to shave and hadn't done so since he'd fallen.

Josh kept comments about how slow Tyler's facial hair grew to himself, as he showed Tyler how to spread the shaving cream. Tyler was careful with the razor, but he still managed to nick himself, as did everyone on their first try. Josh dabbed at the cut with a piece of tissue until it stopped bleeding, and forced back the memories the flow of it brought up.

 

They met Pete and Patrick in the dining room for a late lunch of soup and bread. They made admirable attempts at small talk with Tyler, but the boy wasn't having it. He wasn't rude per se- in fact, Josh could tell he was trying, but there was just not enough for him to say to keep the conversation going. Finally, the topic switched to Josh, and he found himself telling Pete all about his boring life while Patrick listened, rapt and curious.

It was then Josh began to notice something- or, well, something _more._ He'd mostly kept the chemistry he'd seen between Pete and Patrick to himself, but now he _felt_ it- or felt something. There was a strange sort of push and pull between then, synced up perfectly with their words. Patrick would ask him about something, and Pete would settle and nod, as if he'd thought of the question himself. Josh would give his best answer, and then Pete would automatically explain to Patrick what he didn't understand.

There was also the fact that Pete had put his arm around Patrick, and neither had seemed to notice.

Josh looked to Tyler for answers, but his mate was unfocused, staring at his half-eaten meal, trying to will himself to eat it.

“There was actually a point to us asking you about life at home,” Pete said after a moment. Patrick nodded, face turning solemn. “Before you get too used to it, I'd like you to help us with something. Something uh- big.”

Tyler looked up at that, interest caught, food forgotten.

“What?”

Patrick jumped in where Pete hesitated.

“We want to attack Orias's complex. Take him out for good- and before he regains his strength and comes after us again.”

Josh gulped.

His first response as to glare at the two of them angrily. Did they not understand what they'd been through? How much they longed to forget any of it had ever happened? Going back was Tyler's worst nightmare!

But... then Josh had a second response: a repeal. Orias absolutely needed to be taken out, as did his lieutenants, and the cops sure as hell weren't going to act any time soon. Either they'd been paid off, or they fully believed that the civilian hostages we there or their own free will, and not under any sort of influence. Orias only need a hundred of them to sacrifice themselves to reach his goal of entering heaven. Even without Tyler's powers, he still had the good old cool-aid method at his disposal, all he needed was enough people to drink it- or one more angel who could do what Tyler could.

The cycle would continue, Josh realized. The next one to fall- no matter the reason- would have Orias on their back, trying to kidnap them, coerce them, to turn them into a shadow of what they aspired to be. A blind soldier, killing people on command-

“I'm in,” Tyler said. His face was stony, as old as his young skin had ever looked, and as strong as Josh had ever seen him. “I'll cast him down again if I have to, so hard he'll never claw his way out.”

Pete shrugged.

“I mean we could also kill him. It would take a lot of effort- but with the right runes-”

“No,” Tyler cut in, volume increasing. He shook his head, hushing himself. “I mean- I can't-”

This Josh agreed with wholeheartedly.

“Yeah, I don't want to kill anyone.” As evil as Orias was, there was a line it seemed both he and Tyler refused to cross.

While Pete settled, Patrick furrowed his brow, confused.

“But- he's taken so much from you. Why not take something back?”

Tyler sighed.

“I can't get back anything he took. They're gone forever.”

“But- his life. It must be worth something- the act of taking it. You're the angel of balance, is this not what you want?”

Tyler shook his head no.

“That's vengeance. They're not the same.”

“I'd call it justice,” Pete muttered under his breath, but still plenty loud enough.

“So what will you do?” Patrick went on. “Cast him into the pit again? Only for him to crawl out in a year? A month?” Tyler nodded, but Patrick shook his head. Josh was reminded of the dreams he'd had, Patrick trying to understand Tyler, trying to make him see reason.

“Joseph,” the angel said, trying out the name, trying to get through to him. “If- no- _when_ he comes back, you'll just have to fight him again.”

“And again,” Tyler nodded. “And maybe ten times after that. But I will. I won't kill him. I can't.”

“What if _I_ kill him?” Pete said, gruff voice breaking the chain. “What if I got to him first? Would you stop me?”

Tyler hesitated.

“I might try. But I'm not First anymore... it's your choice.”

Pete nodded, and the two of them regarded each other in a tense understanding.

“I'll give you both a week,” Pete said, standing up from the table. “See your families, get your shit in order, and round up anyone you can to meet back here.”

“What's the plan?” Josh asked, wondering how anyone who wasn't an angel could possibly help.

Pete shrugged.

“Don't know yet. We've got a week to come up with something, so keep in touch.” He gathered up everyone's dishes and moved into the kitchen. “Pizza for dinner?”

Josh turned in his seat, blinking.

“Just like that?”

Pete smirked.

“Just like that. Not much else to say really.”

“You think a week is too much time?”

He shrugged.

“Patrick fucked them up pretty bad. And unlike us, they can't heal. They're strong, but a broken bone is a broken bone.”

Josh thought briefly of the scene at Patrick's arrival. He couldn't remember the specifics- didn't want to- but yeah, both Rhea and Orias had been bending in places they shouldn't have been.

“We're all human,” Josh mused. Pete made a face.

“Depends on who you ask.”

 

It was raining lightly, but Josh didn't protest when Tyler dragged him out for a much needed walk. After their talk with Pete and Patrick, Josh was happy to get out of the house on the guise of supporting his mate. Truth be told, he was just as distraught, unsure what to think of what they'd agreed to. It had to be done, there was no doubt, but he felt akin to a soldier about to be shipped off to war. He couldn't say what would happen, didn't dare assume the best or worst. All he could do was walk with Tyler's hand in his, share in the myriad of emotions tumbling through both of them.

They kept under the trees, back around the house until a thin path opened up past the pool.

“Pete said there's a pond through here,” Tyler supplied, pulling them along to the dirt walkway. Branches overlapped above them, leaves plentiful enough to shelter them from the rain, but also block the sky. It was shady and cool in the woods, and it brought back memories- good ones.

It hadn't even been a month, but Tyler's wide eyes on the closed path, Tyler's hand running down his arm in the car, Tyler's smile; were all moments rooted into his very soul- as if they had happened centuries ago. They were stronger than any demon. He squeezed Tyler's hand.

 

And then the world spun for a moment, and Josh's back thudded against the nearest tree. Tyler's lips crashed into his a second later, followed by a surge of emotion over their connection: _Joshjoshsjohneedyou-_

Josh kissed back, tugging Tyler into his space by the shirt, feeling the contrast of Tyler's warmth against the cold, damp forest around them.

 _Here?_ He thought, though he continued kissing Tyler back. Tyler smirked against him.

_Wouldn't be the first time I was naked in the woods._

Whether or not Tyler meant that to be sexy was moot; Josh snorted so hard he had to break the kiss, turning his head away to giggle, before looking back at an indignant Tyler. He'd meant it to be sexy.

“Ah- sorry baby- I'm very turned on right now, I promise.” Tyler huffed. He eased off of Josh and stood there pouting for a moment, before taking Josh by the shoulders and steering him around until their positions were reversed.

Josh didn't need to be told what to do. He pressed Tyler into the tree, hands on his hips, and dove in.

Tyler welcomed him, expectant. He opened his mouth before Josh sought permission, he hooked a leg around Josh's waist and ground their hips together. Tyler was already hard, and Josh pulled back again.

 _No, don't stop!_ Tyler whined. Josh tried to be forgiving, and moved to his jaw instead.

 _Why so eager?_ He asked, nipping at Tyler's chin. Tyler kept his head tilted up, waiting for more kisses.

 _Need to use this moment- need to use every moment with you- need it to mean something-_ he tugged Josh closer, tangled a hand in his hair, urging him on.

_Because we're going to fight Orias again?_

Tyler nodded, and this time he allowed Josh to pull back and look at him.

“I've fought battles before,” he said. “The memories are vague, but I know I never had anything to lose... at least I thought I didn't.”

Josh swallowed.

“Now you do?”

The hand in his hair relaxed it's grip, traveled down to touch Josh's face, cup the cheek gently.

“Now I have everything. And I need to make the most of the time I have left, in case it all gets taken away.”

Josh understood. There was so much Tyler wasn't saying- that it was dangerous. It was one thing to simply fight for the sake of getting away, but it was something else entirely to full-on attack Orias and friends at their base. Either one of them could get hurt- or worse. And if that happened, Josh realized, the other would perish as well. He and Tyler were a packaged deal- losing Tyler would really mean losing everything.

 

He pressed forward again, capturing Tyler's lips in kiss backed by emotion. He understood Tyler's desperation now. He needed to surround himself with Tyler's warmth, smell, sounds; he needed to release the passion building in him, and he needed to stave off the feeling of impending doom that had befallen them both.

He went for Tyler's pants without breaking the kiss, popping the button and shoving them down around his knees. Tyler struggled to retaliate, and soon gave up as Josh cupped him over his boxers. He moaned into Josh's mouth.

“What do you want?” Josh whispered against his lips. He moved to Tyler's neck again, leaving stronger kisses there, biting, sucking a bruise into the collar.

“Anything,” Tyler gasped, pushing his hips up into Josh's hand. “ _Everything_ \- please.”

Tyler's cock was solid, leaking precome out, forming a damp spot in the boxers that Josh could feel underneath his palm. He wanted to close his hand around it, around the bare skin of it, slick and warm, and he wanted to feel Tyler come apart.

But he didn't have to use his hand.

“Tell me if this is okay,” he muttered, and then to Tyler's surprise, slid down. His body rubbed against Tyler's all the way, until he way crouched with his face in Tyler's crotch.

“It's okay,” Tyler breathed, staring down at him. “Are you...” There was was pause, in which they held eye contact, and Tyler reached down to cup Josh's cheek again. Josh pulled the boxers down just enough to free Tyler's cock, dark and red, and begging to be touched. “Are you gonna put it in your mouth?” Tyler tried again, bravely.

“Uh huh,” Josh said. He pressed Tyler hips back into the tree, holding him still.

“Are you gonna... take it all in?” Tyler gulped, breath uneven. Suddenly it clicked, and Josh smirked.

“Yeah baby, I'm gonna suck the head first, and then slide all the way down-” Tyler let out an airy moan, a hand tightening in Josh's hair. “Would you like that baby?”

“Yes,” Tyler breathed. “Yes, suck me... and...”

Josh hid a smirk. Tyler was rubbish at dirty talk, but his enjoyment of was sexy nonetheless. It just meant they'd have to keep practicing.

“Want me to finger you too?”

Tyler gasped, hips almost bucking into Josh's face, were it not for Josh holding them still.

“Yes,” he begged. “Yes please- want it- want you inside me again- Josh- hurry up, I need it-”

Josh didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Tyler's pants and boxers all the way down, and then spent a few moments pulling off one of Tyler's shoes and setting it down. This allowed one of the pant legs to slide completely off, and Josh tapped the shin, sending Tyler a quick instruction to hook his knee over Josh's shoulder. Once Tyler obeyed, Josh waited a beat, before taking the head of Tyler's cock in his mouth.

Tyler did buck this time, shoving forward with a gasp and lodging himself further in. He cried out from the ripple effect, clutching Josh's hair and moaning long and loud.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he babbled, pulling back out. “I didn't know it would feel like that...”

“Good?” Josh asked, though he knew that answer. “Can I keep going?”

“You can try,” Tyler said, a breathless laugh on his voice. “Don't know how long I'll last.”

 _That's okay,_ Josh thought, as he opened his mouth. _I want you to feel good._

He stuck a finger in his momentarily, slicking it with spit, before moving it back to Tyler's hole. The position was a bit awkward for him, but he knew he wouldn't have to do much before Tyler was coming into his mouth. With a gentle hand, he brushed over the hole, giving Tyler some warning, before he started massaging the skin there. Tyler moaned again, and Josh stole the opportunity to catch him off guard, taking the head in his mouth again. Tyler's moan turned into a yelp, but he was mostly still this time. It was more of a twitch, and it continued as Josh slid his mouth down again. Tyler's shaft was dry, so he moved slow, slicking him as he went, until the tip of his nose was buried in curly hair, and he was breathing in Tyler's soft smell. Josh couldn't help but stay there, moaning. Tyler fit in his mouth so perfectly. Just short enough that Josh could take him all in without gagging too much, holding his breath for short little bursts. Josh began to move his head, taking Tyler in repeatedly, keeping his lips tight around the skin. Tyler was hot in his mouth, rigid and ridged, and Josh felt the dull sensation of Tyler's pleasure pervading his thoughts. He realized how hard he was himself, and wished he could spare a hand to relieve the pressure. He felt the ghost of his own touch through their bond, and failed to suppress a moan.

He continued to massage Tyler's hole for another minute, impressed with Tyler's self-control (because the boy _had_ to be popping a vein trying to last- Josh certainly was), before sliding his finger in to the knuckle. Last time Tyler had come from this, but now he just cried out, hunching over Josh but keeping it in.

 _You like having a finger inside you_?

Tyler's response was a garbled mess of affirmatives, as if he couldn't decide exactly how to say yes in a way that conveyed his need. Tyler's body was thrumming in a steady rhythm along with Josh's movements, his hands tangled in Josh's hair, pulling harder than he realized.

_I like you- I love- everything- Josh, you're so good to me- you're so beautiful-_

The hands tightened, and Josh had a second to register what it meant: Tyler was on the edge. He pressed his finger up further passed the ring of muscle, curling it slightly, looking for something he knew was there-

 _There!_ Tyler thought, before his mind fizzled into haze of sparks, body drawing taught, hips twitching as he burst into Josh's mouth-

The pressure between Josh's legs came to a head, and with a surprised moan, he came as well. They climaxed together, Josh moaning in disbelief as he swallowed Tyler down, and Tyler clutching his hair as he cried Josh's name to the trees and the sky.

Tyler was still pulsing into his mouth when Josh came down from his high. It was a sour taste, but a part of Tyler he wanted to experience. He pulled off when the flow subsided, licking the excess off his lips.

“Did you just-?” Tyler huffed, and the grip he had on Josh's hair suddenly relaxed. He ran gentle hands through it instead, massaging Josh's sore scalp with the tips of his fingers. Josh sighed at the touch- it felt really good- and he breathlessly leaned his head on Tyler's thigh.

His pants were wet now, and the cum was rapidly cooling against his thighs. He knew that would be a problem when they eventually went to walk back to the house, but for now he couldn't bring himself to care. He was spent and satisfied, if not a little confused.

“I can't believe that happened,” he muttered, glancing up Tyler's body to meet his eyes. Tyler looked good from this angle, with his stomach and nipples, and the rise and fall of his chest more pronounced. Still, he moved off so that Tyler could hitch his pants back up. The angel slid down beside him a second later, sitting with his back against the tree trunk.

“I wasn't- I mean I don't think it was me,” Tyler sighed. Josh rolled onto his butt and took a seat pressed up beside him. “Maybe our bond got stronger?”

It had, Josh recalled.

“When we escaped the demons- and we fought together,” he supplied. Drawing the image up and passing it to Tyler; Josh seeing through his own eyes and Tyler's at the same time, ideas sparking and being executed so fast that he couldn't remember who'd thought of them.

“It's nice, but...” Tyler sighed, and Josh felt the smirk without seeing it. “I was planning to return the favour...”

Josh's dick, ever eager, twinged at the thought of being in Tyler's mouth.

“Next time,” he promised. “Or the time after that, or the time after that.”

Tyler snorted and let his head fall to Josh's shoulder.

Then their conversation came flooding back to Josh with a sting. There might not _be_ a next time.

He got up onto his knees, turned, and pressed his lips to Tyler's. The hand that wasn't supporting him found it's way to Tyler's thigh, and began to run up and down the length of it. Tyler gasped when Josh pressed his thumb against the inner crease, so close to Tyler's sensitive, spent cock.

 _What are you doing?_ Tyler thought, even as his mouth opened for Josh. Josh kissed him hungrily, moving his legs to bracket Tyler between his knees.

_Making the most of the time we have._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> \- I'm still alive, as I said. Life's been a little stressful (okay really stressful and full of migraines if you know what I mean) and I have so much going on. Fanfiction is not exactly on the priority list. I write for fun, and if I'm panicking and beating myself up about missing deadlines, it's not fun anymore.  
> \- that said, I'm feeling more like myself now, and hopefully the motivation for this fic will keep flowing.  
> \- and that said, I really appreciate the support I've gotten, both for this fic, and for myself. You guys are the fucking best, and I know you like this story, and I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting.


End file.
